Afraid of My Own Shadow
by nivet
Summary: Noob Saibot shares his existence with a cruel, power hungry, evil being. That being is a part of him, it is him. Can Noob reclaim his humanity, or will he accept what he has become, or always has been?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second mortal kombat story, it is an idea that has been nagging at me for some time. I'm still not sure if this will be a stand alone story or if I'll tie it into another one I'm writing. All you need to know is that it will revolve around Noob Saibot, because he is awesome and doesn't get enough attention. I like his oddly tragic character. And fair warning, this story will be set in a heavily altered mortal kombat universe, meaning the events that transpired here did not, and for all we know could not, have happened in the canon. Also, for the sake of giving Noob some more characterization, I will be making references (very loose) to Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero. I have never played that game, but I know how bad it was apparently. I went on the wiki to see the storyline and I think the story at least should be taken into account. Read, review, and leave suggestions._

* * *

><p><em>Past<em>

"Wait, that wasn't me!" Bi Han stated before he was engulfed in flames.

Scorpion tore off his mask of a face to reveal the livid, hateful looking skull beneath. Scorpion opened his mouth wide and spewed flames at him. Bi Han felt the hellish flames burn him as he heard deep, satisfied laughter from behind him, and the rage filled roar and jet of fire from his front. He instinctively threw up his hands in front of his face, but the inferno wrapped around him like a blanket. He was burning, but it was different. It wasn't like putting your hand on a burner to have the skin blister and sting, it wasn't like letting the flame on a match get too close to your fingers. This hellish fire, in this evil place, it did something to him on the inside. It was like an illness came over him, a sickening sensation, like his soul was blackening and rotting as his flesh charred, blistered, fell off, and turned to ash in the hot air. He felt sad, like all hope and happiness was being taken away from him. But one emotion came through, through the bad corrupted feeling, through the heat of the fire, was anger.

Why was this happening to him? The sorcerer had shown Scorpion something that did not happen, and Scorpion was burning him alive for it! Bi Han was angry for this deceit, angry that he was going to die here in this hell hole, angry that Cyrax and Sektor were not here to help him, angry that he was failing his mission for the Lin Kuei, angry that he would not return home again. And, perhaps the most, angry that he did not have the power to stop this. The headmaster had told him that his power and skill was unrivaled and yet here he was being incinerated. The sadness, the despair, the anger, it all melted his soul as his body fell to the ground in a heap of bones, cleaned of his clothes and skin.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Noob awoke from his nightmare. The term awoke was used loosely, as he didn't need sleep anymore. Rather, he entered a kind of Zen, meditative state. He breathed heavily beneath his mask, and he scolded himself for it.

"I am not that weak anymore." He said quietly to himself so as not to disturb Quan Chi, who was sitting ten feet from him from his conversation with Reiko.

_You claim to not be that weak, yet the event still plagues your thoughts._

"Shut up, it will not get the better of me."

_It better not._

Noob sighed inwardly, and he knew the being within him would notice it, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p><em>Past<em>

Darkness. All Bi Han saw was darkness. It wasn't just a lack off light, it was a suffocating darkness that drew him in. He didn't feel the burn, he didn't feel anything, not even numbness. The quiet, his own steady breaths almost startled him with just how intense the sound was in this incredibly quiet place. He lifted his hand in front of his face; he made a fist and wiggled his fingers. He didn't feel any of it, if he wasn't looking at his hand at that moment it would be like it wasn't there. He turned every which way, each move seeming so out of place here, like nothing should be moving in here.

"Hello." He said, merely to test if he still had a voice.

His words were comparable to a thunder clap against the quiet. It didn't echo, but it sounded like he was talking into his own ear.

"Hello!" He said again.

_Hello._

Bi Han whipped around quickly, instinctively preparing for a fight. Nothing but the unending darkness was there. He scanned the area, listening for the slightest sound, the barest glimpse of movement.

_Calm down!_

"Show yourself!" Bi Han shouted.

_You should really calm yourself; you've got a nasty wake up call coming._

"Who are you? Where am I…" Bi Han's skin suddenly burned.

He yelled and fell to his knees, his ability to feel coming back to him. Everything burned. His skin, his eyes, even his insides felt like they were on fire. A light, dim but seeming like the sun in this incredibly dark place appeared from above, shining down on him.

"What the hell is happening?" Bi Han yelled as he clawed at his arms.

_I told you this was coming. Here, let me help you._

Bi Han felt like his head and mind was filled a little more with something. It oddly felt normal, like it completed him. Then he realized the burning sensation, and the ability to feel anything, died down again. Bi Han remained on his knees, exasperated.

_Now I'll answer your question. Where you are, well that is hard to explain. I would call it the place your mind and soul came to wait when you died._

"What? If I died, then how can I be alive?"

_Well you're not, not really._

"What does that mean?"

_It means you're not, entirely dead. You are not entirely alive right now either._

Bi Han didn't really know how to reply to that, but he tried anyway.

"Why?"

_You were killed in the Netherealm, your soul was corrupted and remained there. However, something unexpected happened, and now you are here._

"What happened?" Bi Han asked, standing up.

_Me._

"Who are you?"

Bi Han noticed something at his feet. The light from above cast a shadow. The shadow moved. Then something started to rise from it, like it was entering from a hole in the ground. It was as black as the place Bi Han was in, but when he looked into it's eyes the darkness looked so, welcoming.

_I am you._

"You are not me."

_Aren't I? I am you entirely. I have always been here, been you, to some extent. The only difference now is that I have a voice to talk to you as an independent being, another pair of eyes and ears, another heart and mind, another pair of hands._

The black being extended his hand to Bi Han. Bi Han merely looked at it, not wanting to touch it.

"You are not me. You are some kind of demon, an evil creature."

The black being laughed, and it was a terrible noise. His voice and laugh sounded like it was muffled and distant, like it was the quieter half of a normal voice, but still came to his ears clearly. Bi Han stared at him in amazement and horror, the being looked exactly like him. He was clad in the same clothing he wore before Scorpion killed him, the same mask. The difference was the black skin, the blacker clothes, and the cold, dead white eyes. Bi Han blinked and the creature was gone instantly. Bi Han, still in the light, looked down at his shadow and found it normal again, moving with him. Then he heard it, the same laugh echoing in his head, though slighter now.

_Like I said, I am you. I think the problem is that you don't know who you are anymore, or perhaps you never did? You were Bi Han, a member of the Lin Kuei, a ruthless and bloodthirsty assassin. I am your desire for power, your love of fighting and killing, your greed, your anger. I am you, and you are me. You are Noob, I am Saibot. We are one and the same. Now get ready, it's time to get back your body._

Bi Han felt the burning return, even more intense this time. He felt hands all over his body despite no one else being here. As Noob Saibot screamed in agony, the light shining on him became so intense that it blinded him. When his vision returned, he wasn't in that dark place anymore. He carried it with him.

Noob awoke screaming on a bloody stone table. Several hooded figures were holding him down. He was inside what looked like some sort of temple like structure, with flaming braziers and spiked pillars dominating the view. A tall, white skinned man with markings all over his body stood with crossed arms, grinning in accomplishment.

"You!" Noob screamed.

"Greetings Noob, I have resurrected you from death."

Noob glanced around at the hooded people who restrained him.

"You can release him." Quan Chi waved his hand at the hooded priests.

They released their hold on Noob and he sat up quickly, restraining himself for the moment. He noticed that he had some new clothes. His tunic and pants were different, as were his boots and gauntlets, and he now had a hood instead of a skin tight head covering. His mask was also different. What shocked him most was found on the reverse of his gauntlets, where his forearm showed. The skin was an oily black.

"What have you done to me?"

"I have revived you to live again and aid me; I have made you stronger than you were before. I'll need you to be."

"Why would I help you? I remember you appearing in the Netherrealm and showing Scorpion that false vision. I died because of you."

"And now I have brought you back, better than before as you will see for yourself. Now you are free from the Lin Kuei, now you are a part of something far greater with immeasurable gain. All I ask is that you aid me with all your extensive skills."

"To what end sorcerer?" Noob asked suspiciously.

"To the domination of Outworld and beyond. I'm sure you find that appealing, do you not?"

_You do find it appealing. I know you do._

Noob smiled evilly beneath his mask. He found it more than appealing.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"And you are sure that they will make it there safely?" Quan Chi asked.

"They have traveled undetected throughout Outworld for the last week. Rain is not aware of the supply convoy." Reiko assured him.

"Your armies cannot afford to lose those supplies. I will have someone go and guard them."

"I do not need a babysitter Quan Chi!" Reiko insisted.

"Do be too proud to accept assistance. It is not only Rain you must beware of; Kitana's forces are out there to. I will have an agent sent to guard those convoys. You can leave."

Reiko got up and left before he said something that would get him killed. Quan Chi bore a self satisfied smile.

"Noob, I have a task for you."

Noob gave him his silent attention.

"A supply convoy is nearing the end of its journey, but I want you to make sure that everything goes well."

"You don't place much confidence in Reiko." Noob stated.

"He is too sure of himself. Being one of Shao Kahn's top generals makes him think that he is fit to be emperor already. He has no such skill."

"Then why place him in charge of the armies in Outworld?"

"Because he already is shaped to that position. He's a soldier, and a rather decent one at that. Now go through this portal and join the convoy."

Quan Chi opened a portal, the green outlines reflecting off the walls. Noob stepped through it and appeared in the living forest among several wagons filled with food and weapons. His sudden appearance startled a few of the guards and wagon drivers, but they all seemed to know that he was sent by Quan Chi. Sitting atop a crate in one of the wagons, Noob sat silently for two hours, smirking beneath his mask.

_I wonder if they realize they've been noticed._

"I doubt it; they are still trying too hard to be stealthy."

_Do you think the other guards have noticed?_

"One of them is asleep in the third wagon, the other five look like they are about to die from exhaustion."

_Well, one of them is just about to die._

One of the guards walking next to the second of four wagons suddenly dropped dead on the ground, his throat slashed open by the knife of a ninja clad in blue clothing. Four more ninja's wearing the same came out of the trees. Two more of the guards were killed instantly with bare hands; the last guard stood his ground with his spear.

_Don't you think we've waited long enough?_

"I want to see if the Reiko's men are even remotely useful."

The lone guard was surrounded. He jabbed with his spear at one ninja. He merely caught the shaft out of the air and pulled the spear from his hands. Immediately afterwards two of the other ninjas cut him open from behind with their knives. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Useless." Noob said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Said the last guard, who had been sleeping.

Noob produced a shuriken and tossed it into the man's throat. He choked on his blood and died.

_Pathetic._

The only people left were the five ninjas, five very scared wagon drivers, and Noob. It wasn't a fair fight. Noob teleported and grabbed hold of one of the ninja's, carrying him through his black hole five times before slamming, and crushing, his skull on the ground. Another of the ninjas threw a shuriken his way. Noob dodged it, caught it out of the air, and threw it back at its owner, along with three of his own. Two of the bladed stars hit the ninja in the chest, one in the jugular, and the last right in his eye. The three remaining blue ninjas circled around him. Noob stood in the center in a loose battle stance.

"Is this what the Lin Kuei finds acceptable now? I'm not impressed." Noob taunted.

"You will regret your insults wraith." One of the ninja's said.

"I really doubt that. So tell me, who sent you? Answer me, and your death won't be too painful."

The ninja who had threatened Noobed leaped into the air, brandishing a sword from his back. Saibot shot forth from Noob's body and kicked the man out of the air, and then melted back into his body. The other two engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. Noob fought both of them simultaneously, parrying a strike from one and then punching the other in the face. He brought his leg up to kick one in the face, and then jumped off one leg and crane kicked the other. Recovering from the kick, one of the ninjas tried to grapple him to the ground. Noob stood completely straight and had Saibot appear behind the ninja, dragging him down into the ground and out of sight. The second ninja came to exchange blows with him. Noob parried every one and then delivered a palm strike straight to his face, breaking his nose under the mask. Taking advantage of his oppenets injured stumble, Noob used a judo hip throw to flip the man over him and onto the ground. Noob brought up his foot and stomped down on his back, shattering his spine. Not a moment afterwards, the ninja taken by Saibot appeared out of a black hole and fell to the ground, beaten to death.

All that remained now was Noob and the Lin Kuei ninja with the sword.

"You fight well wraith, but to fail the Lin Kuei is to forfeit my life."

_You know that better than anybody._

Noob was a little irritated by Saibot's dark joke.

_What? Don't tell me it's too soon._

"Prepare yourself wraith, it ends here!"

The ninja came at Noob swinging. He slashed downwards, upwards, sideways, all he cut was air. Noob swayed this way and that, dodging every attempted cut. He then grabbed the ninja's sword arm by the wrist, pulled it forward and forced his elbow too far upwards, braking it. The ninja screamed in pain, and then Saibot materialized behind him and twisted his head all the way around. His lifeless body slumped to the ground between the two beings.

_That was a good enough work out, but it would have been useful to know who sent them._

"Well, we can't ask them now. You, wagon driver! You should be safe for the rest of the way, so continue on."

The wagon driver nodded his head fearfully and led the rest of the convoy to their destination. Noob remained behind to search the bodies of the ninja's for any clues as to who employed them. The clue came spinning towards his head. With lightning quick reflexes, Noob caught the item out of the air. It was a large bladed boomerang.

_Well that is convenient._

The two sets of cold eyes picked out the silhouette of the womanly figure hiding in the living trees, and both mouths smiled thinly with anticipation.

* * *

><p><em>I hope I didn't make Noob seem to overpowered here. The setting will be explained in future chapters. Read, review, suggest.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Cold, white, dead yet somehow living eyes found Jade high up in the voracious trees, which were practically salivating from her presence and the dead bodies of the Lin Kuei ninjas.

_He caught it right out of the damn air._

Noob tossed Jade's bladed boomerang into the air and caught it three times. On the third catch, he threw it back at Jade with even more speed than her practiced hand could achieve. The weapon spun through the air, veering off to the left and then curving to come straight at her. Jade turned and caught it perfectly. She turned back and Noob was right in her face, standing on the same branch as her.

"Boo!"

Noob engaged her in combat, the both of them needing to watch their balance on the tree branch. Jade was a skilled acrobat and fighter, but Noob didn't seem hindered at all on the new terrain. Jade ducked beneath a straight punch, but then out of Noob's abdomen came another fist, blacker than even Noob's. It hit Jade right in the nose and she slipped off the branch. She quickly grabbed hold of it, and used her momentum to swing through the air and onto another branch.

_She is a limber one, but it's a shame that I had to damage that pretty face._

"What kind of demon are you?" Jade asked, blood staining her green mask by the nose.

"I am Noob Saibot, sent here by Quan Chi to ensure the protection of the supply convoy that your Lin Kuei assassins just attacked. I still feel like my time was wasted." Noob said to her.

"So you are just one of the sorcerer's dogs then, trying to keep his puppet Reiko in power."

"And you are just a lapdog to Kitana. She believes that she has a stake in this war, but I think she only wants Outworld for herself. It seems more of her father rubbed off on her than she will ever believe." Noob grinned beneath his mask.

Jade stood bolt upright and reached for her boomerang behind her back. She threw it will all her might, and Noob dodged it but received a bloody gash on his shoulder. As he turned back around, Jade had jumped from her branch and gone sailing through her air, extending her staff in the process. The metal staff struck Noob in the forehead and almost made him fall off the tree. Jade landed perfectly and caught the returning boomerang without looking and held it in her hand as a weapon.

"Kitana is not Kahn's daughter, and she seeks to save this realm from the evil rulers who would claim it. And I will not allow you to insult Kitana any longer!"

_I think you made her angry!_

"Quiet…" Noob ordered quietly.

Jade twirled her staff in her one hand and advanced on him. Noob had to keep taking a step back to avoid the spinning pole and the jabs and thrusts Jade made. He watched it twirl, and at the perfect moment moved in close to her. However, she used her bladed boomerang in her other hand to slash him in the abdomen, forcing him back again and allowing her to crack him over the back of the head with the staff. Noob took several steps back, getting to where the branch protruded from the tree trunk and rubbed his head in pain.

_She is making you look like a fool._

"Then you do something!"

Noob waited for the right moment between the spinning of the staff again, but this time sent Saibot dashing at Jade. Saibot made it through the staff, but Jade beheaded the shadow figure with her boomerang. Momentarily blocked by the dissolving figure, Jade wasn't able to counter Noob himself rushing her and smacking the boomerang from her hand and down to the ground below. Noob then hit her with a right hook and straight kicked her in the belly, knocking her back. Jade used her momentum to do a backwards tuck and roll, landing crouched with her staff held behind her.

_You did that on purpose._

"You've lost your toy and your advantage Jade." Noob said.

"I have lost my boomerang, but not this fight. Show me what you and your friend can do!"

Jade took a stance much more suited to using her staff; staggered footing and her hands placed near the end and middle of the metal pole. Noob advanced quickly but cautiously, swaying swiftly to avoid Jade's pinpoint thrusts and her wide reaching swings. She swiped at his head and he ducked it, only to have her bring the swing back and strike his leg. Noob faltered slightly and lunged at Jade, punching her in the chest and pushing her back. As Jade took a step back, brought about the reverse end of her staff and managed strike him along the jaw. She followed up against his recoil by butting him in the gut and then drove the staff into the branch to give herself leverage so that she could kick him off the branch.

Noob felt Jade's heeled boot kick him right in the spot where he was cut and he lost his footing, starting the twenty foot fall to the ground. He could see her watching him fall, expecting him to be killed or incapacitated by the fall. Noob turned in mid air and faced the ground, rapidly getting closer. At the last second, he opened a black portal in the ground and slipped through it, closing it behind him. The portal reopened in the air, five feet above Jade. Jade only had enough time to look above her and see the black fist appear out of the blacker hole and crash into her head. Jade was forced to drop her staff so that she could stop herself from falling. She spread out her limbs and tried to wrap herself around the branch enough to stay on. The bark scratched and scraped whatever exposed skin it could find, of which there was a lot of. Jade gripped the tree like a child stuck on too high monkey bars. She grunted in pain and frustration as she managed to get back up and to her feet. Noob stood tall waiting for her, despite the oil like blood spilling from a blue fleshed wound.

"Now you don't have your stick either, now have you lost this fight?" Noob asked condescendingly.

Jade's response was to rush him, foregoing her more evasive style for brute force. Saibot slid out from Noob and across the branch along what resembled an oil slick towards Jade. The nimble women easily vaulted over the shadow and close the distance between the real enemy. Jade combined her superior speed and surprising strength to put herself on even ground with Noob.

Noob kicked her inside her knee and ducked beneath Jade's attempted hook. He came up quickly for a vicious uppercut, but Jade moved early enough for it to miss, and she fed him straight punch, knocking him onto his back. Jade mounted him quickly and started raining blows down on him. About four punches in, Noob had somehow managed to catch both of Jade's bloody fists and stop them. Their fight had been turned into a battle of strength and grunting. If a blind man had been listening to the scene, the sounds may have given him the wrong idea, and if Noob were an undisciplined teenager, and if his body wasn't throbbing from pain, he might have enjoyed having a woman such Jade on top of him like this.

"I remember hearing about you from Baraka and Reptile while being an enforcer for Shao Kahn. The Tarkatan said you were a treacherous wench that used cowardly tactics in a fight, characteristic of an assassin." Noob said from below.

"Did he now?" Jade replied, trying to overpower him still.

"He did, and I think Baraka is just a sore loser, now that I've fought you for myself. You done…adequately."

"Adequately? You do realize that you are bleeding profusely from your gut, and I've got you pinned to the ground."

Noob chuckled slightly.

"You do realize that I have friends in high places."

Noob gestured with his head to another tree branch, this higher up another tree. Jade looked over at it and saw Saibot, barely visible against the darkness except for the white eyes and the glint of light off the metal in his hands. Jade realized then that Noob wasn't trying to push her back anymore; he was pulling her closer to him. Saibot threw one shuriken towards them, and Jade managed to move her head out of the way of it. Guttural laughter could be heard beneath here.

"Why don't you let me help you?" Noob said and he pulled her closer.

Jade resisted, and she saw another shuriken coming towards her again. She turned her head sideways the sharp star cut off some of her hair only. Jade's eyes went from Noob to Saibot and back again. Saibot had one more shuriken left, and his last throw was closer than even the one before it. Jade didn't like the odds of Saibot missing again, so when he threw the final star, she pushed herself against Noob to avoid it.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jade did so, her and Noob both fell through a black hole that opened beneath them. Jade felt Noob's hold on her hands release and now she was in free fall. Her surroundings were a suffocating darkness, and she felt like her descent had slowed despite there being no wind on her.<p>

_You are in my world now!_

"What is this? Where am I?" Jade asked.

_A void, a blind spot in the world. A place for people to come and, find themselves._

Jade turned around in the darkness, her sense of hearing becoming more acute due to the sheer lack of any outside sound, while at the same time her eyesight seemed to be deteriorating by staring into the blackness. Suddenly, she felt something strike her across the face.

_Did that hurt?_

Another attack; to her stomach this time. Jade couldn't find any footing to counter or at least take the blow better, like she was sinking.

"Show yourself coward!" She yelled in anger.

_That a peculiar thin to hear from someone who benefits so much from hiding. But I can see, I can feel it. You are getting angry._

Jade got hit across her back.

_You seem so calm and collected on the outside, but you do that to hide your inner feelings. You are angry about something, so very angry…._

Jade found herself thinking about Tanya, the women who had betrayed Edenia to Shao Kahn. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth under her mask, feeling like she couldn't lose control. Something hit her five times all over her body. Jade lashed out into the darkness but hit nothing, only feeling like her movements were being slowed and dragged down.

_You are getting so angry, you don't want to be here, don't want to hear me or get hit by me anymore, but you just can't do a damn thing about it. _

Jade started to breath heavily and erratically, and looked around desperately for an exit, for a light.

_And now, you are scared. You are afraid that you have failed, and that you are going to die._

Jade thought about Kitana, and the rebel forces. She wanted to get back to her best friend. She didn't want Kitana to need to lead the rebels by herself; she didn't want to die without having helped them. Actually, she just didn't want to die.

"Let me out." Jade said quietly.

_Why should I?_

"Let me out…"

_Make me._

"Let me out!"

Laughter, sounding like the voice that had been talking to her, resonated through out this dark domain. Jade covered her ears, but it still got through. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the darkness, showing the spot where she and Noob had been fighting. Before Jade could make an attempt to get there, arms wrapped around her and she was accelerated through the hole. She caught a brief glimpse of the living forest before she was back in the darkness, and then taken back out again by the person holding her.

"You are not as strong as you think you are Jade." Noob said into her ear.

Their speed was building as they teleported through the real world and the darkness.

"You are just as troubled by your humanity as I once was. It makes you weak, and now you will die for it!"

Jade couldn't break free from his grasp, and she caught on to what he was doing. Noob intended to close the hole and slam her into the ground, killing her at this speed.

"Kitana will be next, and your rebels will be destroyed."

Jade opened her eyes, the green irises showing hot rage and determination. She brought her head forward, and with all her strength, brought it back into Noob's face. Noob's mask hurt her, and Jade felt and heard a small cracking sound. Whoever it was, Noob's grip loosened on her. She broke free and managed to escape landing on her head with the final pass. She instead landed on her shoulder, hard. Using what stamina she had left, Jade wasted no time in getting back up. Noob was on one knee, regaining his composure. Instead of continuing the fight, Jade leapt from the branch they were on to another one, and then another. Soon she was running across the branches like stepping stones. Noob watched her leave, staying on the one branch. The sun had gone down and the already dark forest was cast in darkness, save for the moon. Noob was still able to pick out Jade from the darkness of the trees.

_She is very determined._

"She can't escape from me, not like this."

Noob put his hand on the tree branch, and his shadow gathered at that spot.

"Get her."

The shadow shot out and moved across the trees and through the darkness after Jade.

* * *

><p>Jade had been running for about two minutes now and didn't see any sign of Noob. She was in no shape to continue a fight with him. If she could get out of the forest, she could meet up with a small group of rebel soldiers not far away.<p>

"Faster, move faster." She told to herself.

She reached an area where the moonlight got through. Jade's shadow was cast against the surroundings, being distorted by the odd shapes. Jade noticed something odd, her shadow was warping itself. It grew in size, and the shape became more masculine. She recognized it instantly and increased her speed, which was a feat in itself. Almost mimicking her movements, Saibot ran across the trees and hoped from branch to branch. No longer was it just projected onto the surface, it was now a three dimensional being. Jade kept on running, but Saibot didn't seem to be affected by things like stamina. Jade reached behind her and took out a device given to her at the rebel's base. It was a simple thing, a light piece of metal with a button on it. She pressed it and it started to beep quietly. She put it back and continued to run. She noticed Saibot becoming darker, if that was possible. Suddenly, it turned back into a shadow and went flying through the air. Jade ducked beneath it and saw Saibot reappear in a darker area that was close to her. It did so again, getting even closer to her. The entire area was dark and filled with shadowy spots. Saibot continued to teleport until it appeared right behind Jade. Saibot tackled her from behind and both of them fell from the trees. They landed on the hard ground, with Jade pinned beneath Saibot. She was too hurt to even squirm beneath it.

"Did you really think you could et away like that?" Noob said, coming out of a black hole.

He came over and crouched down by Jade's head, looking at her upside down. He removed her torn mask to see her face in full.

"You are a beautiful woman Jade, and a capable one. I'm sure Quan Chi will be able to use you or a number of things."

Suddenly, the air around them started to get cold, and frost started to fall. The frost formed into a large ball, and it exploded, releasing a blinding light. When Noob could see again, the person before him looked at him defiantly.

"Let her go Bi Han." Sub Zero said through his metal helmet.

"What are you doing here Kuai Leng?" Noob asked.

"I followed the signal from Jade's beacon; I'm here to save her." Sub Zero said, looking at Jade being pinned by Saibot.

Sub Zero's chest opened and a ball of ice shot forth from it towards Saibot. The shadow melted from it and returned to Noob, acting as a mere shadow again. The ground the ball hit was flash frozen, the steam crackling from it. Sub Zero kept his eyes on Noob as he helped Jade to her feet, letting her lean against him from support.

"Do you really think I'll just let you leave?" Noob said.

A burst of pain hit him and he put his hand over the cut on his abdomen. It hadn't stopped bleeding. Sub Zero noticed his pain.

Sub Zero formed his great sword of ice and held it in his free hand.

"You won't be able to stop me. Stay out of my way Bi Han, this won't be the last time we meet, I promise you."

The two brothers shared an intense lock of eyes. Noob had a second pair on his side.

_We can't take him on now, but he doesn't want really leave either. We will see him again._

Noob reluctantly opened a portal and stepped through it, leaving Sub Zero and Jade alone.

"I was doing fine….but thanks." Jade said.

Sub Zero dissolved his sword and carried Jade fireman style.

"Don't mention it. Just rest, I'll get you back."

* * *

><p><em>This fight got really out of hand, I didn't mean for it to be this long. At the end, I figured it was cool enough to shell out some character details so I left it. I know I said I would show more of the setting this time, and I didn't. Next chapter, definitely. A few points, Sub Zero is a cyborg in this story. Also, when I write in italics that is Saibot talking to Noob only, no other characters could hear it. The exception of course was when Jade was trapped and Saibot was mocking her, again in italics. I hope this doesn't cause confusion, and I'll work on making it better in the future. Please review and tell me what you think, and maybe some suggestions if you have any.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Shao Kahn's Palace**

"The maps you requested sir." A sweating servant said meekly.

"Lay them out and leave us. Be quick about it." Rain ordered.

The servant, as quickly as he could started unrolling the large maps of the Outworld landscape on the war room table. He dared not to look at any of the five people that were standing around the table, lest he somehow invite pain to himself. When he got to the other end of the table, despite his best efforts, for a second he peered at the person next to him. Her body was jaw dropping, even more so because of her attire. Her face was masked by a veil, and he noticed her grin or do something underneath it, but the range to which her mouth widened wasn't possible for any mere human. When her orange and golden cat like eyes snapped on him, it took all of his willpower not to fidget or almost rip the end of the map. He hurried out of the room quickly once he was done.

"Why have you assembled us here Rain? Is it to look at these boring pictures?" Mileena asked with a wisecracking tone.

"I've called you all here because we have pressing matters to attend to, pertaining to our enemies." Rain answered.

"Oh really? Well I had pressing matters pertaining to our enemies as well down in the tortue chambers. Until you interrupted me…"

"Show some respect Mileena!" Baraka barked.

"You are telling me to show respect worm? Even with my father gone, I still hold a higher position then you, so why don't you be a good dog and sit quietly while the masters talk?" Mileena mocked.

Baraka snarled and slid one blade out of his forearm. Mileena drew both her sais and snarled herself. Before either one of them could make a move, a powerful jet of water slammed into Mileena and slammed her against the wall.

"Enough!" Rain shouted angrily.

Baraka stopped dead in his tracks and retracted his blade. Mileena got to her feet, drenched head to toe. It was a sight to behold.

"I have no patience for petty bickering, from anyone. Is that clear?" Rain asked everyone present.

"Yes sir, forgive me." Baraka said while bowing his head.

"Always so eager to please, Baraka…" Mileena said.

Suddenly, a ball of water gathered around her head.

"And Mileena…" Rain began.

Mileena thrashed around and clawed at the water bubble, but the liquid simply let her hands pass through and moved with her head.

"There is only one master here, me. Is that understood?" Rain asked.

Mileena couldn't respond because the bubble still threatened to drown her.

"I can not hear you Mileena…" Rain said cruelly.

Mileena fell to her knees, she was panicking as the water started to get into her mouth and nose and her air was gone.

"Due speak up my dear!" Rain snickered slightly.

The bubble burst and Mileena choked as water left her lungs and throat. She took deep breaths of air and coughed out some more water before replying.

"Yes Rain, you are the only master. My master."

In her mind, she wanted to kill him, to take her place as Outworld's ruler being Kahn's only 'child'. However, she was no match for Rain, and she knew it. Dripping with water, she took her place at the table. Kano stole glances at her wet figure and outfit, almost impossibly hugging her body more now.

"Good. Now then, I have these maps here because we have located the main base of the rebels led by Princess Kitana."

He pointed to a spot in the mountain ranges, a very remote area.

"If we know we're they are, why don't we slaughter them and focus our efforts on fighting Reiko and the traitors?" Baraka asked.

"It won't work." Reptile, in his human form, told him.

"What do you mean it won't work? With Kahn's… I mean Rain's armies and my Tarkatan hordes the rebels will be dealt with easily." Baraka insisted.

Reptile looked at Rain and he nodded to the Saurian, giving him permission to explain.

"A sizable amount of soldiers were dispatched to assault the base, with Kintaro leading them. Only of handful of them returned and several of them were grievously injured. Kintaro was killed during the battle." Reptile recounted.

This was surprising news to Kano, Mileena and Baraka. Kintaro's prowess in battle was well known.

"The rebels, in addition to a number of dangerous fighters, also have the advantage in terrain. The base is situated on the higher ground, and the route to it is narrow, making it impossible to send large amounts of troops or heavy weapons in at once. Also, the mountains make archers and catapults almost useless. Catapults may actually be hazardous if the munitions roll back down the hills."

"Why don't we leave them be for now? The rebels attack us and Reiko without discrimination." Mileena suggested.

"Fighting Reiko's forces is hard enough without the rebels using guerrilla tactics against us. It doesn't matter if they attack each other; our location is the center point between both of theirs, so we are constantly at risk of being caught in the crossfire. I want the rebels dead or at least flushed out of their natural fortress. And I would prefer not rushing in blindly with reckless abandon again or just leaving it to sort it self out." Rain while looking at Baraka and Mileena.

"Perhaps we should assassinate their leaders. If I kill Princess Kitana, they will be left leaderless." Reptile offered.

"There is no guarantee that you can get it done alone, and I don't have enough assassins as skilled as you in infiltration." Rain said.

"Aw hell, forget all that sneaky stuff, I've got a solution to your rat problem." Kano stated with a smile.

"No amount of guns you bring me will help this situation Kano, my soldiers have plenty of weapons." Rain said.

"I'm not talking about a weapon….hmm. actually you might as well just call it a weapon, but this will help you I promise."

"A promise from someone like you doesn't inspire confidence." Rain said.

"Come on, haven't I come through for you before?" Kano asked rhetorically.

Rain sneered beneath his mask. Kano was insufferable, but he was a good tactician.

"You are sure this weapon will root out the rebels?" Rain asked.

"For a price, I can make anything happen mate." Kano said.

"A price…" Rain said after sighing.

He pulled a sack form his belt and tossed it onto Kano's side of the table. It crumpled up the map where it landed and made a loud sound from the impact. Kano picked it up and found that it had weight to it. Inside he found emeralds, ruby, sapphires, and diamonds. Five of each and all of them of the highest quality even from just a glance.

"That is half. You can have the rest when you bring me this, weapon." Rain said.

Kano stared greedily at the gems, glittering under the red light of his cybernetic eye.

"You've got a deal mate. I just gotta pay a visit to Earthrtealm."

* * *

><p>Noob walked unsteadily as blood dripped from his wound. He had gotten out of the living forest and started heading towards the area where he sensed an open portal back to the Netherrealm. The sun had already come up slightly as night turned to day.<p>

_She really did a number on you._

"On us."

_Well I don't bleed._

"She would've been killed if Kuai hadn't intervened. Next time, things will be different."

_Will they?_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

_This is the second time that he has beaten you. Albeit you were wounded badly, but your heart didn't seem to be in it._

"I was exhausted and hurt, I still am. That's it."

_Is that it?_

"I said that is it!"

_I suppose we will find out, next time._

Noob noticed a small group of huts, not even enough to be called a village up ahead. He also felt the sensation of the portal coming from that direction.

"It would be in an inhabited area." Noob griped aloud.

Upon approaching the small encampment, he could hear the cries of people, fearful and panicking. The sound of pottery being smashed also mixed with it. He entered more and found twelve people, ten adults and two children were standing well away from the portal. He brushed past them and they gave fearful shrieks at his appearance as well. Noob saw what they were initially afraid of; an oni from had come through the open portal from the Netherrealm and into the camp. He was also holding a little girl in his claws, his jaws dripping with putrid saliva.

Noob had grown accustomed to seeing oni; they were a common sight in the Netherealm. That is why he didn't know what possessed him to stop and stare at the creature, making it turn to him and snarl. When he didn't move the oni, sensing a challenge or hostility, dropped the girl and charged Noob. Ignoring his painful injury, Noob maneuvered around the oni and grabbed on of the horns jutting out of his head, ripping it out. He then impaled the oni through the mouth and into it's head with the horn, killing it. Noob let the oni drop to the ground and noticed that utter silence had befallen all the people who were panicking not even a minute ago. They focused on him and on the dead oni. Noob decided that it was best he leave now. Before could however, something wrapped around his leg. It was tight.

"Thank you!" The formerly captive little girl said.

Noob didn't know what to do. The child was hugging him. She was warm, or rather he was cold, deathly cold. He noticed the difference in body temperatures during fights, such as when he fought Jade. But this little girl, her warmth, it was kind and gentle, and he felt….

_Look out!_

"Monster!" Someone was screaming.

Noob turned to see a man, one of the men who merely watched as the oni held the little girl, charge him with a pitchfork. Saibot materialized only half way out of him, enough so that he could grab the pitchfork and stop it just short of impaling Noob. Noob's killer instinct took over and he tore the pitchfork from the man's hands and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. The scared man whimpered and squirmed as Noon held him in the air, slowly chocking him and threatening to crush his neck. It was too easy; to able to have this kind of absolute power over someone. On a whim, he could end this man's life and he couldn't do a thing about it. The power was intoxicating…..

A little gasp, a tiny whimper of fear and shock and worry was all it took. Noob heard it and looked down at the little girl that was embracing him as her savior before. Now she had her hands over her mouth, tears pouring down her cheeks from her big eyes. A broken mirror, still mostly intact, showed a reflection of the entire scene. Noob could see the afraid girl, the man suffering in his grasp, and him. His black clothing, once blue, his even blacker skin, once white, his oil like blood, once red as is proper for a real person, and his dead white eyes, once lively and blue.

_What are you waiting for?_

Noob let the man dropped to the ground, still alive. He didn't wait to see the reactions off the others; he just stepped through the portal. It closed behind him and he felt the warmth again, but this time it was the hateful, angry, corrupting, burning heat of the netherrealm fires. He felt something like derision inside him, but it came from Saibot instead of him.

_Next time indeed._

* * *

><p>Using the hacking abilities of his cybernetic eye, Kano made the large metal doors slide open. He had snuck into the Special Forces base with relative ease, though he did need to kill at least five guards so far. He wiped his knives against the uniform of the most recently killed guard to clean off the blood and then slid them into the sheaths on his boots. The room he entered didn't have any guards; they weren't necessary. The only asset in here was no threat, at least in its current state. Dominating the view of the room was a glass tank filled with water. A hose came in through the top and into a breathing mask. It was a mixture of oxygen for breathing and sleeping gas. Breathing through the mask was a very large man. He was 6'10 with enough muscle to fit his height and he had numerous scars, some small and others stretching across large portions of his body.<p>

"I think you've had a long enough bath my friend." Kano said aloud.

He used his eye laser to melt a hole in the glass tank, and the water started to pour out.

"Rise and shine Tremor."

* * *

><p><em>I haven't updated this story or any others for a long time. My laptop is dead and I'm currently working off of a USB stick and whatever computer I can get a hold of. I'm bringing in Tremor because he hasn't gotten a lot of characterization so I want to make him a major player here. Also, he is a ninja, and you can never have enough ninjas. Read, review, and suggest.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

The gray stone and dry soil began to get stained a darker shade by the rain. For the rebels that made this canyon their base of operations, this was a welcome change of weather from the almost constantly arid and hot climate. That was until the pleasantly refreshing drizzle quickly grew into a heavy downpour. Soldiers and non military workers alike scrambled to hoist rain tarps over all of the many tents before they became so drenched that they collapsed under their own weight. One individual stood on a stone precipice, staring up into the violet Outworld sky as the rain crashed into him. Unable to blink the water away, he had to wipe it away with his hand, leaving slight water marks on the hardened glass like material covering his eyes. Sub Zero let the water cup in his hand, and then squished it between both his hands. He felt no sensation. He let out a heavy sigh, and even that was alien to him. He tried to find some humor in a joke one of the Lin Kuei initiates had made in a kind hearted attempt to cheer him up; that when he sighed or breathed he sounded like Darth Vader. Sub Zero took it upon himself to actually watch the movie; needless to say he wasn't amused by the comparison. Despite that, he appreciated the initiate's intentions and remained a good sport.

"If you keep standing out here you might rust." Someone said behind him.

He recognized the voice, and knew the comment wasn't meant to be offensive, but rather a very clever shot at his situation, indicative of the woman's intelligence wittiness.

"How long have you wanted to use that one Jade?" Sub Zero asked while turning to here.

She was wearing a hooded cloak, likely to protect the bandages she had from the rain.

"Since I found you standing out here moping in the rain."

"How can you tell?" He asked, trying his hand at poking fun at himself.

Jade smiled and shook her head at this, but it exuded more empathy than amusement.

"Body language can show more than a facial expression. That you are standing out in the rain makes it more dramatic."

"I wasn't moping, I was just….remembering." He said solemnly

"Remembering your human self, or your brother?"

Sub Zero was surprised that she would suspect that he was thinking about his brother, but he was, and he was the fool for underestimating Jade's intellect again.

"Both." He stated.

A small silence lingered between them for a few moments, and Jade had decided not to press the issue further.

"Come one, everyone is assembled in the command tent." She said and she lead him to the tent.

The tent was larger than the others, and inside there were chests with weapons, documents, as well as the same strewn about. Dominating the space was a large table, with several maps as well as dossiers. Already in the tent were Smoke, the second in command of the Lin Kuei after Sub Zero, and Princess Kitana, the ruler of Edenia and leader of the rebel forces.

"Can your assassins get to him through this pass?" Kitana asked smoke and placed her finger on one of the maps.

"They can go anywhere; the problem is them getting back. Taking this route is a long trip, should they fail in their assassination of Reiko, we won't know about it for days." Smoke told her.

"And that will give him plenty of time to prepare a counterattack." Kitana said to herself in frustration.

Sub Zero and Jade joined them around the table.

"Must we try to eliminate Reiko so soon? Rain is a bigger threat." Jade said.

"Overall yes, but Rain is relying on brute force and our location gives us an almost impenetrable defense from him. Reiko would be easier to take out; his forces are less numerous and he has no officers to speak of." Kitana explained.

"But Reiko is being backed by Quan Chi." Sub Zero added.

"Quan Chi is using Reiko as a figure head to expand his influence. With Reiko gone, his stake in this war is lost. I don't want to drag Netherealmers into this fight."

"Well they have joined on their own." Jade said and gestured to her injuries.

"Indeed, Quan Chi cares enough about this war to provide protection to even a simple supply caravan." Smoke stated.

"Noob Saibot's involvement does not mean Quan Chi is willing to step up as the leader of Reiko's forces. When we will Reiko, if Noob Saibot intervenes he will be dealt with as well." Kitana said.

"What?" Sub Zero asked.

"Sub Zero, I know you think that your brother can be saved, but I can't put the lives of my rebels at risk over a cause that may be hopeless."

"With respect Princess, we did have an agreement. You agreed that if the Lin Kuei aided you in this civil war that we could deal with Bi Han as we deemed fit." Smoke said in a calm and reasonable manner.

"But he has proven a threat even to you, shown that he cares nothing for his old affiliations." Kitana reasoned.

"Wouldn't you try everything you could to save your mother?" Sub Zero asked boldly.

For a second, the air of authority broke and revealed the women unaccustomed to being in a leadership position in Kitana. She let out a heavy sigh from her full red lips, and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Do you really think you can save him?" She asked seriously.

Sub Zero faltered for a moment, unsure. He wanted to say yes, but he didn't think he believed in it enough to give her back the steadfast answer that her question demanded.

"Yes Kitana, I do." He said.

"As do I." Smoke stated.

Kitana eyed Jade and the bandages she had.

"What about you Jade? Do you believe this, 'man' can be redeemed?"

"I would be a hypocrite if I said no." Jade said, alluding to both of their time under Shao Kahn's control.

"Very well Sub Zero, you have my full support in trying to save your brother. This meeting is over." Kitana ordered.

Smoke and Jade left into the rain first, and Sub Zero was about to exit when Kitana called him. He turned to her, and she stood with her arms under her large breasts and wore an expression of both frustration, and knowing how he felt.

"I would have done everything I could to save my mother, and more. The problem was not in the effort though; it was because there was nothing to save. Recognize a lost cause sooner to avoid hurting yourself, and others." She told him.

If he still had a face capable of expressing emotions, he would have been frowning knowingly. Instead, the never changing blankness of his faceplate was all Kitana got before he left. Smoke was waiting for him outside the tent.

"So, what do you really think?" He asked Sub Zero.

"I think….we have a difficult time ahead of us. Has Sareena reported back yet?" Sub Zero asked.

"No she hasn't. She must still be in the Netherrealm, I hope she knows what she is doing."

"She is a native of that place, she should be fine."

"But Bi Han isn't himself anymore, who knows what he is liable to do."

* * *

><p>Rain inspected Tremor, walking around him. Baraka, as a security measure, stood next to him in an attempt to intimidating so as to deter any funny business. The attempt seemed lost on Tremor, who dwarfed the larger than average Tarkatan and looked, if nothing else bored. Reptile was perched up on a ledge overlooking the room, Mileena sat with both her legs crossed on the seat of an ornate chair.<p>

"So this is your weapon Kano? Well he certainly is big." Rain said.

"Yeah he'll eat you out of house and home, plus he is a snappy dresser to isn't he?" Kano said and slapped Tremor on the back.

Tremor was dressed in brownish orange attire. His tunic and pants were covered in thick leather, and dulled spikes protruded from his knee guards, bracers, and shoulder pads. His mask was larger than what most ninjas wore; it extended downward past his chin almost resembling a shield or the beak of an eagle. Parts of elaborate tattoos, similar to Kano's Black Dragon tattoos, could be seen on what skin was exposed on his chest.

"He smells too…clean, not like a fighter should." Baraka said to Kano.

"Well he's been locked up in a tank of water for awhile now, what do you expect? You see, those Special Forces bastards knew that they couldn't just lock him up in just any cell."

"Why is that? Tell me Tremor, what can you do for me? You can talk can't you?" Rain said, starting to think that he really couldn't.

Tremor stomped his foot on the ground hard, startling Baraka who extended his blades as a precaution. For a second they felt a rumbling in the ground, and then a sharp spike erupted from the stone ground, almost skewering Kano.

"Son of a bitch watch it!" Kano exclaimed.

The sudden demonstration of Tremor's abilities intrigued everyone. Baraka now watched the ground with paranoia. Reptile decided that staying off the ground was best, though he wasn't sure if that power applied to the stonework in the walls as well. Mileena practically jumped out of her seat to come inspect the spike. Rain, unwilling to show his shock, remained stone faced in his response,

"I see why you suggested recruiting him; you've certainly earned the rest of your payment Kano."

"Well yes I have, for getting him here." Kano stated.

"Excuse me?" Rain asked, secretly taking offence to Kano's bolder tone.

"Our old agreement was for me busting him out and brining him to you. A payment plan with more longevity is required for me to stay on give him orders."

"And who says you are the one that will be ordering him about?" Rain said with silently growing rage.

"He was a part of the Black Dragons before he was caught. I am the head of the Black Dragons. Put the two together, it makes sense doesn't it? I think it would be best for the sake of our partnership."

"Partnership? I would have hoped that this was evident to you by now smuggler, there is no partnership. There is my word, and your obedience!" Rain said as he approached Kano threateningly.

Baraka snarled and followed suite. However, the both of them stopped when Tremor stepped in their way, his silent force giving them pause. Mileena, somewhat eager to see a fight brake out but wary of the extent of Tremor's power, put some distance between them and herself. For several long moments, Tremor stared down Rain and Baraka while Kano laughed triumphantly. His sandy brown eyes stared defiantly into Rain's, who was now contemplating killing the both of them because of their insolence.

"Now you see where his loyalties lay. Now, if you want to continue our business partnership…" Kano began.

At the sound of his words, Tremor's gaze suddenly lightened up from defiance and changed to menace. With unexpected speed, he turned and grabbed Kano by his collar and hoisted him into the air.

"What the hell are you…gah!" Kano screamed as Tremor brought him down onto the still protruding stone spike.

With his intestines wrapped around the spike, Kano grabbed hold of it so as to prevent his own weight from dragging him down the spike further. Blood rushed up his throat and out his mouth, and he could only watch Tremor approach him, his eyes devoid of emotion.

"You..You…you fucking…" Kano tried to say weakly.

Tremor bent over and placed his hands on the ground. Using his power, he commanded the stone slab to detach itself from the others in the floor, and he then lifted it from the ground like it was a cardboard box. Still holding the slab, Tremor stared at Kano a few moments longer, taking in his horrified, knowing expression.

"Consider this my two weeks notice." Tremor said before he raised the slab and smashed it down onto Kano.

The slab destroyed the spike, and crushed Kano underneath it on the ground. Only his feet, hands, and part of his head stuck out from beneath it. His fingers twitched for a moment, the light from his cybernetic eye shined a second longer before dimming completely, indicating that Kano was dead.

"Wow…" Mileena said between small chuckling at the savagery and treachery of the kill.

"What….why did you do that?" Baraka asked anxiously.

"I wanted to make a good first impression." Tremor stated.

"You certainly have." Mileena said pleasingly.

"Can I expect this kind of 'loyalty' from you Tremor?" Rain asked threateningly.

"I am a man of simple tastes, sir. From I heard from Kano, working for you promises power and wealth…..as well as a whole lot of killing. I am happy to be of service." Tremor said and he bowed his head.

Rain, swayed by Tremor's respectful way of speaking to him, consoled Baraka so that he retracted his blades.

"I am glad that you know your place better than that swine did. Everyone leave us, Tremor must be brought up to speed with the details of our next attack." Rain said.

Reptile jumped down from his perch and exited the room along with Baraka. Mileena remained, deliberately being oblivious to the extent of Rain's command.

"Mileena…" Rain said.

"What? I want to be more acquainted with our new friend."

"Now Mileena."

"You don't really consider me to be among the likes of those two do you?"

"I actually consider them to be above you; you don't recognize true leadership or power. Now leave before I start debating why I even keep you around at all!"

Hissing slightly and baring her teeth beneath her mask, Mileena turned and made her way to the door. She caught Tremor's eyes for a second; he was looking at her with interest.

_You don't recognize true power Rain._ She thought just before leaving.

* * *

><p>The familiar furnishings of the Brotherhood of Shadow's sanctuary greeted Noob as he approached it. The portal he found had taken him to the outskirts of the major Netherrealm city that the sanctuary resided in. Even in his beaten state, the demonic citizens feared him and those he was affiliated with enough to decide against making him their next victim. Despite the many fires burning, the sanctuary had a lowlight condition, the darkness always miring one's eyesight. He walked down the long hallway which started from the entrance. He kept true to the path, not turning down any of the side passages. The architecture, which in the Netherrealm was almost always twisted and adorned with horns grew more elaborate as he approached his destination; Quan Chi's chamber.<p>

_So what do we tell him?_

"You were there, you know what."

_Your going to tell him that a woman thrashed you and that before we could finish her off, brother dearest showed up and scared you off?_

"I wasn't scared off damn you!" Noob snapped at Saibot before he entered Quan Chi's chamber.

The sorcerer sat in his throne atop a small staircase elevating it off the ground. He seemed to have been expecting Noob's arrival.

"I expected you to be done your mission sooner, why did you take so long?" Quan Chi asked him.

"There was a complication master." Noob answered.

"A complication indeed." Quan Chi said and took note of Noob's injuries.

"The supply convoy was protected as was instructed. It was attacked by a group of easily defeated Lin Kuei assassins. However, one of Kitana's lieutenants, Jade, was among the assailants and I fought her."

"So Kitana has enlisted the help of the Lin Kuei…." Quan Chi said thoughtfully.

"Yes master, but we were close to the end of our journey when they attacked. I am certain the convoy arrived safely once I ended them."

"And Jade?"

"What?"

"Is Jade among those you killed?"

"No master, she yet lives."

"She defeated you then?" Quan Chi said with minor annoyance.

"No master."

"You come to me with open wounds and dripping blood and inform me that your opponent is alive, but you insist that she did not defeat you?" Quan Chi said more angrily now.

"There was a….complication." Noob said quietly.

_You said that already._

"You've already said that!" Quan Chi said as he stood up from his throne.

Noob mentally heard light laughter from Saibot's far off voice.

"I was about to deal the final blow…..but my brother…"

"Your brother?" Quan Chi exclaimed as if the word brother was profanity.

"Sub Zero intervened. He was prepared to defend Jade, and I was, I am in no shape to fight him." Noob said.

The beginnings of what looked like a smile tugged at the ends of Quan Chi's lips. The sorcerer only ever smiled when he got what he wanted or when he had something particularly cruel in mind.

"No you are not. Allow me to remedy that."

Green energy gathered in both the sorcerers hands, and when he raised them, twin blasts left his hands and into Noob. Pain afflicted his entire body, all the pain he had experienced in his fight with Jade in one second, and then the next second, and the next. Noob fell to his knees, yells of pain escaping his mouth despite his best efforts to hold them.

_Here, let me help._

The pain started to turn into anguish and sadness, then to thoughts of power and rage, and soon the pain was simply a slight numbness. Noob had retreated back into that dark dead place that he had awoken in when Scorpion killed him. It was the intensely quiet place, the realm where he had first met Saibot. A few moments later the familiar light shined down from above, illuminating him. The light cast a shadow off his body, and that shadow took it's more organic shape as the blacker mirror of Noob, Saibot.

_I think he's angry. _The dark being joked.

"I suppose he believes this is his way of disciplining us."

_How much longer must we suffer his ownership?_

"This war offers many opportunities. With Quan Chi directly supporting Reiko, he is using resources that he may need when we make our move. I am, however, curious to see how this war ends. Do you know why?" The question may as well have been rhetorical.

_Should Reiko come out as the victor in the Outworld civil war, then overthrowing Quan Chi could solidify our control of both this realm and Outworld. I know your desires better than anyone_

Coming back to reality, Noob opened his eyes and stood back up. The feelings of intense pain resonated within him even as they started to diminish. All of the injuries he sustained had been healed, and even his clothing was repaired.

"Are you not thankful for my aid?" Quan Chi asked with cruel satisfaction; demanding someone thank him for pain.

Noob bowed his head, feigning respect while gritting his teeth in anger beneath his mask.

"Thank you for your generosity my master." He said biting off every word.

"I do not condone failure Noob, consider this the only respite you shall receive. Now I have new orders for you. I am turning you over to Reiko, you will report to him and carry out his orders."

"I am to be one of Reiko's soldiers?"

"A mere soldier, no. The news that the Lin Kuei has joined the fight is most concerning, and Reiko is unprepared to face such a foe. You will be a, call it a specialist, that Reiko can order as he sees fit."

"Very well master, I will report to Reiko as soon as possible." Noob said and he turned to leave.

"And Noob.." Quan Chi said.

Noob stopped and turned around slightly.

"Should you encounter any of Kitana's officers, or Sub Zero again, make sure that only one of you comes back alive." Quan Chi said in a way that suggested he really wouldn't mind if Noob was the one that was killed.

Lingering for only a moment more, Noob left the chamber, exited the sanctuary, and then even left the city to wander the hellish wasteland of the Netherrealm.

Quan Chi remained in his chamber, sitting in his throne until a figure stepped through a purple void. The sorcerer respectfully allowed the tall man to sit I his throne, while he stood to the side.

"You risk much on the wraith's shoulders." Shinnok said.

"I realize that, but it may be for the best. I suspect that he is not completely loyal to me."

"You would be a fool to believe otherwise. I can sense his intents, but only that there is an intention at all. Whether he plans to spread subterfuge or leave, as the specter did, I cannot tell."

"Scorpion is now our enemy because he discovered the truth behind the deaths of his family and clan. Noob however has known about the reasons for his demise and has not yet acted against us. It is, puzzling. My lord, why did you have me send Noob to the front lines with Reiko?"

Shinnok leaned more comfortably in the throne, a small smile on his face.

"When he was resurrected, something happened to him, something that I do not fully understand. I do, however, see the potential that his power has. The problem is that he is not completely ours yet, there is a light inside him."

"Then I can simply snuff it out."

"You tried that with Scorpion and now he is trying to kill you! No, the only way to make someone truly bend to your will and become subservient is if they snuff out their light themselves, and give in to the darkness."

* * *

><p>The burnt ground covered with a constant thin layer of ash and fiery gravel crunched beneath Noob's heavy footsteps. The occasional oni or demon could be seen, but in the never ending plains of the Netherrealm, one could walk far enough and be completely alone. In Noob's case, almost alone.<p>

_So now we are taking orders from Reiko? I almost rather be kept standing next to Quan Chi's thrown for the day._

"Reiko is just a soldier. He isn't cunning enough to combat Lin Kuei. That is why Quan Chi has ordered us there."

_You and I both know that isn't even the half of it._

"What are you talking about?"

_You know._

"Stop being so damn cryptic."

_I know you know, you just don't know how to realize that you know it yourself. Or maybe you do, in which case you are being too proud or stubborn to accept it._

"Out with it!" Noob demanded inwardly.

A deep, almost tired sigh followed first from Saibot.

_Kuai Lang, Sub Zero, formerly your brother. This is the second time that he has bested you, and Quan Chi is getting suspicious. As am I._

"What you are implying is ridiculous. That part of my life is over, the man I used to be is long dead and buried."

_It is hard to lie to one's self. Especially when yourself, me, can literally call you on your bullshit. I know all you know, remember all you remember. Have shared all your feelings, actually, rather I have been forced to experience your feelings. _

Saibot's words annoyed Noob, he didn't enjoy having someone, something, explaining him away like he were a book.

_I'm annoying you aren't I. I can't tell you how many times you have annoyed me to no end. During the ferocity of battle, the satisfaction of assassinating a target, and the knowledge that you were the most powerful of the Lin Kuei, there was harmony between us! But then there was those instances where I felt so distant from you. You coming to regret killing Scorpion in cold blood, wasting your time training your half wit brother, and taking pity on that woman..._

Noob had had enough.

"Enough!" Noob inwardly shouted in rage.

"I am in control of myself! Not Quan Chi, and not even you can dare to presume to know my soul better than myself."

He had tried to overcome Saibot's rousing, but his fit of rage if anything made Noob feel closer to Saibot, like the shadowy being had grown to fill him more. Despite this, Saibot had gone silent again, and Noob had finally been able to really take note of his location. Almost immediately he had spotted the silhouette of something moving towards him. It's frame looked unfit for being in this part of the Netherrealm. It wasn't large or armored; it was lean and wearing revealing clothing. It was a woman, a human looking woman. And despite this, she walked as if the Netherrealm itself would bend to her. When she was close enough, her details could be made out. Predominantly black leather clothing, shapely body with very appreciable curves and bust, black shoulder length hair with large white highlights. The woman made Saibot tense and hostile, while Noob felt something he wasn't able, or willing, to describe. He could only speak her name.

"Sareena?"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for another long wait for an update. I hope in this chapter you saw the beginnings of new plots being set in motion. Next chapter will have more action. Read, review, and suggest.<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

Noob hadn't seen Sareena since he had attempted steal back Shinnoks's amulet. She probably saved his life when she helped him defeat Quan Chi. She was supposedly killed by Shinnok.

"Sareena?" He asked again dumbly.

_You've said that already. _Saibot reminded, more angry due to Sareena's presence than his tactless questioning.

"It's been too long Bi Han. You've, changed." Sareena said uncertainly.

Noob was compelled to look at himself. Sareena had known him as Sub Zero, with white skin and deep blue eyes and clothes.

"I thought you were dead." Noob told her.

"No, not dead. When Shinnok blasted me, he destroyed my human form. I was also sent deep into the planes of the Netherrealm where I was..." She closed her eyes and shuddered.

Noob approached her and put his hand on her shoulder, despite intense protests from Saibot.

"It was horrible. As soon as I found a way to escape, I took it and promised myself never to come back."

"Why have you come back? If Quan Chi or Shinnok find you they won't forgive your treachery."

_Why do you care?_

Sareena placed her hand on his and gently pulled it from her shoulder. Noob back and forth between his hand in hers and her face. Saibot assaulted him with suspicion, but he ignored it.

"I came back for you." Sareena told him softly.

Noob's mouth hung open behind his mask, unsure of what to say. Saibot's suspicion and rantings were drown out by his memory of the time he had met Sareena.

In his journey into the Netherealm to steal back the amulet he had retrieved for Quan Chi, Noob, Sub Zero at the time, had encountered Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena. While Kia and Jataaka lay dead by his hands, Sareena was at his mercy. She looked up at him, afraid. He clenched his fists full of rage, every moment of his training, every instinct he had, every subconscious desire pushed him towards killing her. And yet, with all the killing he had already done, with the influence of the dead and fiery realm clawing at his soul, he decided that he didn't need to kill her, that enough was enough.

_You mean you were satiated for the time._ Saibot said, breaking through.

Satisfied. He had killed enough to be satisfied for the time. Noob never thought of it that way.

"I didn't need to kill her."

_If you had not gotten to kill the others, you would have killed her. You needed to kill._

"What do you mean you came back for me?" Noob asked Sareena, cutting of the conversation with Saibot.

"You helped me realize that I could be more than just a demon in service of Quan Chi. You showed me compassion, I never knew what that was like." Sareena took his hand in both of hers.

_Don't listen to her._

Noob ignored his inner thoughts, completely focused on Sareena.

"I want to help free you." She told him.

_She is lying!_

These expressions of concern and compassion were almost completely alien to Noob, he couldn't remember the time anyone had made him feel this way.

"You can come with me, and together with your brother and the Lin Kuei we can purify your soul, and you can be free from Quan Chi."

The mention of his brother and the Lin Kuei made his hand turn stone like, stiff and wrapped around hers but not holding it. His brow furrowed and he raised his head back to his full height staring at her with betrayal and accusation.

"My brother sent you here?"

"After I escaped the Netherrealm I encountered your brother, and he allowed me to join the Lin Kuei."

_She is trying to use you._

"You want me to defect to Kitana's resistance." Noob accused.

"Your brother has allied with Kitana so that he could try and save you!" Sareena told him.

_They want Outworld for themselves._

"You want me to help Kitana gain control of Outworld."

"Bi Han..."

Noob tore his hand from hers.

"My name is Noob Saibot! Bi Han is dead!"

"I don't believe that."

"No? The Lin Kuei as I knew it is dead, my younger brother betrayed it and now weakens it with his leadership, I am a wraith of the Netherrealm, no longer a cryomancer. Everything about Bi Han is dead and gone," He put out his hands to gesture to their surroundings.

"Gone up in flames!"

Sareena stood defiant against his words.

"What about me?"

Noob felt Saibot try to leave his body, and behind him his shadow warped. It took all his willpower to console the livid being, and be quickly turned his back on Sareena.

"Leave Sareena. I won't inform Quan Chi of your being here if you just leave now."

He heard the crunch of burnt rock, she must have been walking away.

"And tell Kuai La.. Tell Sub Zero that he is wasting his time, and putting his own life and yours at risk. If either of you know what is good for you, you will stay out of the Netherrealm and leave Kitana to die."

"Do you think people can change their nature...Noob?" He heard Sareena ask.

"I like to think so. Even if someone can't, they can control it."

Noob turned around just in time to see a puff of smoke. It cleared and Sareena was gone.

_Dont let it get you._

"I won't."

_It already has._

* * *

><p>Tremor sat crossed legged on the stony ground of a balcony overlooking a large staging area for Rain's armies. The hellish looking torturers pounded scorching hot metal into shapes of razor sharp blades, pointed spear tips, and heavy clubs and hammers. Many tarkatans and several masked guards were busy with distributing these weapons, and he even saw crates of firearms being cracked open. Rifles, machine guns, rocket launchers. Under his mask Tremor smirked as he saw one of the tarkatans holding a gun backwards, the barrel pointed towards his face.<p>

"Some of them have never even held a gun before." He said to himself.

"I think he'll learn the hard way."

Tremor turned his head and came face to breasts with Mileena. His height had advantages beyond just reaching the top shelf, two big advantages. He aimed his eyes upwards to find hers.

"Is that a joke? Because it's good."

"It will be even funnier if I'm right."

"I'm sure. It's Mileena, correct?"

She lifted his chin with her finger so that he faced her instead of her globes.

"Correct. However it should be Empress Mileena."

"Oh?" Tremor asked.

Mileena walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned over, placing her hands on the railing and looking out across the action below. It was not lost on Tremor that she seemed to be jeating out her backside more than was probably necessary. He smirked and his hard lidded eyes rolled.

_So it's that kind of game. You deceitful little girl._

"All of this is rightfully mine. The palace, the armies..."

"The enemies to wage war against." Tremor added.

Mileena turned around to him and leaned against the railing now.

"Exactly. I want my sisters head, and the heads of all her lackeys mounted on a stick so that I can point and laugh at them whenever I want."

She illustrated her desire by pretending to hold a stick and laughing at an imaginary head on top of it, all while skipping around. Tremor chuckled as she skipped around behind him.

"So, what happened?" Tremor asked.

"You could say that Rain was here first. He already was well known and respected by the soldiers, and he stole the throne from me. And with that dog Baraka being absolutely loyal to him, and Reptile not questioning his leadership..."

She slid both her arms around his shoulders and clasped them together in the middle of his chest.

"I'm all alone." She said in his ear.

Tremor closed his eyes and took a deep, quiet breath. He knew exactly what she was doing, but he wouldn't lie to himself and think that he didn't enjoy Mileena's, intimate way of talking.

"Well that doesn't sound very fair Mileena. Why don't you do something about it?" He asked her, playing along.

"Oh I want to. I would like to hang Rain upside down and poke holes in his eyes so I can see how many buckets he will fill with his blood. But like I said, Rain has everything."

"He doesn't have your loyalty."

"Maybe not, but he has the power."

"Kano had power, but not my loyalty. Look where that got him."

"I think it got him in the dogs feeding dish." Mileena said.

"Ha, I like you Mileena. You are, creative." Tremor told her.

Mileena sat on his broad left shoulder, and Tremor admitted to being surprised by that.

"And I like you Tremor, you're big." She said playfully.

They both heard a loud bang from below. Tremor placed his hand over Mileenas's legs and stood up, with her now sitting on his shoulder almost seven feet in the air.

Tremor walked her over to the edge of the balcony and they both investigated the scene below them. A tarkatan lay dead on the ground with a large portion of his head missing. It was the same one that was holding his gun backwards.

"It looks like he learned how to use it!" Mileena said.

Mileena and Tremor shared loud and cruel laughter.

* * *

><p>Noob's mood was already threatening to explode, but Reiko's welcome was just short of hostile. The general's pride was obviously wounded. Upon reaching Reiko's base of operations, Noob was lectured, harshly. After Reiko believed he had verbally made Noob subservient, he gave him an assignment. Scouts that had been dispatched to a small town hadn't returned in the expected time. The town itself only had a population of perhaps fifty, and less than a quarter of them had combat experience. However, Reiko had it on good authority that Kitana's resistance was garrisoning a strike force there. Noob's mission was simple; travel to the town and assess the situation. If the scouts were alive, send them back to base. If they were dead, finish off their killers and then wait for properly armed soldiers to arrive and take over the town.<p>

Noob had set out immediately after receiving his assignment. Another minute and he may have rearranged Reiko's face. The terrain was clear flatland, very different from the living forest. However, his training and common sense encouraged him to avoid the main roads, just in case.

_Specialist, more like the clean up crew._

"He said that Kitana's soldiers had a presence; the Lin Kuei may be involved."

_Sub Zero may be there too._

"I can only hope."

_Can you kill him?_

"I'm not going over this again with you." Noob said tiredly.

_I know how doubtful you are right now. That woman has ruined you._

"Sareena has not handicapped me in anyway!"

_The moment you showed mercy to her, that was when she twisted you._

"You continue to dwell on the past! Have I not proven myself to you?"

_You trying to prove yourself to me; it is just another way of saying you are trying to prove yourself to you. Nevertheless, we are still a little too distant from each other. We can't afford to be...broken in the future._

__"I can't afford to have you thinking that you are the one in control." Noob challenged.

Saibot didn't reply, but the dark being stirred within him. Noob could tell that his comment had angered his phantasmal companion. His thoughts were quickly refocused on something new. He smelt burning wood, a lot of it. The faint glow of a fire crawled over the horizon. Noob cautiously picked up the pace; he was familiar with this kind of heat.

* * *

><p>Kitana stood atop the barricade erected by her soldiers, looking out suspiciously. The soldiers she had dispatched were supposed to send someone back to report their success. That was a day ago. She was worried, she sent those soldiers there so that they could garrison the town to launch a strike against Reiko, who was the softer target compared to Rain. Reiko's forces taking the location instead was bad, Rain's was worse. Her keen eyes picked out movement coming up the rocky trail.<p>

"Archers!" She ordered to the assembled men and women with bows.

They drew arrows from their quivers and pulled them back in the bowstring. Kitana held her hand in the air and they awaited her signal. Kitana carefully inspected the area, wary of any surprise attack or spies. Movement again, it was a wounded, dirty, and tired soldier.

"Hold your fire, and someone open the gate!" She ordered.

The watch captain restated her order and the rattles of chain preceded the large wooden gate opening. Kitana jumped down to find the soldier practically crawling in.

"Princess Kitana...Princess Kitana..." He said weakly.

"Someone get him some water!" Kitana shouted to no one in particular.

She helped the man to sit on a flat rock, removing his helmet.

"Who are you?" Kitana asked softly.

"The squad dispatched a few days ago...fought some scouts from Reiko."

Kitana took a skin of water from a servant and held it to the soldier's lips. He took small sips, trying to say something.

"Talk to me, what happened?"

"Fire, so much fire. He killed them, them he started to kill us." The soldier said.

"Who did?"

"A hellish specter, clad in yellow and black armor and a mask, carrying swords and burning everything. His anger was, terrible."

The description of the attacker made Kitana extremely worried. She remembered it well.

"Someone bring Sub Zero to me." She ordered.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for not having any action, despite what I promised in the previous chapter. Next chapter definitely will. I hope I'm not beating around the bush too much with this story, I just don't want to rush this. Read, review, and enjoy.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm finally coming back to this story after such a long time. I kind of neglected it because I wanted to get out some more chapters for my Mass Effect story, I started a whole new MK story, and just finished another. I plan to start giving this story some love again. Also, I had an idea that I'm going to test out here first. Basically, at the end of this chapter I will leave a written trailer of the next one. Any comments or opinions from you readers on this is __appreciated; is it cool, is it stupid, not that entertaining? If you leave a review please tell me what you think of it._

* * *

><p>If a small town was supposed to be here, they're wasn't much left of it now. Noob decided to forego his stealthy approach; with the constant fiery glow and growing lack of foliage for cover, it was pointless. Now Noob stood at what once must have been the entrance past the meagre wooden wall that surrounded the town. The defences may have adequately protected the townsfolk from dangerous wildlife and poorly organized bandits, but it clearly stood no chance against Reiko's soldiers, or whatever it was that set this place ablaze.<p>

Noob stepped through the gate; treading carefully so as not to disturbed any of the burnt structures that looked like they were hanging onto their supports for dear life.

_The men that Reiko sent here couldn't have done this, even if they did have torches these fires are burning too...deeply._

Noob took Saibot's suspicion to heart; not that he had any choice in the matter really. After pressing on towards the centre of the town, he started to find signs that people had indeed lived here, once. Now all that was left was bodies, charred and broken, not unlike the houses they once lived in. The fires cast shadows off their bodies, the black things as dead as their better half.

_Better half? Right._

Noob rolled his eyes at Saibot's insult and continued on, staying alert for any signs of life. As he searched Noob found more and more bodies; men, women, children; some lay on the ground like they were dropped there and others were propped up against whatever object they managed to cling to before they succumbed to their wounds and died. Noob knelt down and inspected the body of a woman; her skin flaked off at his touch and left an ashy stain on his fingers. She had a laceration on her chest, over her heart; the tissue and muscle had tightened and shrivelled up from the burns but there was no mistaking that this wound is what killed her, or would have killed her had she not been burned. Anyone that was halfway skilled with a blade could have made this attack, it was common place among assassins, like when he was a Lin Kuei agent, he knew it was...

_Boring._

"Quick and painless..." Noob said aloud to block out Saibot's thoughts.

_Your __thoughts!_

"Reiko's men must have reached this far into the town and faced resistance." Noob said aloud for the same reason as before.

_That still __doesn't explain why just about the whole town, and apparently everyone in it, have been burnt to the ground._

"Don't you feel it? This heat is, familiar. It feels like the Netherrealm."

_It feels more familiar than even that, be prepared for anything._

Noob stood up and continued on. He was now surrounded on both sides by charred and crumbling husks that used to be houses; he must have been on the main road. Whether he liked it or not, he was committed to wherever this path took him; doubling back was pointless and traveling along the rooftops looked unwise due to the state they were in. The more he moved in, the more death he found. Entire families slaughtered whilst embracing each other, others died knowing they had been abandoned, and he started to find traces of the local militia, as well as individuals from Reiko's scout troop. He noticed something peculiar about the next body before him. He kicked it onto it's back and nodded in realization.

"Kitana." He stated with disdain.

The man wore the armour of Kitana's resistance fighters. Reiko had told him that Kitana wanted to garrison soldiers here; she already did it seems.

_A three way battle? Damn, we really missed out on a good time._

Suddenly, Noob heard a yell, a terrified yell. He started running in the direction it came from, and it wasn't lost on him that he was running towards the blazing inferno.

"Somebody help!" The screamer pleaded.

Noob turned onto the new path to find a man with his back to him; he was dressed like one of Reiko's soldiers.

"Please, stop! No, no!"

The man's scream was drowned out by the lash of fire that engulfed him; and continued on towards Noob. The sight of the fire swallowing the fearful man forced the memory of his own death to come back to him. The reddish orange light illuminated his matte black skin and clothing, and his wide white eyes. Noob was frozen with fear, all he managed to do was raise one of his hands as if it were a shield.

"Wait..." Noob coughed out.

The fire was still charging towards him.

"Wait!"

_What are you doing? Move!_

Noob was petrified; his training as a Lin Kuei, his newfound power and ambition as a wraith, it had all been burned away.

_I, said, move!_

Suddenly, everything fell silent. The crackle of burning wood, the whoosh of the air igniting, Noob became deaf to it for an immeasurable moment. Everything he saw darkened also; this feeling that came over him tamed even the blinding fireball that charged him; it was like he had closed his eyes, but he couldn't recall doing so. Finally, all of his feeling and sensation vanished. This lack of sound, sight, feeling, this lack of anything really, it felt like he was asleep, dead. Again. When he awoke, or came back to his sense, he really didn't know what to call it, he was standing at the ready and to the left of where he was, a spot which was singed by the fireball which he was about to be killed by.

"What? How? I didn't...I can't remember dodging." Noob said confusedly.

_...I told you to move._

"What the hell does that mean?" Noob asked Saibot with growing suspicion.

Saibot was silent, but Noob could feel the being's mood. It felt like his eternal companion was silently gloating, about what he didn't know, but Noob suspected it had something to do with him somehow moving unconsciously. Right now however, he didn't have time to dwell on that.

Standing ten feet away from him, a powerful and imposing man stood tall and just finished pulling his mask of a face over his skull. The spectre regarded the wraith with interest, as well as caution and, for the moment, contained hostility.

"You...are not from this place. You are a denizen of the Netherrealm." Scorpion stated.

Noob fists clenched to the point that his knuckles cracked. His blood ran hot with rage and hate; though that may have been Saibot reacting to Scorpion's presence.

"Are you an agent from Reiko? I will give you the same warning as I did them: stay out of my way. I will have my vengeance, Quan Chi will die!" Scorpion proclaimed.

"You, you don't recognize me, do you?" Noob asked with a raging tone.

"It has been some time since I've been a servant of Quan Chi. If he has found himself a new toy, I wouldn't know of it." Scorpion mocked.

"Ours is more than a lifetime of experiences, Hanzo Hasashi." Noob said, biting off every word.

Scorpion stiffened, and narrowed his blank eyes. His old name; no one alive used it.

"Who are you, wraith?"

"Have you forgotten me so easily Scorpion? I am the man who once took everything from you, and then you took everything from me."

The two undead men stared at each other, and they both started to remember the same event that bound themselves to one another in a tale of death and vengeance.

* * *

><p><em>Several Years Ago<em>

Sub Zero stretched his arms to fight of the soreness. His infiltration of the Shaolin Temple had been easy enough; the traps would only stop those with the most rudimentary of skills. The monks he had encountered however were another story. Despite being stern practitioners of pacifism, the monks were capable fighters when pressed. Regardless, they all lay beaten, broken, bloody, and some frozen in his wake.

Sub Zero took great satisfaction in the way his mission was going. A sorcerer named Quan Chi had come to the Lin Kuei seeking aid in retrieving an artifact from this temple; the map of elements. The Lin Kuei's asking price for any mission was high, but the mysterious sorcerer insisted that this mission was of the upmost importance and he only wanted the best. That was him, obviously. Sub Zero knew he was stronger than anybody else in the clan; more cunning, more stealthy, more efficient and effective. As if that wasn't enough, he was one of the pair of cryomancers that the Grandmaster was fortunate enough to recruit into the clan, the other being his younger brother Kuai Lang.

Sub Zero approached a balcony ledge and looked over it. Remembering the layout of the temple that he had been provided, he knew that the chamber containing the map was on the bottom level; nearly eight stories down. He noticed the staircase leading down, and merely snickered.

"Maybe for you brother..." Sub Zero said before vaulting over the balcony.

He skydived through the night air, smiling arrogantly behind his mask. Concentrated ice energy gathered at his hands and feet. Sub Zero created solid ice in the air and continued adding onto it, in moments creating a slide that stretched all the way down to the ground. He touched his feet to it and they froze to the slide, yet he was still able to slip down it. He jumped from it when he was only eight feet off the ground and landed quietly. Sub Zero took a moment to gawk at his creation, he was impressed with himself. His brother didn't have the concentration or willpower to make even half of this, let alone make it strong enough to hold a person's weight. Sub Zero touched his hand to the slide and commanded the ice to revert back to moisture in the air. Starting from the top, the huge slide looked like it was melting away as it got smaller, and cold mist dissipated in the air. Once he had covered his tracks, Sub Zero continued on to his goal.

He entered through a pair of heavy iron doors with ornate markings on them into a wide chamber, devoid of anything obstructive except for four pillars supporting the ceiling. However, he was not alone. Another ninja, slightly obscured by the shadows, stood at the other end, near what looked to be a pedestal with a scroll sitting atop it; the map most likely.

"Who are you? You don't look like one of these weakling monks, are you some petty thief?" Sub Zero asked.

"Your colours, you are of the Lin Kuei, aren't you?" The other man asked.

Sub Zero gathered ice in his hands to try and intimidate the man.

"I am the best of the Lin Kuei. Now, reveal yourself!"

"Ice? Aw, Sub Zero." The man said, stepping into the light.

Sub Zero could tell by his clothing that he was of the Shira Ryu, the mortal enemies of the Lin Kuei. But the kunai and chain at his belt, Sub Zero knew of only one man that would carry that as his primary weapon.

"Scorpion, it's been awhile."

"If you don't leave now, you'll be thinking it hasn't been long enough."

Sub Zero ignored the threat and stepped closer. Scorpion did so as well, and the rivals found themselves circling each other.

"What are you doing here Sub Zero?" Scorpion asked suspiciously.

"That is no concern of yours; all you need to know is that the Lin Kuei have business here and that it would do you well to leave before I lose my patience."

"I have a reason for being here as well...it seems we are deadlocked."

"No, you are just dead!"

Sub Zero shot forth two balls of ice in quick succession, one from each hand. Scorpion, anticipating such an attack, quickly dive rolled out of the way and immediately followed up with his own attack. Scorpion threw his spear forward with incredible speed and accuracy. Sub Zero's keen eyes saw the kunai coming for his head, and he barely managed to move his head so that the blade just grazed the side of his mask, although this did make enough of an impact to disorient him momentarily. A moment was all that was needed.

Scorpion ran performed a spinning jump kick that hit Sub Zero in the chest and knocked him off his feet. Sub Zero turned this to his advantage; he used his momentum to roll backwards out of his fall and back to a crouch. Scorpion was still trying to overtake him, and so Sub Zero was able to used his lower profile to uppercut him right on the jaw. Scorpion flew back and landed with a heavy thud.

"You are getting lazy Scorpion; making amateur mistakes." Sub Zero taunted, approaching his opponent.

Scorpion grunted whilst getting to his feet, rubbing his jaw.

"And you are, as always, too sure of yourself."

Scorpion drew his spear again, making it look like he was going to throw it forward. Sub Zero immediately moved sideways, expecting a direct attack. Scorpion instead used his spear like a whip, and swung it in an arc. Sub Zero had unwittingly moved himself right into the path of the blade, and it cut him from his left chest down to his right ribs. Sub Zero gasped and clutched at his wound with one hand and shot a stream of ice from the other. Scorpion dodged it and closed the distance between them.

Sub Zero ignored his bleeding wound for the time to focus on fighting. Scorpion was of nearly identical strength and stature, and both of them were masterful hand to hand combatants. Scorpion attacked with a flurry of punches; the first aiming for the head, but the second attacking Sub Zero's wound. The pain made him vulnerable to the next punch, which struck him right across the jaw. Sub Zero retaliated by kicking at Scorpion's shin and following up with a heavy straight kick to the body, which winded Scorpion and pushed him back.

Both men cautiously took a respite while keeping their opponent well within their sights.

"If you surrender now, I'll let you leave Sub Zero."

"Huh, are you getting tired Scorpion?"

"I'm not the one thats bleeding profusely, fool."

"I am the greatest warrior that the Lin Kuei has ever trained in it's long history, you will not best me with this meagre...", he winced at the intense pain, "this meagre scratch."

"For years we have been rivals, the best our clans have to offer. I know, better than you apparently know it to be yourself, just how vulnerable you. All your boasting of your power, all your confidence in your abilities; you really remind me of an impudent child."

Sub Zero's wounded pride fuelled his hate for Scorpion; his hate fore weakness and failure as well. Scorpion reached for his kunai again, prompting Sub Zero to ready himself.

"You are so mad with power that it clouds your judgement and affects your mind for the worse. You know the saying; power corrupts..." Scorpion dashed towards Sub Zero.

To Scorpion's confusion, Sub Zero made no attempt to block the attack, and his kunai cut deep into the blue ninja's shoulder. It was not a fatal attack, Scorpion hadn't intended for it to be, he expected Sub Zero to try and evade it, but he hadn't. Scorpion tilted his head to look at Sub Zero; he found cold blue eyes staring at him with killer intent. Scorpion gasped suddenly; Sub Zero had forced his open hand into his gut. Scorpion then felt extreme cold building up in his midsection.

"And absolute power..." Sub Zero whispered in his ear.

Sub Zero gripped Scorpion's frozen liver and crushed within him.

"Is a whole lot of fun!" Sub Zero finished.

Scorpion keeled over, coughing up blood that pooled into his mask. Sub Zero lifted him by his shoulder and hit him with a devastating head butt, causing Scorpion to fall to the ground. Scorpion's vision was blurred for a few moments, but the intense pain within him couldn't be ignored. Scorpion clutched at the injury that rested just beneath his bruised skin; he could feel the frozen shards of his liver under his skin, while watching Sub Zero take the map from its pedestal.

He had failed. A sorcerer named Quan Chi had hired him to steal this map for him, but someone else must have desired it as well. Someone powerful and wealthy, if they were able to hire the Lin Kuei. Scorpion closed his eyes, trying his best to keep the pain from overwhelming him. He thought of his wife and son, and the other ninja of his clan. If they could see him now...

"Not dead yet I see." Sub Zero said.

Scorpion opened his eyes weakly, Sub Zero was standing over him, staring down at him with disdain.

"You've won, you got what you came for. Leave me be." Scorpion told him.

"I don't leave jobs half finished."

Sub Zero knelt down and placed his hand on Scorpion's arm. A cooling sensation started to wash over Scorpion; at first it was rather soothing, but he soon realized with horror what was happening when his whole body started to become bitingly cold.

"Wait...stop." Scorpion pleaded.

He tried raising his hand, but he felt like his blood had already turned to ice. Sub Zero continued to slowly pour his cold energy into Scorpion, painfully slowly. Sub Zero was causing him to slip into hypothermia, and then past that to the point that Scorpion started to freeze over.

"I beg you Sub Zero, spare me. I...I have a family."

"What did you tell them before leaving?"

"What?"

"Your family, did you reassure them that you would be okay? Did you tell them that you would be back within a week, or a month?" Sub Zero prodded cruelly.

Scorpion couldn't say anything; his whole body started to shut down and ice started to encase him.

"Or maybe, you didn't tell them anything at all? Now they will be wondering where you are. They will probably cling to their hopes at first, but still be fraught with worry all the same. But, when the days turn into weeks, the weeks into months, maybe even years if they are particularly foolish..." Sub Zero took a moment to chuckle to himself.

Scorpion was now half covered in ice. His vision was deteriorating, he couldn't think clearly, but he could still hear and understand Sub Zero's cruelty.

"Eventually, they will accept the truth. That you have met death's cold embrace. Goodbye Scorpion, for the last time."

Scorpion finally succumbed to the cold, and passed away before he froze over completely. Sub Zero admired his handiwork; his most persistent enemy and arguably greatest challenger was now dead. He had proven not only the superiority of his clan, but his own superiority as well. Sub Zero left the temple, leaving Scorpion's corpse, the look of absolute hate frozen on his face behind.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

__"Bi Han...Sub Zero..." Scorpion said in awe.

"Not anymore." Noob stated.

Scorpion noticed out of the corner of his eye something strange. His shadow was moving strangely, and it wasn't because of the flickering light of the flames. Suddenly, something humanoid in shape jumped out of his shadow at him. Scorpion reacted in time and grabbed the pitch black being's arm and flipped it over his shoulder, throwing it away from him. Saibot skidded across the ground but got back up like it was nothing. It stared at Scorpion just as hatefully as Noob, if not more so. Noob walked forward and stood next to Saibot. The shadow being started to be absorbed back into Noob's body. Scorpion watched until the two beings were half; Noob's black skin and white eyes joined down the middle to the even blacker with a slightly purple hue Saibot. Both now stared the same way at Scorpion, like they had agreed.

"Not Sub Zero, not Bi Han. Now, I am Noob Saibot. Now, I am your worst nightmare."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time<strong>_

**Noob kicked Scorpion through a burning wall, but the spectre merely teleported behind him and pressed his attack.**

**"I hoped that I would encounter you again one day Scorpion; you are always seeking vengeance, now you will no what it's like to be on the ****other side!"**

**_It's time to break the tie!_  
><strong>

**__Sub Zero ran through the forest, relying on his map systems to guide him to his destination. Encountering Bi Han was tough enough, and he had planned on it! With Scorpion on the loose and apparently being indiscriminate in his attacks, things were bound to escalate out of control if let alone.**

**"Baraka, assemble the men and prepare them to head out." Rain ordered.**

**Baraka bowed and left to carry out his orders. Rain sat down heavily in his throne; formerly Shao Kahn's, and addressed his lieutenants, Tremor specifically.**

**"Show them no mercy, give them no quarter. It's time that I claimed this realm as my own. Kitana will not defeat me, if she will not submit then she will die! And if she runs, I will chase her. She can't hide anywhere, not her or anybody else."**

* * *

><p><em>So that was my attempt to make a written trailer. I'd really appreciate any comments about it. The flashback between Noob and Scorpion is a scene from Mythologies with my own details thrown in. Also, the absolute power quote is taken from Overlord 2. I loved it so much I had to use it. Read, review, and enjoy.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Sareena had finally made her way back to the rebel base of operations, though her mood was burdensomely uneager. Her suggestion to Sub Zero and Smoke to let her search for Bi Han in the Netherrealm was hard enough to get permission for; Sub Zero feared for her safety, and Smoke, she suspected, still didn't trust her completely. Sareena was thankful that the right hand of the Lin Kuei wasn't the right ear as well, otherwise she feared her situation would be very different. Sub Zero seemed to value her services, and her company, at least she hoped. Unfortunately, he was likely to be disappointed by her news; that Bi Han had refused to come back home. Disappointed was only a fraction of how she felt herself, but she didn't want to be selfish and keep the news to herself, no matter how grievous.

Sareena silently hated that the Lin Kuei's section of the camp was so far in; this meant she had to walk past more and more people. Most of them, men and women both, gawked at her. By the looks of them, it was her outfit that garnered most of their attention. She conceded that her attire was provocative, but she didn't understand why people insisted on staring. It wasn't like the outfits worn by Kitana and Jade were especially modest, though they did lack certain quirks of her's, namely leather and some small spikes. Speaking of the Edenina women, Sareena was coming up near Jade, who was looking over some sparring soldiers. Her wounds were still bandaged, but the general showed no signs of pain. Sareena hurried past her but she was sure Jade was staring at her back, she could almost feel it. Unlike the others, who were ignorant of the truth, Jade looked at her analytically, curiously and suspiciously, and to Sareena's certainty, judgmentally. Jade was one of the four people outside of the Netherrealm and the Brotherhood of Shadow that knew what she truly was; a demonic demon, evil and conniving by nature.

Sareena didn't appreciate these suspicions, but she supposed that she couldn't blame anybody for it either. She herself sometimes had trouble...controlling herself. Too often she wanted to lash out at somebody, and we're it not for Sub Zero's support, she may have. She remembered what he had told her, "We all struggle with our nature.". Sareena thought it admirable that such words came from a man who had his nature changed against his will; the cyber initiative.

Sareena cleared her head of that thought; she was approaching the Lin Kuei section and everyone knew that Sub Zero, the grandmaster, didn't care for any sympathy.

The modest assembly of ninja, only five counting Smoke, stood when they noticed her approach. The four acolytes that had come along greeted her the traditional way by putting their fist to their chest. She returned the gesture warmly, and noticed that Smoke was only just now putting his fist to his chest, with less enthusiasm than the others, seeming like he had succumbed to peer pressure. The gray clad ninja motioned for the others to leave them in private, and they obeyed without question.

"So you've returned. I get the feeling that you bring bad news. You didn't find Bi Han, did you?" Smoke asked presumingly.

Sareena noticed the condescension in his voice, as slight as it was. She ignored it though.

"Actually, I did."

"What?" Smoke asked with surprise.

"I encountered him out in the plains of the Netherrealm. We...spoke."

"Spoke? Spoke! That's all well and good but where is he?" Smoke asked in a way that was getting on Sareena's nerves.

"Bi Han would not return with me. He merely told me to leave, and I suspected that he would have killed me if I did not."

"Understanable I supposed, I don't know why you would be able to get through to him."

Sareena's expression turned ugly; she was done with Smoke's attitude.

"Where is Sub Zero? He should be hearing about this."

"The grandmaster is away right now."

"Away? What do you mean away?"

"I mean exactly that."

"Why are you being so difficult!" Sareena snapped.

"Because I don't think you can be trusted, demon. Who knows what you were up to in that hellhole? Meeting with Quan Chi perhaps?" Smoke accused.

Sareena clenched her fists and gritted her teeth at his insuation.

"I'm not going to stand here and explain myself to you Smoke, you aren't worth it. Sub Zero trusts me, and that is all I care about."

"Trusts you? He uses you, we all see you as a tool, but trusting you? I hardly think so."

"Evidently he trusts me enough to search for his brother, all the while you laze about here."

Smoke's eyes flashed with anger, and Sareena noticed a mist sweeping over to them.

"How dare you; Bi Han is as much a brother to me as he is to Sub Zero. If I knew where to find him and how to help him, I would be the first one there and the last to leave! What are you to him? What reason do you have for such charitable aid?" Smoke asked angrily.

Sareena calmed her temper. She realized that she may have been out of line with what she said.

"...I owe him my life."

She relaxed herself, but Smoke still fumed with anger, quite literally. Clearly what Sareena had said cut him deep.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, and you probably don't like me very much either. I know what I am, but I also know what I want to be. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help Sub Zero and Bi Han, I owe so much to both of them." Sareena said with sincerity.

Smoke's eyes softened and he relaxed as well. He looked like he felt a little guilty.

"And...I probably understand Bi Han's situation better than you or Sub Zero do." She added.

"Yes, probably." Smoke added, but not with any scorn like before.

Sareena smiled at him, and she thought Smoke was to but she couldn't really tell. Things had become awkwardly silent between them suddenly.

"I never said I didn't like you...I just...well...you understand I'm not very good at this don't you?"

Sareena chuckled at his trouble; indeed it was true, none of the Lin Kuei were accustomed to showing their emotions this way. Smoke evidently gave up on trying to convey his feelings through words and instead did so through action. He put his fist to his chest, thumping hard this time. That gesture alone said more than a thousand words. Sareena returned the salute.

"I'm glad we had this talk, but please, where is Sub Zero?" Sareena asked him.

"He's been dispatched on a mission, by request of Princess Kitana herself..."

* * *

><p>The fires crackling around Scorpion and Noob Saibot had started to burn themselves out, but things were only heating up between the two reunited rivals.<p>

"It wasn't long after I killed you that I learned Quan Chi was the one responsible for the death of my family and clan. I was...shocked to say the least." Scorpion said.

_I'll bet._

"I tried telling you, but you wouldn't listen. You killed an innocent man." Noob told Scorpion.

"Innocent!" Scorpion spat like the word was poison.

"Do you have any idea the pain I went through?"

"I don't care. I guess that makes us even."

Noob ran at him furiously.

"Not really!"

Noob pushed off the ground and attempted a super man punch, but Scorpion easily countered by catching and throwing him. Scorpion watched Noob skid across the ground, believing that his old foe had become less skilled over the years. Suddenly, a fist hit him over the back of his head and knocked him down. Before he could get back up, someone stepped on his back, putting their weight on him. Scorpion managed to see Saibot standing over him, the shadow creature must have remained in place even while Noob was thrown away. Scorpion kicked his leg out and swept Saibot onto the ground. The spectre quickly rolled onto his front and postured up, about to drop a heavy hand onto Saibot's head. His fist only met grass though; Saibot had returned to Noob before the impact.

Noob jumped into the air and intended to dropkick Scorpion, but he rolled out of the way in time. Both ninjas afforded the other little breathing room, and their martial prowess clashed. Just like it was before their deaths, both fighters were nearly equal in size and strength. Scorpion's attacks were more aggressive, and he was able to incorporate his fire into his strikes, but Noob's ability to defend and attack almost simultaneously with Saibot's help blindsided him every time. A sudden punch from Saibot followed by a forceful kick to the head from Noob dazed Scorpion for a moment. In that moment, Noob had vanished and reappeared below Scorpion out of a black hole. Noob grabbed Scorpion's legs and began sinking down through the hungry abyss, taking Scorpion with him.

"Get your hands off of me!" Scorpion protested as he struggled to pull himself free.

Noob laughed evilly as he pulled Scorpion waist deep into the hole.

"You dragged me to hell to kill me, now I'm going to take you to a place that you will wish was so homely."

In an act of desperation, Scorpion grabbed his kunai and stabbed it into the ground as he was pulled under, with his hand sticking out of the ground making him look like a zombie. The veins in Scorpion's arm bulged as he used all his considerable strength to hold onto his anchored weapon. The faint glow of the incinerated town was like a light bulb on the ceiling of an incredibly dark room. Scorpion had been pulled under enough that he could see what was around him; black. The darkness was smothering, like he was submerged in a pool of oil. Looking down, he saw Noob still pulling him down. The wraith himself was lightly coloured in contrast to this place. His white eyes glared hatefully at Scorpion from below. Scorpion noticed something stirring in the darkness behind Noob. Hands that were ass black as the place he was being dragged into and then a head coloured the same way. Two oddly coloured eyes in that head opened; white with a purplish hue to them. Saibot extended forward slowly like a ghost while staring at Scorpion the same way that Noob was, if not even more venomously. The sight of the phantasmal shadow approaching him unnerved Scorpion, and he knew that if Saibot got it's hands on him, then he wouldn't be able to hold onto his kunai. Scorpion used his free hand to remove his mask and reveal his flaming skull. Scorpion inhaled air and exhaled flame. The angry fire collided against the walls of darkness. The black was so dense that the fire couldn't illuminate it, merely push through it. It did the trick though because Noob was forced to let go of Scorpion or risk being incinerated. Scorpion pulled his mask back on and hoisted himself back up. He rolled onto the ash ridden grass and pulled his kunai from the ground as the hole into the black abyss shut.

Scorpion rubbed his sore arm while keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign of Noob, the wraith hadn't come out with him. The only sounds he heard were his breathing and the crackling fires. He noticed in the shadows a man; then he noticed those white eyes. Saibot stepped out into the faintly glowing light and stood before Scorpion.

"Your master has let you off the leash I see." Scorpion taunted.

Saibot was silent. Scorpion couldn't even tell if the shadow being was breathing, if it even needed to. Scorpion drew one of his mugai ryu swords and pointed it at Saibot.

"If you seek the same quarrel with me as your master, then come!" Scorpion shouted.

Saibot narrowed it's eyes at Scorpion and charged him. Scorpion stepped and attempted to decapitate Saibot, but the shadow clone ducked under it and tackled into Scorpion's mid section. Scorpion staggered his stance to steel himself against the attack. Saibot slammed into him but couldn't take him down. Scorpion took advantage of the moment and wrapped his arm around Saibot's bent over midsection. Using all his strength, Scorpion lifted Saibot off the ground and over his shoulder. At the apex of the lift Scorpion let go, and Saibot flew over him before flopping on the ground. Scorpion turned to him and flipped his sword in his hand so that the blade pointed downward.

"Die." Scorpion said before he stabbed his sword through Saibot's stomach.

He twisted the sword and was sure that he had stabbed through into the ground. Saibot didn't bleed however, nor did it scream or whine or grunt. Instead, it was laughing! Scorpion didn't understand; the shadow clone laughed at him as he pushed the sword deeper. Suddenly, Saibot lost details and became two dimensional; a real shadow. Scorpion noticed that the shadow's arm was moving, and realized what it meant. He turned in time to see Noob grab his shoulder and knee him in the stomach. As Noob pushed him away, Scorpion heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed. Noob now brandished his second mugai ryu.

"Thanks for sharing." Noob said with no gratitude at all.

"Do you really think you can hope to cross swords with me?" Scorpion asked, getting into a battle stance.

Noob's answer was to attack. He tried a downward strike, but Scorpion deflected it and quickly slashed at him, but Noob stepped out of it's range. Scorpion kicked at Noob's leg to unbalance him before he tried cutting him. Noob blocked the attack with his stolen sword but the force behind it, combined with Scorpion having kicked his leg out from under him, made him fall over. Scorpion was relentless and tried to finish him but Noob kicked him in the chest from below, pushing Scorpion back and into Saibot's arms. Saibot wrenched Scorpion's arm close to the breaking point and forced him to drop his sword into Saibot's awaiting hand. Saibot kicked Scorpion in the back, pushing him forward. Scorpion looked up in time to see that Noob had gotten to his feet and was about to swing his sword at him. His intuition told him that Saibot was about to do the same from behind. Scorpion was forced to teleport into a fiery hole to escape the double threat. Sparks flew off of the swords as they collided against each other. Scorpion reappeared out of his teleportation to punch Noob in the face, but Saibot returned the favour by kicking him through the door of a burning house. Scorpion teleported again but didn't try to attack, he instead put some distance between himself and his two enemies.

The two halves became whole again, and now Noob stood dual wielding both of Scorpion's mugai ryu. Scorpion brandished his kunai and held the much smaller blade close to him.

_Lets cut him into pieces! _Saibot said in Noob's head with all of his sanguinary desire.

Noob growled his concurrence and attacked. Even before his death Noob never was very partial to using swords or other weapons in battle. Nevertheless, all of those that trained with the Lin Kuei received extensive combat training in all forms, and Noob, having been the best of his time, was proficient enough to wield both swords competently. Mere competence, however, wouldn't best Scorpion and his chained kunai. Scorpion got in close because his blade was shorter, putting Noob at a disadvantage because he needed space to swing his blades.

Scorpion left a small but painful gash over Noob's ribs as he ducked underneath his arm. Noob retaliated by kicking backwards, catching Scorpion in the stomach and pushing him back. Noob weaved his movements together; as planted his foot back down he stepped forward with a downward slash that just barely cut into Scorpion's arm, and then he swiped the second sword horizontally and almost cut open Scorpion's stomach.

Scorpion took advantage of Noob's lowered posture to vault over him; literally rolling over the wraith to get around him. Scorpion was surprised to find that Noob had eyes in the back of his head, but realized almost too late that it was actually Saibot emerging from his body. The shadow clone carried one of his stolen swords and attacked with a flurry of sword strikes. Scorpion bobbed and weaved to avoid all of them and then stabbed his kunai into Saibot's throat. The shadow being merely melted away from the blade, but this served as cover for Noob's thrust. Scorpion stared into Noob's glaring white eyes and he felt warm metal pierce into him. Noob's hateful eyes were smiling at the sight.

"Once again Scorpion, I have bested you. That makes the score three to one now, huh?" Noob asked rhetorically while pushing the sword deeper.

Both men remembered what Noob was referring to; the first encounter they ever had in the Netherrealm. It was a distant memory, technically it was a lifetime ago considering both of their deaths and reincarnations. The memory spurred Scorpion's desire for revenge against his death and Noob's hatred for his rival.

_And that despite having killed him twice over, he still came back to kill you. _Saibot added with some antipathy, making Noob's eye twitch a little.

_I know that makes you angry, that you tried so hard and in the end, it didn't work out. _Saibot continued, seeming like it intentionally was egging Noob on.

Noob tried pushing the sword deeper, but Scorpion placed his hand on the guard to stop him.

"I was better than you when you were alive, I was better than you when you died, and when you finally managed to defeat me, you created something even better than I once was. Ironic, isn't it?" Noob asked.

Scorpion raised his other hand high over Noob's head and tried to stab his kunai down into the crown of his hood. Noob caught Scorpion's hand easily, stopping it inches from his head. The wraith shook his head at the spectre, unimpressed with the attack. Suddenly, a length of chain dropped down around his neck. Noob looked up and saw that it was connected to the kunai and he hadn't even noticed it.

"Ironic? You tell me!" Scorpion said before tripping Noob onto the ground.

As Noob fell he pulled the sword out of Scorpion, and the chain from Scorpion's kunai wrapped tightly around his neck. Blood poured from Scorpion's wound, but he wasn't concerned.

"Your swordsmanship is lacking, you need more training. I'm afraid you will never have the opportunity though."

Scorpion knew the wound wasn't fatal, Noob had merely cut through flesh and muscle, missing any vital parts, albeit barely. Scorpion pulled the chain tighter and stood on Noob's arms, immobilizing him. Noob eventually lost the ability to make choking gurgles as the air was completely cut off from his throat. Noob clawed at the ground in a desperate attempt to pickup one of Scorpion's swords. Scorpion noticed this and kicked the blade away from them. With his one hand free Noob was able to pull the chain loose enough for him to take a breath but Scorpion quickly pulled the chain even more, choking him again.

Noob kicked his legs and tried to shake Scorpion off but he just couldn't do it. Scorpion's merciless stare practically burned a hole in his head. As much as he refused to admit it, he was afraid. All his bloodthirstiness from just a minute ago had broken down in the face of his looming death.

Away from the two enemies, Saibot began materializing out of a shadow on the ground. It picked up Scorpion's sword in it's black hand, gripping it tightly. Where Noob was fearing for his life, Saibot was focused on bringing pain. Saibot started running towards them. Scorpion didn't seem to have noticed, and Saibot grinned beneath it's mask with killer anticipation. Suddenly, a whitish blue sphere rolled next to Noob and Scorpion. It exploded and coating them both in a thick layer of ice. Saibot stopped in it's tracks and dropped the sword, putting it's hands to it's head. With Noob having become unconscious from the freezing, Saibot's ability to manifest itself started to weaken. It's consciousness started flow away, back into it's, 'hole'. Saibot scowled at this while it saw a pair of legs land on the ground in front of it, followed by a torso, then a pair of arms, and finally a head. The helmet blocked any kind of facial expressions, but Saibot could tell that the cyborg wasn't happy.

"You vile creature." Sub Zero said before blasting Saibot with ice.

* * *

><p><em>I thought it was unsatisfying that Noob Saibot and Scorpion never met again, so I gave them a little reunion. Scorpion will <em>_remain a central character in the story as well. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, most recently einhorn._


	8. Chapter 8

Sub Zero watched Noob out of the corner of his eye, not that he had much choice. The auto targeting systems in his visor had painted his tied up brother with a marker that only he could see, so even though his head was turned, a line stretched from the centre of his vision to where Noob sat, serving as a reminder, and after he noticed an oddity, a disturbing peculiarity. The systems within his helmet could analyze most of what he saw and project information about it in his visor. While Sub Zero was a smart man he wasn't so arrogant as to think that he could comprehend all this information scrolling through his vision easily. However, since the modifications made by the cyber-intitiative had improved the processing power of his brain, it was like he was simply reading a book. When he looked at Noob however, the only information that his systems pulled up was rudimentary. Height, 6'2, and weight, 220 lbs with the clothing and armour. Normally he would get information as detailed as heart rates, brain patterns, bodily injuries or ailments whether hidden or obvious, he could even ascertain someone's identity by cross referencing them through the Lin Kuei's massive database if they had something as meagre as an email address. Noob must have been too alien for Sub Zero's systems to recognize. It was like Noob's thoughts were unknowable, and his heart's existence questionable.

With a mental order Sub Zero disengaged the advanced targeting systems and cleared his vision, in a manner of speaking. Even without the depersonalizing touches of his helmet, the overall mood he got from looking at his tied up brother didn't change much. Bi Han's attitude had always been abrasive; he was quick to look down on anyone he believed to be beneath him, of which there were many. When it came to Kuai Lang, Bi Han's distant attitude made him more like an incredibly stern sensei than a brother. He could be even colder than the ice that he created. Every time Kuai Lang would kick, Bi Han would kick harder. Every time he punched, his brother punched harder. Every time he tried to make an ice construct, tried to be stealthy, or failed to finish off a target Bi Han showed his mastery over their shared abilities, moved like a shadow in the night, and killed dually with the skill of an assassin and the ferocity of a beast. No matter what it was he did, Bi Han always took the time to point out all his flaws. Instead of a sensei, Bi Han now seemed more like a domineering but hopelessly disappointed parent.

Sub Zero turned and caught two rebel soldiers staring into the tent. They quickly left but he read their expressions in that one instant; suspicion, hatred, and fear. He didn't appreciate that, but he could understand their feelings. Even as younglings, Kuai Lang was always intimidated by Bi Han. From childhood to adulthood he had a viscousness about him, and seemed to have a hidden desire to surpass everyone in the Lin Kuei. There was not-so-friendly competetion amongst the Lin Kuei for the grandmaster's favour, but Bi Han was absolutely vindictive when another acolyte showed any promise at all. More than once Bi Han severely injured other Lin Kuei during training, with absolutely no remorse.

Sub Zero stared at Noob's shadow that was cast against the fabric of the tent behind him by a lantern. He clenched his metal fists and remained on alert; he wondered if the shadow clone Noob often created in battle could act on it's own, or if it was even sentient without it's master's consent. He was almost certain that he was just being overly paranoid, but it looked like the shadow's head was oddly angled in comparison to how he expected it to be when cast from Noob's body. It looked like it was looking in his direction. He rationalized that it must just be a trick of the light.

* * *

><p>Noob sat in the ray of light extending down from nothingness, still unconscious. From the sea of darkness surrounding him and the light, Saibot watched from the shadows. Saibot had no body, no eyes or ears, merely an awareness. It was aware of where Noob's body was, and it was aware that Noob was unconscious. This gave it freedom to wander through the dark recesses of Noob's mind unhindered, although it really had no reason to. Saibot's mind and Noob's mind were one. Through this bond Saibot was forced to experience Noob's unconscious and lost thoughts.<p>

Most of it was what Saibot expected given recent events; namely meeting Scorpion again. Right now Noob was 'dreaming' about the first time he entered the Netherrealm. He had encountered the furious and vengeful soul of Scorpion in that hellish place, and the two fought again. Noob, Sub Zero at the time, was victorious once again, and enjoyed killing his nemesis once again. If Saibot had a mouth right now, it would be smiling. It remembered that time as vividly as if it were yesterday.

Then things started to change pace. Now Noob dreamt of leaving the Netherrealm and how much, for a lack of a better word, lighter he felt. He felt a weightless burden whilst trekking around that evil place, and even after escaping, he had this nagging sensation that something had been stirred up within him, like something was following him as surely as his shadow was.

Noob thought of how Sareena had supposedly died in his arms, and the sorrow, guilt, and loss he felt.

_Unacceptable._

Saibot exerted it's influence over Noob's mind, infecting his dreams and thoughts. Saibot turned the hurt Noob felt when he believed Sareena to be dead into a weakness. Saibot reminded Noob that he despised weakness. He hated how weak his brother had been, he hated how weak other members of the Lin Kuei had been. He wouldn't tolerate any weakness in himself either.

_Wake up._

Noob's white eyes snapped open. He looked around confusedly for a moment but soon realized where he was. He stood up and looked down at his shadow. Saibot soon materialized from it with it's arms crossed, looking rather displeased. Noob couldn't tell what his darker half was thinking in this state, so he was forced to ask.

"What's your problem?"

_You were having those dreams again._

"I can't control dreams." Noob said defensively.

Saibot's eyes narrowed at him, which made Noob angry.

"Remember your place." Noob ordered.

He blinked and Saibot was gone. He felt the familiar fullness in his head, like something was swishing around inside. He could once again feel what Saibot felt...it felt irritated.

_My place is here, the same as yours._

* * *

><p>Noob opened his eyes groggily and saw a pair of whitish blue metal boots. He sneered beneath his mask as he looked up to find Sub Zero staring down at him.<p>

"Brother." Sub Zero said.

"Sub Zero." Noob replied, ignoring Sub Zero's persistence in reestablishing their brotherhood.

Sub Zero sighed and shook his head.

"You sound like an air vent." Noob said cruelly.

"And your personality still leaves much to be desired." Sub Zero retorted.

They both just stared at each other. Despite not being younglings anymore, and despite everything that had happened to the two of them, at this moment, it was like they were kids again. Their relationship had always been dull, and ice cold. Sub Zero had always thought about it in this sense: if he couldn't keep up he would be left behind.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Noob asked.

"The heart of Edenian resistance base. Very well fortified, very crowded, with more than a few people who wan't to kill you."

"Such as yourself?"

"Evidently not."

"And why is that?"

"I want to help you."

Noob scoffed at this.

_He's like a broken record._

"Your naivety is boundless."

"Is it?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Two more people walked into the tent just then. Noob's eyes widened at the sight of them, and Saibot's protests became even louder in his head. Sareena stood next to Sub Zero, holding her arm and looking rather equitable. Smoke looked rather disturbed; this was his first time seeing Bi Han after his rebirth as Noob Saibot. Smoke's distress along with Sareena's impartial understanding and Sub Zero's withdrawn, almost detached composure made sure that every base of the human emotional spectrum was covered. Noob had never cared much for emotion, even before his death.

"Bi Han..." Smoke said whilst trying place his hand on Noob's shoulder.

Noob recoiled away from the Enera's touch like it was an attack. Smoke pulled his hand back in shock; he could've sworn he heard a quiet echo of a slightly demonic, human growl.

"Bi Han, you are among friends again. Everything will be okay." Smoke reassured.

"I have no need of friends Smoke."

"I don't believe that, those aren't your own thoughts. Whatever has possessed you corrupts your mind."

_Possession? Hah! The fools._

"You are waisting your time...all of you. Like I already told you, Sareena, you've taken your place amongst the slaughter that is to come in this war by allying with Kitana."

"Reiko's armies are no match for Kitana's or Rain's; you are on the losing side." Sub Zero stated.

Noob snickered.

"That's not my problem. I am on my side, not Reiko's. There are plots at work that you cannot anticipate, and you will be attacked on all sides while you focus on hopeless matters."

Sub Zero suddenly stomped up to him and roughly placed his hand on his arm.

"I hope you're wrong, for your sake." Sub Zero said.

A needle extended from Sub Zero's gauntlet and pierced into Noob's arm. It automatically drew some blood before retracting back into the gauntlet. Sub Zero turned and left without a word, and Sareena and Smoke followed him out.

"Sub Zero..." Sareena said.

"What?" Sub Zero asked without turning, still walking.

"Sub Zero!" Sareena said more gruffly.

Sub Zero stopped in his tracks. Sareena breath caught in her throat at that moment because she feared she may have overstepped her bounds. However, Sub Zero turned to her in a soft way, and despite any of his facial features being hidden, she could tell that he wasn't offended by her. She softened herself as well; this Sub Zero clearly was more humble, and despite his situation, in touch with his humanity.

"I'm sorry if I was being...harsh in there."

"You did seem rather, indifferent." Sareena said.

Smoke glanced at her, clearly not pleased with her choice in words. Sub Zero noticed this and shook his head at his friend.

"I realize it may have seemed that way. To be honest, Bi Han's words tested my faith a little."

"Surely you don't mean that, right?" Smoke asked.

Sub Zero glanced at his gauntlet where the needle had extracted Noob's blood.

"I guess not." Sub Zero answered simply.

"What is that for?" Smoke asked.

"Purifying Bi Han's soul isn't something that can be done easily, certainly not from just a mere talking to. I will go back to Earthrealm and consult with someone who has experience in such things."

"Should we accompany you?" Sareena asked.

"No, you two stay here and lead the other Lin Kuei. I have no doubts that the resistance will need our help again, and they deserve it."

"Very well, stay safe my friend." Smoke said before saluting.

Sub Zero returned the gesture.

"Return with good news grandmaster." Sareena said.

"I hope to." Sub Zero said.

"And, be careful." Sareena added.

Sub Zero nodded to her and turned to leave.

"Oh, what should we do about our other guest?" Smoke asked.

Sub Zero looked towards another tent that had several guards standing outside it. An fiery light glowed from it.

"Scorpion's fate is in Kitana's hands."

* * *

><p><em>Earthrealm<em>

__Sub Zero pushed through thick foliage and into a flat clearing. The forest he had come to was far away from the nearest city, even the filth that began the plague every corner of the earth had yet to taint this place. The sun shined bright above, and the leaves and grass were a healthy green, and even the scattered rocks and boulders had a sort of feng shui to them. Having grown up in the Lin Kuei temple hidden deep in the cold and unforgiving Himalayas, he thought this softer scenery was beautiful. After walking around however, he was reminded of the bitter truth; he couldn't feel anything. His cyborg body numbed him to any softness or roughness, like he had been so thoroughly frostbitten that he couldn't feel anything. Even before his transformation, his upbringing had a similar effect on his overall outlook of things.

"Tread lightly, you walk on hallowed ground." A voice said.

Sub Zero turned to it to find a tall and heavily built Native man walking towards out of nowhere.

"Greetings Nightwolf."

Nightwolf nodded to Sub Zero, but that was all. The shaman always had a stern demeanour, Sub Zero had always found that commendable about him.

"Forgive me, I had no idea because of the lack of graves or markings. This place is spotless." Sub Zero said.

"Is that not enough to warrant respect? Purity such as this must be protected."

Sub Zero ejected a vial from his gauntlet. It had Noob's extracted blood swishing around in it. He thought it as fitting of a place as any to do this here.

"That...is something dark, I can tell." Nightwolf said.

"You remember my brother? Bi Han?"

"The wraith?" Nightwolf asked.

Sub Zero wasn't sure if Nightwolf was just being blunt or intentionally insensitive; he had fought Noob once after all.

"The wraith." Sub Zero confirmed quietly.

"I do, the feeling I got from his presence is similar to the one I have now. That's his blood I take it?"

"Indeed it is. I captured him and I wish to purify his soul and release him from whatever has possessed him. I hoped that you could help."

Nightwolf looked at Sub Zero and then at the vial of blood. He then sat down cross-legged on the grass.

"I hope I can as well." Nightwolf said solemnly.

He gestured for Sub Zero to sit across from him, and he did so. He then took the vial of blood from him and opened it.

"Your hand." Nightwolf said.

"What?"

"Your hand."

Sub Zero confusedly extended his hand, but Nightwolf shook his head in rejection.

"I need pure blood to confront whatever resides within the corrupted blood."

"But I'm not...my blood is not pure." Sub Zero said in a self pitying tone.

"Yet you are going to such lengths to help someone that may be beyond help? Few people know themselves for who they really are Sub Zero. Your hand, YOUR hand."

Sub Zero disengaged the locks that held one of his armoured gloves in place. He slid it off to reveal his hand, even whiter than it used to be because of the lack of sunlight. Wires ran amongst the veins beneath his skin.

"Good, now hold still." Nightwolf ordered.

The shaman created a knife out of green energy and used it to cleanly slice open a small but bleeding cut on Sub Zero's hand. It spilt onto the ground and Nightwolf began reciting an incantation in some arcane language. What looked to be water started protruding from the spot where his blood had spilt. Nightwolf poured Noob's blood into the mixture and the water turned black, like oil. It then solidified, like black ice. It had a reflective quality.

"Look into the heart of darkness." Nightwolf said.

Sub Zero looked into the reflective black ice mirror. Instead of seeing the helmet he had expected, he saw a mask covering a face with blue eyes and white skin. He didn't know if he was looking at Bi Han, or himself. Before he could ask, he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is this?" Sub Zero asked, shocked.

He didn't know where he was standing, someplace white, almost blindingly so. For all he knew he might have been floating because he couldn't see any ground beneath him, just more endless white. That was the second most shocking thing though. He stared at his hands and saw snow white hands wrapped in blue gauntlets instead of the armoured robotic gloves. The rest of his body looked like, his body, and that confused him greatly. Clothes instead of robotic armour, a mask and cowl instead of a helmet, skin instead of wires and mesh.

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten yourself Sub Zero?" A voice said to him.

Out of the white came Nightwolf as a green, transparent figure.

"It hasn't been that long, but still, it's like being thrown back into a different time."

"Like a memory." Nightwolf explained.

"Something like that. Why am I like this, and where are we?" Sub Zero asked.

"You assume the form that your heart and soul know's best. You are in the middle of a spirit walk, but a special kind of spirit walk."

"How so?"

"Normally, a spirit walk is meant for a person to search within themselves. This is done so they can find clarity, face themselves, and ultimately find peace within. A person must walk along the path of their life, rereading their own story. The result can be maddening at times."

"Maddening?"

"We all forget and bury things from our past. Unearthing them can be traumatizing to say the least."

"I see...so how exactly is this spirit walk unique?"

"It is unique because you will not be walking along your own path, but that of your brother's. His life, his experiences. In order for you to cleanse him of his possession you must know where it began, and why."

"I will be peering into Bi Han's soul..."Sub Zero said in bewilderment.

"I get the feeling that this will be a rather enlightening experience for you." Nightwolf said before disappearing.

Sub Zero shook his head; enlightening was putting it mildly. Bi Han was about as removed as a sibling could be. To have this opportunity to learn so much about him felt overwhelming, almost wrong. Despite that, he steeled himself against any ill will he had for his brother; he would save Bi Han.

"A warning Sub Zero; you life has been touched by your brother's and his by yours. His heart and soul will be presented to you differently than they would to a stranger." Nightwolf's voice said from around him.

"How bad could it be?" Sub Zero asked.

As Sub Zero took his first steps, images started to appear in front of him. Within moments, in incredible detail, the Lin Kuei temple as it looked years ago was constructed before him.

"How bad could it be? Think about how hard it is for one to know and master just their own heart, mind and soul. Someone who is unprepared may face insanity against two..."

Sub Zero's shadow followed him closely, but it didn't match his shape. The shadow was leaner, and looked hooded.

"...or three." Nightwolf whispered suspiciously.

* * *

><p><em>Outworld<em>

__"Your arrival was unexpected." Reiko said with irritation.

"Don't act like you don't love it." The woman sitting across from him said while leaning back in her chair.

"You killed three of my men!" Reiko said.

"You should be thanking me for that, they weren't very good fighters."

"Is this the kind of loyalty I can expect from you in the future? Because it doesn't inspire confidence."

"Loyalty? Let's get one thing straight Reiko, I am not an underling, especially not the underling of an underling." The woman said venomously.

Reiko clenched his fists but bit his tongue.

"This partnership is mutually beneficial but thats it. You can get what you want, I can get what I want."

"I'm still unclear as to what it is exactly that you want." Reiko said.

Mileena's orange cat like eyes glinted with vindictiveness and ambition, and cruel anticipation.

"I want Rain dead. I want Kitana dead. I want all my enemies dead. And once they are all dead, I want to sit atop their corpses while I rule Outworld, as it was meant to be."

"That's quite to ambition, it sounds inconceivable." Reiko said doubtfully.

"When you have three armies, anything is possible. Quan Chi is prepared, right?"

"My forces will ready when the time is right. How can I be sure your end is covered?"

"I have my best man on it." Mileena said while baring her teeth happily behind her mask.

* * *

><p>Two sentries stationed near the base of the mountain pass leading to the heart of the Rebel compound stood vigilantly. Since the attack from Rain's army led by the shokan Kintaro had been repelled, things had been mostly quiet. It was because of this that when they noticed a huge man stepping out into the clearing from the nearby forest, they were surprised and suspicious.<p>

"You there, halt!" One of the sentries shouted.

The tall man ignored the command, and he continued to leisurely walk towards them. He looked around as if he were shopping.

"I said halt!" The same sentry shouted while he partner drew his sword.

"This is quite the campsite you have here." Tremor said to them.

Both of the sentries hopped down from their position and stood in Tremor's way, holding their swords upwards to his neck.

"State your business." One of the sentries asked.

"Architect." Tremor answered.

"What? Architect?"

"Yes my friend, I am an architect. I redesign and model houses, sculptures..."

The ground beneath the two sentries became loose and collapsed under their weight. The two men were weighed down by their body, weapons, and armour as they started sinking beneath rock and dirt.

"Skin, organs, and bones." Tremor finished darkly.

The two sentries lost the ability to cough because their lungs were too constricted for them to breath even before they were buried. Tremor padded the ground with his foot to smooth out the dirt once the men had gone to their graves.

"Much better, don't you think?" Tremor asked to the figures coming out behind him.

Scores of tarkatans armed with firearms, newly forged weapons, and of course their arm blades came out of the brush. War machines such as catapults weren't far behind. At their head was Baraka and Reptile. Tremor turned back and looked up the mountain pass. He smiled behind his mask at all the ways he could wreak destruction on the unsuspecting rebels. He closed his eyes and listened to the stone and ground. Many people awaited at the top.

"Let's rock."

* * *

><p><em>Really short chapter I know, next one will be longer. Thanks to BloodArtSerenity909 for the review. Read, review, and enjoy. And leave suggestions if you have them.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Sub Zero gawked at the Lin Kuei temple having been created out of thin air. He had seen it plenty of times before but to have it, the icy mountains around it, and the cold white skies above it suddenly surrounding him was hard to accept right away.

"It all looks so real, does it feel..." Sub Zero crouched down and rubbed the snow from the ice on the ground. The snow flaked and clumped in his hand, the ice was smooth, and both felt cold, "real!" Sub Zero exclaimed.

"It is as real as your memory can make it." Nightwolf's green, ghostly avatar explained.

Sub Zero made a snowball in his hand and then crushed it in his palm, noting the feel of the flakes scraping in between his fingers. He had almost forgotten what feeling anything really was like, his transformation into a cyborg had made his ability to experience any sensation almost non existent. Sub Zero looked up and noticed the banners of the previous Lin Kuei grandmaster blowing in the air, hanging from the outer walls of the temple.

"As real as my memory huh? What memories exactly?" Sub Zero asked suspiciously.

"Go on and see." Nightwolf said simply.

Sub Zero brushed the snow from his hands and approached the large doors. Metal plating with ancient etches of Chinese script and dragons covered the wood like armour. Sub Zero pushed the doors open and stepped inside the main hall. Fires burned fiercely in large sconces, but the walls and ceiling still exuded a chilled atmosphere.

"This is before I became the grandmaster, there is no doubt about it." Sub Zero said.

He turned around to see if Nightwolf was listening, but saw nothing but the doors, closed. He hadn't closed them, nor had he heard them close by themselves.

"What?" Sub Zero asked aloud.

"You are a ghost here Sub Zero," Nightwolf's voice suddenly echoed into his ears, "A ghost in your own mind. This is a world in itself, and the things you do will not have an effect on it for long."

Sub Zero pondered that for a moment. He turned to a candle sitting in a space in the wall. He bent down blew through his mask. The cold air smashed into the flame and extinguished it. He stared at it for five seconds, then ten, then twenty, just watching smoke rise from the blackened candle wick. Soon his eyes felt dry and he had to blink them fresh again. Once he opened his eyes again, the candle was on fire like it was just moments before.

"A ghost you say. Will anyone be able to notice me?" Sub Zero asked.

Nightwolf's reply never came, and so Sub Zero continued on through the halls of his memory. The Lin Kuei temple was always sparsely populated; the clan was very selective in how many members joined and those who did didn't walk idly in the halls, but he was surprised he didn't come across anybody. He finally heard whispers of voices coming from a room up ahead so he peered inside. What he found shocked him.

He remembered this, though only vaguely. Two of his fellow ninja were bickering about something. It was almost exactly as how he remembered it, except for how they looked. Both the men looked like mirages; their forms were wispy and blurred. They looked more like shaped, bluish after images. Their voices sounded like distant echoes. Sub Zero noticed another Lin Kuei walking down the hall that looked and sounded the same as the other two.

"What is this?" Sub Zero asked.

"You aren't here for them, press on." Nightwolf's voice told him.

Sub Zero did as he was told but was still surprised everytime when he saw these ghosts like beings. He had the urge to reach out and touch them but the thought felt inappropriate. The ghosts acted like he wasn't there, and while he technically he wasn't, or they weren't, he felt like the ghost. These were the memories he had of these people, people he had grown to know as his family. It wasn't too different from how things had been in reality.

Sub Zero stopped dead in his tracks when he came to the door he was looking for. It was scarred and splintered from when someone had been slammed against it, hard. It was the door to the quarters he and Bi Han had shared. He slowly raised his hand so that it hovered over the handle like it were a piece of hot metal. He didn't know what to expect, well he did but he didn't know if it would be exactly how he remembered. He couldn't decide if he wanted it to be or not. He braced for, something, and opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that the door, just like before, had silently closed again in the blink of an eye, like he had walked straight through it. The second thing he noticed was that the people in this room were not blurry ghosts, but picture perfect representations of the real thing. Dark blue cloth intwined with grey metal armour, pale white skin, and two pairs of cool blue eyes framed by skin tight cowls and blue masks. Sub Zero was staring at the memory of himself and the memory of Bi Han.

"You are setting out so soon again?" Sub Zero asked.

As Sub Zero watched his doppelgänger talk, his own lips quivered like they wanted to follow along.

"The grandmaster wishes for me to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament, it is not a short journey." Bi Han said without turning to his younger brother, instead focusing on the gauntlet he was tying to his forearm.

"But you've only recently returned from your mission for Quan Chi..." Sub Zero reminded.

From Sub Zero's angle as a spirt walker, he could see things he hadn't before. Bi Han's fist clenched at the mention of Quan Chi, and Sub Zero saw this angry and disturbed look in his eyes.

"Isn't there someone else that can go in your place? Sektor or Cyrax perhaps? You need time to heal and rest." Sub Zero said.

"I will rest when I am dead. Sektor and Cyrax will be accompanying me to the tournament, they have their own target." Bi Han said.

"The Mortal Kombat tournament is sure to have many dangerous attendees. Are you sure you are up to this?"

Bi Han turned to his sitting brother and gave him a look that reminded Sub Zero how diminutive Bi Han made him feel at times.

"Very sure."

Sub Zero averted his eyes from his brother's glare. He had a hard time meeting Bi Han's stare at times.

"Train hard while I am gone, hone your skills, and perhaps you can join on missions like these. Maybe that will put your worries to rest." Bi Han told him.

Sub Zero, the memory and avatar both, searched Bi Han's voice and obscured face for any signs of tenderness following what he had said. If there was any, it was gone almost immediately. Sub Zero stood and saluted his brother in the traditional Lin Kuei manner.

"Good luck brother."

"The weak rely on luck Tundra." Bi Han said venomously.

"Of course...Sub Zero." Kuai Lang answered.

Bi Han turned and approached the door. He opened it half way and then tilted his head back.

"Good luck Tundra." Bi Han said with a deep chuckle.

Sub Zero didn't know if it was humour or an insult. With Bi Han, insults were usually the bulk of his humour. Bi Han opened the door fully and stepped through. Sub Zero noticed that the surroundings started falling away, and his doppelgänger had disappeared. The Lin Kuei temple and everything in it had evaporated and left Sub Zero and his memory of Bi Han in the white void. Bi Han was walking away from him when suddenly a wall of flames erupted in front of him. Sub Zero took a step back because of the intense heat of the flames, but Bi Han kept on walking like he didn't see the fire. The light from the flames cast Bi Han's shadow far behind him, far enough to envelope Sub Zero. Sub Zero forced himself to run forward with his hand outstretched. He was shouting something incoherent, but he thought it was a warning or a plead, anything to get Bi Han to stop. He watched as Bi Han stepped into the flames and was vaporized, and the flames then died as suddenly as they had began.

Sub Zero fell to his knees. There wasn't anything left of Bi Han, not even ash, save for his shadow. The black shape remained like it hadn't realized it's master had been taken yet.

"Why this? What was this for, what did it serve?" Sub Zero asked in a grief stricken voice.

"You've seen the end, and now you'll see how it came to be." Nightwolf's voice told him.

Sub Zero shook his head. This memory was the last time he had seen Bi Han alive, before he was resurrected as Noob Saibot.

"This wasn't enough? I've learnt of how Bi Han had died, that isn't enough for you to work off of?"

"A corruption as pervasive as this didn't come about over night. It needed to grow, and as the person grows, so does the corruption."


	11. Chapter 11

Noobs eyelids twitched with every rumble he felt in the ground. He heard the shouts and inevitable screams of the soldiers, servants, and villagers turned volunteers just outside the tent he was in. A sudden and particularly powerful quake shook his eyes open. The slight breeze blew the tent flap askew enough for him to peek outside. His position gave him a direct line of sight to the entrance into the stronghold. The flap blew in the way and then out again, each time revealing a different scene. A squad of soldiers were bracing the large gate shut. The tarp blocked his sight then revealed that same squad starting to break ranks as the gate started to give and splinter. Once more the dark fabric waved that scene away and brought another; the gate and soldiers squashed beneath rubble. One tried to limp away, but the tarp blew once more and brought this story to a close. When the tarp relaxed, that soldier was on the ground, bisected, with tarkatans swarming in through the destroyed gate. Noob smirked behind his mask.

_Well, things around here escalated quickly._

"I don't suppose they came for me?" Noob thought sarcastically.

_If only we were so loved._

Suddenly something splashed across the outside of the tent. Noob didn't need to guess as it was; the way it crawled down the fabric resembled dripping blood, a sight Noob had become very familiar with long before his reincarnation. That it was indeed blood became irrefutable when a corpse with a deadly gaping wound across his back fell in through the tent flap. Following it was a snarling, bloody tarkatan. The Outworld mutant eyed Noob with great anticipation, believing him to be an easy kill.

"What are you waiting for?" Noob asked cockily.

The tarkatan growled and swiped at Noob. With perfect timing, Noob kicked the tarkatan's arm upwards, making the blade on his arm slash off the top half of the pole Noob's hands were tied to. The tarkatan snarled more and tried to stab Noob with both his arm blades. Noob expertly kicked both the tarkatan's wrists, diverting the attacks and leaving the tarkatan open to his own. Noob wrapped his legs around the tarkatan's head and yanked the mutant down to the ground.

"Your usefulness," Noob snapped the tarkatan's neck in between his thighs, "is at and end."

The tarkatan's eyes twitched momentarily as Noob kicked the body away. With the top of the pole sliced off, he was able to stand and lift his bound hands off the pole. He crouched down and used the still extended blades of the dead tarkatan to cut the ropes.

_Lets get a better look at things._

Instead of simply stepping out into the open, Noob became as shadow and merged with the darkness outside. He was able to slip out of the tent he was in and navigate the stronghold now turned battlefield undetected. He moved behind a rocky outcropping and became full again. He scanned the fighting before him analytically. The mountain pass that the stronghold was built around was about three football fields long, and roughly half that as wide, and it was crowded. Edenian rebels clashed with tarkatans and masked guard soldiers. The rebels were well equipped, and highly organized. They rallied behind the orders given by Kitana and Jade, and the bottlenecked outworlders had little more choice than to throw themselves upon the rebel spears, swords, axes and maces.

The tactics of the outworld forces were brutish; but they had the numbers to back it up by the looks of it. By looking farther down the slope that they had come up, Noob saw that they had firearms, and war machines that they were slowly bringing up. At their current location, the guns were in no position to do any damage and the catapults and ballistas risked too much collateral damage. Despite Baraka leading the charge, it looked like Rain's army was at an extreme disadvantage. That was until a person that Noob was unfamiliar with entered the playing field; a very tall masked man clad in brown ninja like attire. He waded through the ranks of Rain's soldiers, seemingly oblivious to their deathly intent. He was three lines of soldiers away from the rebels when he crouched down, still noticeable underneath the crowds. Noob didn't understand what he was doing, but was more than surprised by what happened next. Spikes erupted out of the ground, skewering several of the rebels and even a couple of tarkatans. A few of them screamed because they hadn't been killed instantly and were left dangling on the stone. This caused a break in ranks of the rebels, and with Baraka spearheading the charge, Rain's forces widened the crack in their defences and turned the battlefield into a free for all.

_Now that is..._

"Interesting..."

_Cool._

Noob shook his head, his equivalent of mentally rolling his eyes at Saibot. This newcomer did indeed have impressive powers, but that wasn't his concern right now. He saw that Kitana wasn't guarded as she shouted orders to her soldiers. It would be a simple matter for him to eliminate her. With her dead, he was sure that Rain's forces would decimate the rebels here, effectively reducing the number of armies in this war to two.

**Don't even think about it.**

This voice in his head wasn't Saibot's, it was too disconnected. This was the voice of Quan Chi.

"What do you mean? I can kill Kitana..."

**You will do no such thing. The ****itinerary for this battle has already been planned, and you will not interfere with it.**

"What do you mean it has already been planned?"

**It is no concern of yours. Do not interfere!**

Noob clenched his fists tightly at Quan Chi's belittling.

_It is times like these that I miss the Grandmaster...at least he never denied you your kills._

"No matter how much the sorcerer believes himself to be in control, he won't be able to stop e from killing him when the time comes." Noob said forebodingly.

He was about to turn and leave when someone caught his eye, and his breath. Sareena wielded a long knife backwards and cut a deadly swathe through the tarkatans and masked soldiers that surrounded her. She was defending a Lin Kuei initiate that was pinned beneath some debris.

_Lets go._

A masked solider threw himself against Sareena, forcing her back. Sareena was too busy trying to fight him off to prepare a defence against the tarkatan coming up behind her, or the five other enemies closing in. Noob felt his body try to move as if to rush to her rescue. However, something held him back. The feelings of anger he had for what he felt to be Sareena's betrayal overcame his concern for her, suddenly out of nowhere.

_Lets...go._

Noob stood frozen in place and indecisive. All the while Sareena had become surrounded.

"Agh...Sareena, behind you!" The stuck Lin Kuei, Dimitri, warned.

Sareena glanced behind her and saw the tarkatan about to impale her with his arm blade. Thinking quickly, she stopped pushing against her current opponent so that she could sidestep the flanking attack. She received a glancing cut on her exposed rib; her opponent was stabbed in the gut in her place by the tarkatan. Sareena clutched her bloody side while the tarkatan uncaringly kicked his dead ally off his blade. The other assembled outworlders closed in on her. Suddenly, a mist swept over all of them. The smokey fog became so thick that it was blinding. Sound was not impaired, and Sareena heard the unmistakable _shing _of swords being drawn, and then the sound of flesh being cut and blood spilling onto the ground. She heard this several more times before the mist started to part, giving way to the sight of Smoke and the other three remaining Lin Kuei members standing amid the now dead outworlders.

"Just in nick of time I see." Smoke stated.

"A few minutes earlier would have been nice too." Sareena said while wincing at her tender wound.

"Maybe next time. Zhao, Ahmed, Wang, dig Dimitri out of there." Smoke ordered the other Lin Kuei.

They got right to it. Smoke looked out to see Rain's army still flooding in and Kitana's being slowly but surely pushed back. Something up by a rocky outcropping caught his eye; Bi Han. He saw his old friend sneaking his way out of the area.

"Sareena, I must go." Smoke stated.

"You must be kidding." Sareena retorted, evidently she noticed Bi Han leaving as well.

"I'm not letting him get away again."

"I'm going with you, maybe with the both of us..."

"You are staying here." Smoke interrupted.

"What? Smoke he may hurt you, maybe even try to kill you!"

"And he may very well do the same to you, and I can't allow that to happen. I promised Sub Zero I wouldn't."

Judging by the silence, Smoke was sure this took her off guard. The look on her face when he glanced at her confirmed it.

"It isn't simply a great trust that Sub Zero places in you; it is a great care as well."

"I, I can't just sit here while you go after Bi Han."

"Then don't. Kitana needs your help, and without Sub Zero here, its up to you to make sure that our brothers...your brothers making it out of her alive."

Sareena looked over to the other four Lin Kuei. Aside from Zhao, the other three had only recently reached the tier required to go on missions such as this. They looked spent and lost.

"You promise that you'll come back?" Sareena asked while putting her fist to her chest.

Smoke looked at the ground for a moment, and then touched her shoulder rather than copy her salute.

"Stay safe Sareena."

Smoke then morphed into a cloud and drifted away over the battlefield, in the direction Bi Han had gone. Sareena clenched her fists and frowned sadly; he hadn't promised.

* * *

><p>Sub Zero had lost track of time in this dream state. Not moments ago had he been staring at the incinerated remains of Bi Han in the white void and now he was standing in the streets of a town in Nepal. He remembered this place well; it was the location of his very first field mission unsupervised. He had been dispatched with two other trainees to assassinate a small time warlord; on the behalf of that same warlord's second in command of all people.<p>

Sub Zero tried his best to retrace his steps. He immediately remembered that one of the trainees did not survive the mission. The boy that had died wasn't someone that Sub Zero had liked, but it was still a shock to hear of his death. From what else he could immediately recall, Bi Han was not pleased with him in the end.

Sub Zero came to stand in an alleyway which gave him a clear view of the main street. It was flooded with the phantoms of the people he had seen there. The echo like sounds of their warped voices was almost maddening. He waited, looking into the stream of ghosts until a clear image could be seen within it; himself. It was his double from this point in time, when he was eighteen. He wore a heavily hooded cloak that concealed his blue uniform.

Cautiously, Sub Zero stepped out into the crowd. Despite his best efforts he still collided with some of the phantoms. Disturbingly, they walked right through him, or maybe he walked through them? Either way, they took no notice of him and Sub Zero tailed his double.

Once again he found himself mimicking his double at times; particularly when it scanned the area. The main street had small buildings on both sides. He could recognize the phantoms of the mercenaries employed by the warlord to garrison the town. Sub Zero found himself thinking like a teacher; his eighteen year old double was being too obviously alert, but at the same time he wasn't paying attention enough to the rooftops. Speaking of the rooftops, Sub Zero noticed something atop one of them. It was a hooded figure, with a crossbow trained on his double. The double clearly didn't notice this because he kept on walking. Sub Zero panicked as if he himself was in the line of fire; which technically he was, and prepared to push his double out of the way.

Before he could even attempt to do that, the archer was pulled down and out of sight. Sub Zero took one last look at his double and then crossed the street. He climbed the small bakery to the roof to satiate his curiosity. What he found shocked him. It was Bi Han, twenty one years old at the time, pinning the archer to the ground. Sub Zero stepped up to the pair and was shocked once again; the hooded archer was one of the Lin Kuei trainees, the one that had died during the mission. Bi Han held his hand over the boys mouth; because he was only a trainee he had a soft fabric covering his mouth instead of the hard face mask Bi Han had. Nevertheless the boy still mumbled in a panic. Bi Han looked down on him with cold anger. He removed the bolt from the crossbow and stabbed the boy in the heart with it, killing him.

Sub Zero didn't know what to think; Bi Han had murdered a fellow Lin Kuei...to save him. Bi Han dumped the body into an alleyway that had the phantoms of several mercenaries nearby; it looked like they would have been the ones to kill him.

"Surprised?" Nightwolf's voice asked.

"Very. Death on training missions was something to be expected and accepted. I could have died this day."

"You don't sound grateful."

"I'm more frustrated than that! All my life Bi Han was cold and detached, but then there is this. Why would he do this and then say what he did in the end?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you."

The memory was coming back to Sub Zero now and he was able to find where his double had gone. He came to a tavern that had it's doors wide open. Stepping inside, Sub Zero found his double standing amidst overturned chairs, tables, cups, and spilt alcohol. Two men stood,almost completely frozen but screaming in agony from the pain of the frostbite. A single man, tattooed and scarred stood to challenge him. This was the warlord.

"The Lin Kuei have come for you." Sub Zero's double stated, now without the heavy cloak on.

"The Lin Kuei have sent boys to kill me! I'll admit that your ice trick is very impressive, but it won't help."

"Are you sure about that? These two won't be able to help you, and you have no weapon of your own."

"That's where you are wrong boy. I have the strongest weapon of all...a cold heart."

The warlord snapped his fingers and as if it was rehearsed, two more mercenaries; these ones not phantasmal, burst through a back door carrying the third Lin Kuei trainee. The boy was beaten and tied up, with a knife to his throat. Sub Zero's double turned to them but didn't attack. The warlord laughed at him.

"You see, boy, you don't have those eyes. You don't have the look of a killer yet. Now, stand down, or we'll kill your friend."

"Don't do it Tundra, you know what failure means!" The other trainee warned.

One of the mercenaries cut into his throat a little to stifle his plea.

"Stop! Just, stop. I'll do as you say." Tundra said.

He lowered his hands and the ice energy dissipated. Sub Zero noticed that his double looked exhausted; he wasn't as strong with his powers then as he was now, and didn't have the fortitude to bring his power back so soon after using it.

"Thats a good boy. Now do one more thing for me..." The warlord drew his sword and ran Sub Zero's double, "Die!"

Sub Zero's double prepared to try and block or dodge the attack. Suddenly, an ice blast froze the warlord's sword hand solid. Bi Han dropped down out of the darkness of the ceiling. The warlord made painful gasps at his hand and looked up in time to see Bi Han kicking him across the floor. Bi Han then swiftly created twin ice daggers and tossed them at the other two mercenaries keeping the third trainee captive. Bi Han's renowned accuracy with thrown weapons was already developed at this point, this didn't make any less impressive when each dagger plunged into the foreheads of the pair of mercenaries. They dropped heavily to the ground with their shocked eyes still open.

"Bi Han?" Sub Zero's double asked.

The memory of Bi Han turned and angrily back handed Tundra to the ground.

"You were the one that was free. Zheng was tied up and he still succeeded in this mission more than you!" Bi Han scolded while he untied Zheng.

"What are you doing here?" Tundra asked.

"I'm evaluating you, all of you, for the Grandmaster. You've failed Tundra, miserably."

"But, how? Look at what I've done..."

Tundra noticed Bi Han's cold blue eyes flare before he raised his hand, looking like he was about to hit him again. Tundra flinched from this and even Sub Zero felt a little sick; Bi Han's wrath still got to him even as an adult. Bi Han regained his composure and didn't hit him though he was still livid.

"Fine, let's have a look at what you've done. Two sloppy attacks..." Bi Han approached the two half frozen men.

First he broke off the frozen arm of one of them. Some unfrozen blood poured out of a vein.

"Sloppy..." Bi Han repeated.

Bi Han froze the blood as it fell. It formed into a four inch long blade of frozen blood with a sharp edge. Bi Han used this to cut open the throats of both these half frozen men, finishing them off. At this point it was a kindness.

"You've failed to complete your objective." Bi Han grabbed the warlord and dragged him over to the two trainees.

The once proud and brave man had been reduced to a snivelling coward, especially once he saw the two bloody ice sculptures.

"I would have killed him had you not interfered!" Tundra defended.

"You would have had your head cleaved in two! You should have killed him when you had your powers ready."

"They were going to kill Zheng!"

"And he told you to accept that. People will die, they will always die. Feng is dead." Bi Han revealed.

Tundra and Zheng were both noticeable surprised. Sub Zero now knew that it was Bi Han that had killed Feng.

"If you must make the choice, be a victor in death rather than a failure in life."

Sub Zero shook his head in anger and lost control. He grabbed Bi Han by his collar.

"And now you are a failure in death! How could you turn your back on everything when you were so didactic before?" Sub Zero asked, believing that Bi Han would not hear him. Suddenly, Bi Han looked up at him, and instead of blue eyes, he had white ones with a barely noticeable purplish outline. This shocked Sub Zero to the point that he let go and took a step back. As soon as he blinked the scene before was back to as it was before.

"And now I must finish you work." Bi Han said to Tundra.

Bi Han froze the warlord's neck and head. He then twisted his head; breaking the frozen neck so much that it decapitated the warlord and sent ice shards flying into Zheng, Tundra, and Sub Zero's face. Sub Zero closed his eyes and was back in the white void when he opened them.

"What was that? The way Bi Han looked at me, those eyes, what was that?"

"Evidence that you are close, very close." Nightwolf told him.

* * *

><p><em>Did you think you were going to save her?<em>

"No." Noob replied.

_I know your lying._

"I'm not."

_Don't lie to me, you can't._

"Well if you know so much then why do you bother asking me rhetorical questions? Because you must clearly no I hate those!"

_...Call it being respectful._

Noob snorted at this. He had been descending the mountain at a slow pace, a trip here could possibly be fatal. He finally reached a flat plateau and stopped to take a break and collect his thoughts.

"You want to be respectful but everything you say is behind my back. I suppose you just can't help it." Noob taunted.

_Can't I?_

Noob saw his shadow gather in front of him and then Saibot rose from it with it's arms crossed. It's white eyes, nearly identical to his except for the purplish outline that covered it's entire body looked annoyed, but playful in a dark way. Noob hadn't willed Saibot to to materialize, but he didn't voice his opinion. Saibot would no about it anyway.

_You're going soft._

"What would you have me do, stay and kill them? Quan Chi already said to not interfere."

_Quan Chi would kill you if he knew that you met Sareena again and didn't kill her. That would be two failures, counting Sub Zero._

Noob decided to change the subject, he knew there was no winning with his other half.

"All the powers are moving against each other in earnest, I think it's time I set my plan into motion."

**_Our _**_plan. We first need to find a portal to the Chaosrealm._

"I'm willing to bet that Kitana has access to a portal. I could probably use it to get there. The only problem is finding it."

_Maybe you should ask him._

Saibot returned to Noob and the thing that it had seen was revealed in Noob's mind. Noob turned tiredly to find Smoke standing silently behind him.

"You followed me and abandoned your men."

"I've left them in capable hands. I'm not going to lose you again." Smoke said determinedly.

"Stop wasting your time Tomas." Noob said before turning.

Smoke got in front of him in cloud form and stood defiantly.

"I can't let you leave Bi Han, I won't."

"You're risking your life for a lost cause Smoke." Noob warned.

Smoke took a battle stance.

"I have faith Bi Han, I don't think I'm risking anything."


	12. Chapter 12

Kitana watched as her encampment was being destroyed; her army being killed. The view of the battlefield was shifting from the purplish steel of the rebel armour to the yellowish tan flesh of Rain's tarkatans. She clenched her fists to the point that they shook, unable to fully grasp how so suddenly everything had started falling apart. She herself hadn't been touched; every step from her position to the battlefield had a dead body, a life willingly thrown away for her.

Down in the thick of it was Jade, doing her best to direct the soldiers. To her credit, she did adopt a seemingly effective tactic. She herself would lead a hasty offensive with several skilled soldiers. Once a group of Rain's soldiers had been cleared a group of heavily armed rebels would fill their space. This was a sound tactic at first because the rebels had already established a foothold in the area, but it was starting to fail for two reasons. First was Baraka. His unwavering ferocity kept Rain's army riled up. Second was this massive newcomer, the brown and orange ninja. Kitana had never encountered him before, and she wished that she still never had. He had some kind of control over the earth and rock, and they were all fighting on a mountain. The very ground her soldiers stood on was potentially deadly.

Kitana suddenly noticed something that made her sick to her stomach. Coming into view over the demolished gate was, along with a seemingly endless amount of reinforcements for Rain's armies, the dreaded war machines the traitorous prince enjoyed using. Ballistas, cannons, and catapults. At the base of the mountain these weapons were more of a threat to their handlers, but now they threatened to wipe out the rebel army. Her army. Her people, who she had brought here, now seemingly only to die.

Kitana noticed the Lin Kuei left behind by Sub Zero joining the fight. However, instead of using their considerable combat skills directly in battle, they took to the high ground and utilized bows and other ninja tools; smoke bombs, caltrops, gas canisters. They weren't trying to attack the enemy, they were creating a way for the rebels to flee. The only problem was that the rebels held fast to their orders. Sareena left her group to climb up to Kitana.

"The battle is lost Kitana, sound the retreat!" Sareena pleaded.

"A retreat? That's absurd, we can't abandon our stronghold. Where is Smoke? He could take you and the Lin Kuei and..."

"Smoke has gone after Noob Saibot," Sareena mentally kicked herself for not using the name Bi Han, "You can have your army fall back through the pass, then they can branch out once they reach the opening."

Kitana shook her head at this, but Sareena wasn't having it. She stood so that she blocked Kitana's view.

"If you don't run they'll all die!"

Kitana's hazel brown eyes searched Sareena's white ones for any sign of submission; she found none. Suddenly a fiery spiked ball went flying over their heads, landing on one of the many tents. The war machines had gotten into place and the bombardment had begun. The _twangs _of ballista arrows preceded soldiers being skewered, thunderous booms were followed by explosive canon balls, and the cracking of the massive catapult whips were the last thing some soldiers heard before they were crushed by fireballs.

Kitana couldn't stomach anymore of it. She hopped down from her precipice into the forefront of the battle. Her own soldiers gasped when they saw their princess undefended, just crouching with two tarkatans coming at her, with hundreds more behind them. The pair snarled with anticipation of an easy kill. Kitana pulled both her fans from her belt and stood up, making dual upward attacks. These strikes cut both the tarkatans with such force that they flipped over, and created a wind gust that staggered another advancing line. Kitana's soldiers quickly formed up around her, but she turned to face her entire army.

"All of you listen to me! Starting from the back I want you all to retreat, head through the pass towards the plains. All of on the endmost lines get to high ground, cover the retreat as we funnel out. Everyone in front, hold the line and fall back slowly!"

Kitana heard her orders being relayed throughout the field by officers, and her words became deeds. The soldiers and servants closest to the back of the fighting starting making their way up the cliffside, creating a constant line of violet steel that flowed upwards and over the bend. Archers and soldiers with long weapons like spears and halberds took to high ground and made bug bites at the enemy. At the front, the most heavily armed soldiers along with Jade and Kitana stood their ground. Kitana found Sareena still standing where she once had.

"Sareena, make sure that my people move safely." Kitana ordered.

Sareena nodded curtly, and signalled for the remaining Lin Kuei to move through the pass with the fleeing army. As one army fled and another advanced, no one noticed something moving in the embers of the first burnt down tent

* * *

><p>Smoke stood calmly in place as Noob paced around him, inching closer with every step. Noob's pale eyes watched Smoke suspiciously, and his brow grew more and more annoyed every second. Smoke's expression was one of painful resolve, hope and pity. Noob's jaw clenched under his mask. Noob attempted a quick backhand which Smoke easily blocked; the attack was halfhearted and the defence had no follow up. Noob kicked at Smoke's leg, then ribs, then attempted a roundhouse. Smoke stepped out of the way, blocked with his elbow, and finally ducked and took a step back. His expression didn't change in the slightest. Noob's had only intensified.<p>

_He always was a tough one to rile up_. Saibot mused, bored

"Having second thoughts?" Noob asked.

"No." Smoke answered simply.

Noob tried a right hook. Smoke blocked with his forearm and threw his weight, leading with his opposite shoulder into Noob's torso. Noob was shoved back but he recovered into a defensive stance, but Smoke didn't press his attack.

"Fight back!" Noob demanded.

Smokes eyes remained serious but also soft, clearly concerned about hurting his old friend. Noob growled and charged. The two grappled with each other, Noob was larger but Smoke was still strong despite his smaller size. Smoke twisted Noob around and kicked him in his back. Noob stumbled forward but willed Saibot to come forth from him, taking Smoke by surprise. Saibot tackled Smoke to the ground and straddled him. Smoke was forced to look at Noob's dopleganger as Saibot held him down with it's hand at his throat, about to punch him in the face. Smoke vaporized his body out from underneath Saibot in time to make the shadow creature smash it's fist into the stone ground. Saibot felt no pain however, and it merely looked threateningly over at Smoke when he rematerialized.

Smoke was so preoccupied with meeting Saibot that Noob himself was able to take him by surprise, punching him cleanly across the jaw and dropping him to his knees. Smoke tried to quickly uppercut Noob but didn't have enough power from his angle. Noob caught Smoke's wrist and redirected it's momentum, pulling Smoke up and around and then back down again. Noob delivered a debilitating strike to the back of Smoke's head. Noob relentlessly crouched down and gripped Smoke's neck in one hand and the scruff in the other. He heaved Smoke into the air and choke slammed the grey ninja. Smoke coughed out strained breaths and saw Saibot staring down at him. Saibot titled it's head and looked like it was laughing at him, without amy sound. Suddenly it raised it's foot. Smoke realized what was about to happen and quickly vaporized before Saibot's foot crushed his skull.

Smoke reappeared to slide his fist into Noob's gut, then vaporized again almost instantly and reappeared to do the same to Saibot. Saibot flailed just due to the physical impact but Noob was actually stunned by the pain. Smoke reappeared high in the air, about to dropkick Noob.

_Got you! _Noob heard Saibot exclaim through their telepathic connection.

Without Noob's will, Saibot grabbed Smoke's leg from behind before he could land on Noob, yanking him to the ground and making him smash his chest and head on the ground. Saibot had used it's knowledge of Noob's mind and memories to anticipate this attack. Noob heard Saibot's echo like laughter as it, once again without his will, held onto Smoke's leg as he spun him around, letting go at the apex of the spin send Smoke rolling across the ground.

Smoke grunted and struggled to get up. Noob eyed Saibot, which was staring at Smoke with a deathly glare. Saibot suddenly looked at Noob, and when Noob blinked, Saibot was gone, reduced to a shadow behind him and a voice in his head.

_What do you think?_

"Not bad."

_Liar. _Saibot rebutted.

Noob grunted, annoyed at the amusement he sensed Saibot felt. Saibot knew he didn't like the rare occasion when Saibot acted on it's own accord.

"So that's...that's the company you keep nowadays, huh?" Smoke asked.

"It understands me better," _Understands us_, "Than you or the others ever did." Noob answered.

"You're still so emotional Bi Han, nothings changed." Smoke stated.

"You know what hasn't changed? You're fighting style. I know all you're tricks Smoke, you haven't even begun to see mine!"

Noob ran at Smoke. Smoke gathered a grey and wispy ball in his hand and hurled it at Noob. When it hurt, Noob was suddenly smothered by a thick smog, his eyesight was literally clouded, all he could hear was rushing air, and he couldn't feel the ground.

_Not every trick apparently!_ Saibot said, voicing the panic Noob felt.

What was only a moment felt like a few agonizing seconds, and Noob suddenly found himself falling through the air. Smoke ran and jumped, delivering a flying knee into Noob's chest. Being surprised and not stable enough to absorb the impact, the blow was devastating and threw Noob across the ground.

"You've been away for some time Bi Han, it is time I brought you up to speed!"

* * *

><p>The battlefield had swapped nearly all of it's combatants for dead bodies. The forward battalions of Rain's army had been exhausted, now a skeleton crew relative to the numbers before remained. The majority of Kitana's army had managed to make into the pass and were making their way through it at this very moment. Having so many people crammed into a narrow space made it slow however. Kitana and Jade along with a precious few rebels remained in the killing field. The war machines had stopped bombarding, likely for the next wave to pass safely.<p>

"Kitana, we should join the others now before they get too far ahead without us." Jade suggested.

"I think you're right, if they just wait at the end without direction we'll be wasting gained ground. Lets,"

"Go? No." A deep voice finished.

Both women turned to see Tremor, the massive ninja they watched spearhead this attack, walking towards them. The ground seemed to shake ever so slightly with his every step. His eyes weren't necessarily tired, but they weren't exuding a hurried attitude either. This made Jade and Kitana very wary.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"You look like her..." Tremor said to Kitana, ignoring Jade.

Kitana uneasily remained composed under Tremor's gaze. His eyes widened momentarily and then narrowed again. He looked so fascinated, but also unsatisfied.

"You look so much like her, but you aren't her. The wrong eyes, the wrong..." Tremor's voice and expression turned almost, reverent, "Bite." He finished.

Kitana realized that he must be talking about Mileena.

"You've been spending too much time around my clone." Kitana stated.

Tremor twitched at the word clone.

"Your sister speaks a lot about you. She...misses you." Tremor started chuckling.

Kitana got into a battle stance, as did Jade. Tremor seemed to do so as well, he took a lower stance almost like a sumo wrestler.

"And I'm called Tremor, Jade." Tremor suddenly answered Jade.

The ground started to vibrate, and Kitana and Jade were clueless as to how to defend. Suddenly the earth cracked, and a pillar erupted from underneath Tremor's feet. It propelled him upwards and through the air, up and over Jade and Kitana. Tremor showed remarkable agility and acrobatics, doing a front flip and landing perfectly onto the cliff Kitana had once stood on to oversea the battle.

"I would love to dance with you ladies, but I'm afraid you're already spoken for! I hope to see you soon!" Tremor shouted before leaving.

"What does he mean by that?" Jade asked.

Kitana could only shrug, but her attention was drawn to a squad of tarkatans approaching them. Kitana could scarcely tell one of the bladed creatures from the other, but she recognized one of them instantly.

"Kitana!" Baraka roared, stepping ahead of the other tarkatans.

"I know what Tremor meant by spoken for now. Jade," Kitana said.

"I am here Kitana. We can handle.."

"Go after him."

"Who? Tremor? I won't leave you here alone!"

"We've seen Tremor's handiwork. If he catches up to the soldiers in that narrow canyon it'll be disastrous. I know I'm asking a lot, we don't know his full capabilities..."

"**I** will be fine Kitana. I'll do as you ask, and you better catch up." Jade said.

Kitana nodded to her best friend, whom returned the gesture and took off in Tremor's direction. Kitana stood her ground as Baraka continued advancing on her, while his subordinates stayed back. Kitana took several calming breaths and held her closed fans in her hands like daggers. Baraka gnashed his teeth in what looked to be a mixed expression of excitement and fury.

"Your army is decimated and on the run Kitana. Rain is not without mercy, he instructed me to offer you a chance to surrender. Will you take it?"

Kitana flipped her hair over her shoulder and stood ready.

"No." She answered defiantly.

"Good." Baraka snarled.

He broke out into a sprint and quickly started closing the distance. Kitana tossed one of her fans at him. It flew through air and opened, becoming a flying buzz saw. Baraka didn't slow down in the slightest. He extended one of his blades and blocked the fan. Baraka dipped his shoulder and crashed into Kitana's stomach, lifting her and carrying her a few feet before slamming her down onto the rocky ground. Baraka tried to finish Kitana quickly. He raised his extended blade and stabbed downward. Kitana rolled out of the way to avoid having her head skewered.

Baraka relentlessly kept up the attack and started sliding his blade across the ground, creating sparks and an ear stinging screech. Kitana kept rolling to avoid the blade. She suddenly kicked her leg out at Baraka's knee, forcing Baraka to stumble. She kicked him in the face, with her heel cutting his forehead. She rolled backwards and onto her feet and called her discarded fan back to her.

"Still as forward and blunt as always Baraka."

"You wanna see how sharp I am?!"

Baraka jumped attempted a downward slash at Kitana. She dodged it but Baraka quickly swung his other arm outward and gashed her tummy just below her breasts. Baraka sneered and licked the blood from his blade. Kitana had to rely on her greater agility to fight; Baraka's blades had more reach than her fans so she had to get close, but when she did she had to be careful no to get overwhelmed by his greater strength.

Baraka slashed upwards but she spun out of the way and came out kicking at his foot. This stumbled him and she successfully landed a heavy side kick to his chest. As he stumbled back Kitana tossed her fan at him again, this time it connected and buried itself in his shoulder. Baraka roared and charged her again, with both blades extended and swinging wildly. Kitana couldn't counterattack against this berserk frenzy, she could only duck, dodge and move back. She didn't pay attention to her position and accidentally backed into a wall. She narrowly moved out of the way in time to avoid being impaled, and Baraka instead plunged his blades into the wall, trapping himself. Kitana took the opportunity to unload on him. She punched him in the side, the head, and kicked his back and legs.

Each blow fuelled Baraka's fury. With a loud yell he ripped his blades sideways out of the stone, taking Kitana by surprise and cutting her arm open. Baraka stretched both his arms outward and forcefully and brought them together. Kitana brought up both her fans in time to stop herself from being decapitated. They both stood there in what looked comically like an overzealous, and potentially deadly hug. Kitana's deltoids bulged as she used all her strength to keep Baraka's blades spread apart and not clamping down on her neck. Baraka suddenly kicked her roughly in the gut, knocking her over. His blades closed in time to nick her nose behind her mask.

Kitana tried to get up quickly but Baraka stomped on her stomach, keeping her in place. He let his blades hover over her throat, Kitana could almost hear her fear ridden breaths reverberate along the metal.

"I'm going to enjoy filleting you." Baraka told her darkly.

He growled and raised his blades. Kitana raised her hand and closed her eyes, hoping that the cuts would be fatal instantly. She heard the sound of metal clashing against metal and she jumped, but felt no pain. She cautiously opened her eyes to find someone's crotch hovering over her face. This newcomer had two swords, and they were blocking Baraka's blades from getting to her. Her saviour grunted and pushed Baraka back and walked away from her. She still lay on the ground in shock when she realized who had saved her.

"You? What are you doing here?" Baraka asked.

"Killing you." Scorpion answered.

Baraka growled and clashed against Scorpion. Both fought skilfully with two blades, but Baraka couldn't keep up with Scorpion any better than he could with Kitana. Scorpion teleported behind Baraka and sliced into his shoulder, the same place Kitana's fan had already cut into him. Scorpion cut deep enough that he severed all the tendons in Baraka's shoulder, making his arm limp and useless. Baraka wildly swung with his other blade. Scorpion ducked and, when Baraka's arm was directly over him, he cut it off at the elbow. Baraka yelled as blood poured from his stump and made a puddle on the ground. Scorpion plunged both his swords into Baraka's stomach, cutting off the yell with a gurgle. Scorpion twisted his swords inside Baraka before pulling them out, and performing a fiery backflip kick that flipped Baraka over. If the stabs to the gut didn't kill him, the fractured neck he now had surely would. The tarkatans that had let Baraka fight now charged Scorpion. The spectre sheathed both his swords and removed his mask. His fiery skull roared before letting lose a jet of flame that set the charging mutants ablaze, making them panic and burn to death in moments.

Scorpion put his mask back on and walked over to Kitana, who had remained on the ground for the entire fight. She extended her hand to him, and he extended his as if he were going to take it.

"Thank you.." Kitana began.

Scorpion bypassed her hand and firmly grabbed her wrist and roughly yanked her to her feet.

"I didn't think I'd have to intervene, I expected more from you." Scorpion told Kitana.

"Well why did you intervene in the first place? Last I checked I had you tied up."

"I got out." Scorpion gestured to one of the crushed, burning tents.

"As for why I helped you, well the rebels need their leader."

"Since when do you care about us?"

"I don't." Scorpion deadpanned.

Kitana looked at him with frustration, and his angry brow furrowed more.

"I want Quan Chi dead, but he has an army. Everyone around here does nowadays. I can't get to him alone."

"I never offered you any help Scorpion."

"And I didn't offer you this help either, but the way I see it, you can't be too picky when it comes to recruitment now. I'm no enemy of yours Kitana, but I wasn't your ally before either and I'm not going anywhere without Quan Chi's skull. Give me a reason to not consider your people fair game." Scorpion half threatened and half reasoned.

Kitana didn't appreciate the blackmailing undertones, but she definitely didn't want Scorpion as an enemy.

"Fine Scorpion, we have a deal. The only condition is that you follow **my **orders. Is that clear?"

Scorpion didn't answer, he instead look towards the broken down gate. He could tell that the second wave of Rain's army was nearly here.

"We need to move. Let's catch up to that army of yours.

* * *

><p>Smoke and Noob parried each others blows and try to unitize their respective powers to throw each other off. Smokes eye was cut open and a piece of Noob's mask was chipped off, with his bloody blue gums showing underneath a cut open cheek.<p>

"Why can't you just stop Bi Han? Kuai Lang can save you, we all **will **save you!" Smoke proclaimed.

"There you go again with your pathetic naivety. You, Sub Zero and Sareena are foolishly throwing away your lives for some hopeless cause."

"Stop saying that!" Smoke demanded, running at Noob.

Noob feigned a run himself but instead created a black hole along Smoke's path. Smoke fell into it and the hole closed behind him. Smoke found himself floating in black emptiness.

_Smoke..._

Smoke turned around awkwardly, unsure if he was floating or standing on solid ground.

_Hahaha...it was always fun watching you get flustered Tomas._

Smoke grunted his irritation.

"Show yourself!" Smoke demanded.

A pair of pale eyes with a purplish hue appeared in the darkness, staring at Smoke as they circled around him.

_You're so afraid, you just can't let it go. Can't let go of your guilt that I died and you were __nowhere to be found._

"I don't care about you creature, I care about my friend, Bi Han!"

_I know you care about me Smoke. You spent so much time alone before the Lin Kuei that you're __afraid that everyone and everything will leave you for the simplest thing. You're terrified that Sub Zero will hate you, and you're afraid that he'll hate me. Smoke, Sub Zero, Noob Saibot and Sareena all in one big happy family! Oh please.._

"Quiet!" Smoke shouted, his own voice akin to a thunderclap in this place.

Suddenly Smoke felt fingers at his throat. The eyes had gotten closer and he could barely make out a hand and arm reaching to him.

"Stop...speaking for him. You know nothing!" Smoke defended.

_I know everything._

"Lies! Bi Han, what is it that you're afraid of, huh? Answer me!"

_I'm not afraid of,_

"Shut up! Bi Han, why do you refuse our help? Is it because your scared? Too scared to try and reconnect with your friends and family? Why? Is it because you're too afraid to admit that you've let this...**thing **take control of you?!" Smoke asked the last question with a rhetoric tone.

Saibot growled and squeezed Smoke's throat tighter. Smoke built up steam inside of him and that released it, creating a burning air burst. Smoke swore he heard Saibot scream, it was a terrible sound, and found himself back on the rocky plateau. The chill had more of a bite, and the rock was sharper compared to the memory of the empty place he had just escaped. Before Smoke could get up someone grabbed his arms from behind and hauled him up. He realized it was Saibot when he saw Noob coming up to him.

"You talk too much!" Noob growled.

Noob punched Smoke straight in the face, snapping his head back. Saibot followed up by kneeing him in the back. Noob almost managed to kick him in the gut but Smoke vaporized in time to avoid it. Noob ended up kicking Saibot, making the clone pop into shadow.

_Smooth_. Saibot said sarcastically.

Suddenly Smoke had his arms wrapped around Noob's stomach. Smoke heaved Noob up and over, slamming him down headfirst onto the ground. As Noob tried to push himself up Smoke turned and kicked him in the face. The blow sent Noob skidding across the ground.

"I'm speaking the truth Bi Han. Listen to me, listen to your soul, find yourself!" Smoke said whilst stepping to Noob.

Noob sat up and gathered a ball of white energy in his hands. The sight of it made him think of his ability to use ice, but this was a different attack all together. He fired his ghost ball into Smoke, making Smoke stop in his tracks. Smoke gasped as his vision starting spinning. His body wouldn't obey him, he tried to move a finger and his shoulder jerked, he tried to speak and his foot shifted. He couldn't even focus his eyes enough to see Noob attack him.

Noob savagely pummelled him, with Saibot's help. Smoke's vision kept spinning around and around as Noob punched him one way and Saibot the other. He was beaten so badly that, even when the effects of the ghost ball had worn off, the damaged he had sustained left him dazed.

Noob eyed Smoke up and down. Blood poured from his wounds, his breathing was strained, he could barely stand, he was beaten. There was a pulse in his head, adrenaline and something else. A compulsion. His compulsion to kill, to finish his opponent. Noob struggled to do it.

_Finish him._

Noob gripped Smoke's shoulder. Smoke managed to focus enough to look into Noob's eyes. Noob met his gaze, they both were searching for something. Smoke was searching for any sign of the bright blue eyes he knew Bi Han had. Noob was looking for any sign of the killer instinct in Smoke, something to justify his desire to kill his old friend. He found none. Slowly, Noob started to loosen his grip.

_Finish him!_

"He's done."

Noob wanted to leave, Smoke was finished. This desire to kill just wouldn't let up though. It started growing. He involuntarily started reminiscing about all the times he had killed. Contracts, self defines, for fun. The first time...

Noob shut his eyes, trying to shake the thought. He couldn't even remember what it was, but something subconsciously made him repress it. His chest tightened as if, he were afraid of something.

Suddenly he felt an impact on his fist. He opened his eyes to find his fist buried up to the wrist in Smoke's chest, blacker than even he was.

"What?"

Noob blinked and his arm was now the proper shade of black, still buried in Smoke's chest. Noob's eyes widened as Smoke coughed up blood behind his mask. Noob could only let out disbelieving breaths as Smoke weakly touched his arm.

"Don't...let it..control you." Smoke said with such sincerity that it moved Noob to try and speak, but only coughs came out.

Smoke pushed himself off Noob's bloodied fist and fell to the ground. His chest had caved in and punctured his heart. He died in moments. Noob stared at his bloody hand, shocked.

"What have I done?"

_...We won._

* * *

><p>Sub Zero stood before a cradle. It wasn't a homely, safe looking cradle. It was small, plain, just enough to make sure that the baby it held didn't fall to the ground. He looked to his left and saw blurred images of what must've been more cradles, the right was the same. If the babies were crying the sobs came out as flat moans. Sub Zero had thought he couldn't be surprised by anything on this spirit walk anymore, but he was wrong. He took a closer look at the baby inside the cradle. It was a baby; small, bald, fragile. It had noticeably pale skin, much like his own and Bi Han's, once upon a time.<p>

"Bi Han, as a baby. I've never even thought about something like this." Sub Zero whispered.

"It's not Bi Han. It's you." Nightwolf told him.

Sub Zero made no comment. This would explain why he had no memory of this. Sub Zero turned away from his younger self to look out into the endless white behind him.

"Am I supposed to connect with my inner child here?" Sub Zero joked.

"Your inner child no, your brother's, maybe." Nightwolf told him.

Sub Zero sighed and turned back to the cradle. He nearly jumped out of his boots when he found a child in front of him, looking into the cradle. Sub Zero walked around the other side of the cradle to get a better look at the child. His features were younger, but his demeanour made it unmistakable; it was Bi Han.

"This is the end." Nightwolf said.

Sub Zero noticed Bi Han's shadow. The child's shadow was fully grown.


	13. Chapter 13

Sub Zero gawked at the sight before him. The younger Bi Han was still completely oblivious to him and giving a distant stare his baby self. The shadow is what disturbed Sub Zero the most. It wasn't merely long cast; it had muscles, armour, different clothing. It was what the boy was meant to become.

"Bi Han..." Sub Zero touched the child's arm.

The child slowly turned his head towards Sub Zero. His eyes were a brilliant blue, just as Bi Han's were. They looked so distant and detached. Suddenly someone grabbed Sub Zero's arm! It was the boy's fully grown shadow, featureless except for it's outline. It gripped Sub Zero's arm like it was the boy's guardian.

_Leave! _The shadow snapped.

Suddenly everything went black, or Sub Zero became blind momentarily. Either way, when it subsided the shadow, the boy, and the baby were gone, having moved off into the distance. Sub Zero ran after them.

"Wait!" He pleaded.

As he ran the cries from the blurry cradles grew in intensity and numbers. As Sub Zero ran he noticed two things; the boy and the shadow. Bi Han's young form looked more distressed, with a frown on his face. The shadow became three dimensional. Sub Zero was inches away when the world went black again, and in that instant he heard someone demand "_Go!_"

Once again the trio had moved, and Sub Zero kept running. The events around him began shifting. Now blurry images and muffled sounds of what must've been fighting children surrounded Sub Zero as he ran. He noticed one image of a child, thoroughly thrashing the others. That child had a shadow, not unlike the one he was chasing. Sub Zero almost reached the trio once again; young Bi Han was sobbing into his hands now and the shadow had fine details like armour indentations, and a mask.

_Lost!_

Once again everything went black and they moved. Sub Zero could only keep running. He now had an ocean of images around him; children, teenagers, men. They were fighting, sleeping, interacting, and in every group one had a shadow accompanying it. Sub Zero lost count of how many there were.

"Stop running!" Sub Zero demanded.

Bi Han was now on his knees, clawing at his head and weeping. The shadow charged Sub Zero suddenly.

"Come on!" Sub Zero challenged.

The two of them clashed, stopping each other. Sub Zero grunted as he put his weight against the shadow being. Just then, eyes appeared on it's face. Pale, dead eyes.

"You!" Sub Zero exclaimed.

_Me..._Saibot answered.

The shadows accompanying the silhouettes of the children, teens, and adults started abandoning their counterparts. They began closing in on Sub Zero, starting to resemble Saibot.

_Me, me, me, me!_

Sub Zero managed to push Saibot off. The shadow demon didn't press the attack, it instead kept itself between Sub Zero and the younger Bi Han.

"How can you be here? Answer me!" Sub Zero demanded.

_You're in my thoughts, my memories, my dreams, my mind. You can't get away from me._

"I am in Bi Han's memories,"

_My memories. _Saibot interjected snidely, almost snickering.

"You damned creature, even here you infect his memory!"

Saibot laughed condescendingly. It took a step back and crouched down to the young Bi Han. It rubbed the boy's head as he sobbed uncontrollably and pressed his hands into his head. Saibot stared cooly at Sub Zero while it did this.

_I'm very in touch with **my **inner child, ha ha ha ha!_

Sub Zero clenched his teeth and prepared to attack, but his intuition told him to turn. A gang of identical clones of Saibot were encircling him.

_Kill!_

The clones stepped to Sub Zero. Suddenly, a ray of light came down from above onto Sub Zero. The white limbo he was in before suddenly became pitch black, like an illusion had finally fallen away. Nightwolf's avatar appeared at Sub Zero's side.

"We need to leave!" Nightwolf warned.

Sub Zero could only see the eyes of the clones staring at him. He turned and could barely make out young Bi Han in the dark, his crying suddenly silenced. Saibot stood and approached the pair in the cone of light.

_You aren't going anywhere!_

Saibot stepped into the light but was suddenly burned, and slowed by an invisible barrier. Steam came off its body the longer it stayed in the light. Saibot must've screamed, but it echoed all around them. Saibot backed out into the darkness.

"Sub Zero, now! I can't keep it out forever." Nightwolf said.

"I can't stop now, I'm so close. Its the child, I need the child!" Sub Zero said.

Sub Zero moved to leave but Nightwolf grabbed him, making stop just short of crossing into the darkness. Saibot's eyes widened with anticipation.

_Come on, come and get him..._

Sub Zero grunted and moved out of Nightwolf's grip slightly, coming closer. Saibot suddenly plunged it's hand into the light cone, and grabbed Sub Zero's head. Sub Zero's mind was suddenly assaulted by feelings of anger, remorse, vengeance, and fear. Such an overwhelming sense of fear. Sub Zero fell and scooted backwards, breathless from the experience. Saibot stared at him as it slowly pulled it's hand back, ignoring the burning this time.

"Sub Zero, if you don't leave now this demon can potentially invade you as well. I'm sorry, we can't do anything more."

Sub Zero, very reluctantly, conceited. He stood and took Noghtwolf's hand. Nightwolf looked upwards into the light and they began levitating. Sub Zero looked down at Saibot and the clones staring at him, and then to young Bi Han.

"I will return for you brother. I promise." Sub Zero said.

_I'll be seeing you soon...brother._ Saibot said sardonically.

* * *

><p>Sub Zero weakly opened his eyes. The displays reactivated in his visor, and his breathing reverberated inside his helmet. The slight whirring of the machinery assisting his limbs to move kicked up as he shifted. The green grass and cool breeze meant nothing to him again in this body.<p>

"Nightwolf..." Sub Zero said groggily.

The shaman remained seated, collecting his thoughts. Blood dripped from one of his nostrils.

"Are you okay?" Sub Zero asked.

"That was quite the intervention. It took a lot out of me. I'll be fine." Nightwolf reassured.

Sub Zero nodded his head and noticed the ground where Noob's blood had been placed. The grass was dead and decayed.

"A piece of the demon, or whatever that thing is, was found even in there. I hadn't anticipated that. My apologies." Nightwolf said.

"Don't apologize. Is there anything we can do? I was so close, can I go back?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. For one you would need to acquire more blood, and I suspect that the demon is wary of you now. It may be waiting next time."

"That can't be it!"

Nightwolf sighed. He pulled a vial of water from his pocket, and then yanked some of the dead grass from the ground. He dropped the grass into the vial of water, then whispered an incantation into it. The grass whirled around in the water for a moment and then dissolved, turning the water grey. Nightwolf capped the vial and handed it to Sub Zero.

"This...is all I can offer you. Its a potion that will allow you to access Bi Han's mind, while he's conscious. You'll be going in with him. If he can be saved as you say, then he may keep the demon at bay himself. Return to him, force him to drink three quarters of this, then you drink the rest. Finish what you started then."

"Thank you Nightwolf, for all of this."

"Don't thank me yet. You only had the demon to deal with this time, the shadow. When you go in with Bi Han, if the master sides with the shadow, your safety is much less...guaranteed."

Sub Zero didn't know how to respond, so he saluted Nightwolf in the Lin Kuei manner and left. He tried to stay positive.

"At least I know where Bi Han is." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Sareena stood her ground despite her loss; the four Lin Kuei members, the four people that Smoke had confided in her to keep safe, were dead. All around her. They had scouted ahead of the army to ensure the coast was clear. The plains were close, and had nothing to indicate enemy presence. Sareena was certain things were finally getting better until each of the ninjas beneath her started dying.<p>

One had his neck broken. Another had his guts ripped out, then another got his throat slashed. The last had his sword swiftly stolen and plunged into his back. All the while the assassin was never seen or heard, the perfect killer. Sareena focused and listened, waiting for the tiniest slip up...

The shifting of some pebbles was her answer. She ducked and turned, hearing the whoosh of something narrowly avoiding her head. She sliced outwards with her knife and hit flesh. She heard a pained growl and hiss and noticed green blood on her knife.

"Reptile..." She whispered to herself.

Reptile walked a few steps away and made himself visible. His picked at the wound on his thigh and eyed Sareena like a hungry predator. The sadistic glee of a hardened killer showed when he crouched down next to one of the dead Lin Kuei and removed his mask. Acidic drool dripped from his mouth and burned away at the corpse, defiling it.

"It makes the meal easier later." Reptile explained.

"You'll pay for this, I'll make sure of it." Sareena proclaimed, getting into a battle stance.

Reptile put his mask back on and touched his claws to the ground. He slowly dragged them along the rock, scratching the stone.

"Really? We'll see."

* * *

><p>Tremor lumbered through the canyon, not in any particular rush. He could sense the foot travel of the army despite being several yards away. Mileena's plan didn't require him to wipe them all out, yet. He also wanted to test his tracker.<p>

"When are you gonna catch up?" He shouted back, still walking.

Jade slowed her jog slightly in case some kind of attack was coming. None did.

"I could take a nap and still catch up to you before you leave, you're slower than a rock." Jade mocked.

Tremor stopped and finally turned to her.

"My fist is harder than one too." Tremor threatened.

"I think a different part of you is hard, especially for that illegitimate, freak of nature psycho Mileena!" Jade insulted.

Tremor's playful attitude shifted darkly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when they opened, Jade thought he looked fully awake for the first time.

"You, Kitana, and your friends will all die here. I'm gonna turn this entire mountain into your tombstone!


	14. Chapter 14

Sareena held her knife in a reversed grip in front of her face as she circled around Reptile, and the Saurian moved similarly. She was careful not to trip herself up on any of the dead Lin Kuei; Reptile was a tried and true predator whom would pounce the moment she slipped up. She had to keep her eye on him because of his ability to turn invisible. The top cliffs of the mountain pass were covered in dirt and dust, and if she saw him camouflage, she could track him by noting the sediment getting stirred up. If he blended without her taking note of his position first however...

"Think fast!" Reptile said before sprinting at her.

Sareena barely had the reaction time to keep up with his incredible speed. He was charging straight at her, probably being overconfident. She slashed outwards at him when he was within reach, but he blocked it. Instead of countering, Reptile pulled her forwards and vaulted over her head and behind her.

"Oh no..." Sareena gasped, turning around quickly.

She was too late. Reptile had turned invisible and she had no point to reference his location or movement.

"And I thought you were being overconfident. Dammit." She cursed.

Sareena took a defensive stance once again. There was no wall to put her back to; just a road of stone and dirt leading away from the battle and the drop into the canyon, where the army had been moving through. If she could reduce the number of directions to get attacked from, she may have the advantage. She made a move towards the drop into the canyon.

"Going somewhere?"

Sareena ran straight into Reptile's incoming hook, with the lizard man becoming visible at that moment. The punch spun her around and made her fall over. She scrambled to her feet to find Reptile had vanished again. Sareena sprinted for the drop again, pushing herself to go faster. She involuntarily grinned when she was close, she could see over the edge!

Suddenly a muscular and scaly arm close lined her stomach, and she was lifted into the air before being thrown back. She landed roughly on her back with the wind knocked out of her. Reptile taunted her by becoming visible, standing with his arms crossed. Sareena clutched her bare stomach and scolded at him angrily; even with his mask and lizard eyes, she could tell Reptile was looking at her condescendingly.

"Thats not going to work, demoness."

"I'm not accustomed to coward's games!" Sareena mocked.

"Ha! I don't care what game I play, so long as I win!"

Reptile tore off his mask and spat acid at her. She had to roll backwards to avoid getting melted. Reptile, once again, had vanished when she looked.

"I've got to cheat then."

* * *

><p>Jade ran and, using her staff like a pole vault, lifted herself up into the air. Swinging her legs up and then abruptly down, she came down at Tremor with her staff overhead. The massive ninja was able to sidestep the crushing metal blow and tried to counter with a hard right uppercut, but Jade easily dodged it and struck him in the back with her staff as she pulled it back. Tremor attempted to back hand her, but Jade nimbly dodged it and planted her staff straight into the ground. She pulled herself up on it and kneed Tremor right in between the eyes. The giant stumbled back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jade spun and thrusted her staff into his gut, but Tremor caught it in both his hands.<p>

Jade tried to pull her staff away but Tremor had a death grip on it. He suddenly pulled it towards him and brought his huge leg up. Jade was literally kicked off her own staff.

"My turn!" Tremor gloated.

Using the staff like an extravagant baseball bat, Tremor tried to club her in the head. Tremor's reach combined with the long staff made it impossible for Jade to get close, but she did not need to. She prepared to throw her razorang...

"No you don't!"

Tremor brought up his foot and stomped on the ground. A shockwave that split the earth went shooting towards Jade. She had to get out of the way by diving to the side. Tremor followed by discarding Jade's staff and stomping towards her, his three steps sending hairline cracks through the stones towards her. Jade knew she was not going to dodge in time when she felt the stone splinters stinging her skin. The cracks reached her and erupted out from the ground as stone slabs, knocking her backwards. Jade rolled and slid along the rocky ground several feet before recovering, rolling backwards and into a kneeling position. She was steady, but she could not ignore the throbbing pain and the scrape marks littering her body.

"So soft..." Tremor whispered.

"What the hell are you?" Jade asked tiredley.

"You must've seen some extravagant things in this world, is the concept of an earth manipulator really so mind boggling?" Tremor asked playfully.

Jade scowled at him, clearly in no mood for his gaming tone. Tremor sighed and knelt down, placing his hand on the ground.

"I assure you, its nothing quite so magical and mystical as you may be used to. I'm more of a, marvel."

The stone beneath his hand started shifting, gathering in pebbles and shards at his hand.

"I was the subject of an experiment, the details of which even I'm not totally familiar with. It could have been for some noble cause like green terraforming, maybe emergency rescue services, but most likely it was for a weapons program."

The stone had completely engulfed his hand, and compacted and shaped itself to fit his hand and forearm like a gauntlet.

"In lamest terms, the experiment allows me to manipulate magnetics fields with extreme focus and power, and by targeting the minerals hidden within the stone and earth, I can perform all the tricks you've seen..."

Tremor clenched his stone fist, making sure Jade was watching.

"And ones like this!"

He suddenly opened his hand, and the brown and grey stone flew off it like dust. Remaining on Tremor's hand, framing his forearm and his fingers ending in points, was sparkling diamond.

"Pretty, huh?" Tremor teased.

"I'm not gonna be impressed by diamonds like some swooning girl." Jade replied.

Tremor charged her. His armoured hand was raised high in the air. Jade held her razorang strong and prepared to meet his attack with her own. Tremor reached her and swiped down on her. Her razorang collided with his hand and stopped in it's tracks, then started getting forced back. Jade had to use both her arms to even try to hold him back. Tremor loomed over her with his massive frame, his weight alone enough to strain her muscles. A screeching sound was heard whenever her razorang scraped against his hand.

"Not quite so spry now, huh?" Tremor mocked.

"How...how did you do that?" Jade asked towards his hand.

"I can extract the minerals to the point that they are all thats left. Granted, I can only draw out and manipulate what minerals are within the earth. This mountain is absolutely rife with them! And since nothing is harder than diamond, thats what I chose!"

Tremor pushed down even harder, and the pointed diamond claws scratched Jade's forehead. She leaned her head back as blood started to pour into her eyes. She kicked at Tremor's knee, but he moved out of the way of it. As he brought his foot back down, Jade felt the ground beneath her feet shift. Before she knew it, she was sinking beneath the ground. The ground had turned weak, and sand like, and she could barely keep her footing enough to hold Tremor's hand back.

"It was nice meeting you, Jade." Tremor said.

She was stuck. If she used her hands to pull herself free, Tremor's diamond gauntlet would fatally wound her, but if she didn't do something soon, she would sink beyond rescue.

* * *

><p>Sareena slowly backed away from the ledge, keeping her eyes and ears peeled. The sound of the retreating army was so distant now that she almost did not hear it. The wind whipping into her face and her own heavy breaths were what she heard mostly. She looked back, the bodies of the Lin Kuei were ten paces away.<p>

"I'm not there!" Reptile shouted.

Sareena turned back in time for Reptile to powerfully kick her in the stomach. She lost all her breath and flew back, seven paces. Sareena turned and crawled the rest of the way, hearing Reptile's snickering and hissing all the way. She reached the body of Dimitri and hurriedly searched his pack. Suddenly, she felt something grab her angle and start dragging her back.

Reptile dragged her back and gnashed his teeth. His acidic saliva gathered in his mouth and dripped out from between his teeth.

"Its time to eat!"

Reptile leaned his head back, about to vomit his acid all over her. Suddenly, Sareena rolled over and whipped a baseball sized capsule at his head.

"Eat that!" She yelled.

Reptile coughed up black powder. His eyes watered uncontrollably. Sareena had thrown a smoke bomb at him, minus the ignition wick. Without the explosion, the capsule broke and the powder inside covered Reptile, making his invisibility pointless. Sareena got to her feet and roundhouse kicked Reptile, flipping him head over heels. From the ground Reptile shot his tongue at her. Sareena blocked it with her forearm but was yanked off her feet when it began retracting. Before Reptile could chomp down on her arm, she sliced off his tongue with her knife.

Reptile rolled over in pain, and Sareena took her chance to run to the edge again. She sprinted as hard as she could, but after glancing back She saw Reptile already pursuing her, and gaining ground quickly.

"You're not getting away!" Reptile yelled.

"Come and get me!"

She was almost there. Fifteen paces, ten, five. She felt Reptile's breath on her neck and quickly leapt forward, clearing the distance and going into free fall. She twisted in the air and tossed her knife, but then felt Reptile tackle into her. They both landed hard onto the ground twenty feet below. Sareena's back ached from the impact, and she just could not move yet. Reptile was on top of her, he could finish it right here. But he did nothing, just laid there. Sareena pushed him off of her cautiously. Still he did not move. His body rolled over to reveal her knife, planted firmly in his forehead.

Sareena took several breaths and laid back, the rough stone somehow being comfortable enough for her to take a break. The faces of the dead Lin Kuei haunted her, and she triumphantly and angrily pulled the knife out of the Saurian's skull.

"That was for my men, you damn lizard."

Suddenly, a quake rocked the ground around her. Following that, the walls and ground started rumbling constantly, and the cliffs started to slowly crumble. Rocks of all sizes fell all over the place.

"I've got to move!"

Sareena got to her feet and went after Kitana's army.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier.<em>

Jade had sunk down to her thighs now, in the same predicament still. Tremor stared at her the whole time, looking more excited than she had ever seen him. For all her determination, she just could not find a solution, but she would not give Tremor the satisfaction of seeing her accept her fate.

"Its too bad you came her by yourself, I was hoping for more of a fight, gah!" Tremor suddenly slumped forward.

He slumped enough for Jade to see what had happened, something had been imbedded in his back, one of Kitana's fans!

"What the hell..." Tremor growled.

He turned to face his attacker. Instead a fiery portal opened before him and Scorpion jumped out, kicking him in the face. Tremor was knocked over by the kick. Scorpion, taking little notice of his hand placement, lifted Jade out of the ground. Kitana joined them, supporting Jade.

"Are you alright?" Kitana asked.

"I'll be fine Kitana."Jade replied.

"Now you are you mean." Scorpion added bluntly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jade asked defensively.

"Saving you evidently, foolish girl." Scorpion replied.

"Foolish?"

"Enough! We've got other problems right now." Kitana reminded.

Tremor, chuckling, got to his feet. He rubbed his head and wiggled his diamond hand.

"Now this is more like it. I'm gonna try my best not to kill you Kitana, Mileena wants that pleasure all for her greedy little self. But you two,"

Tremor launched himself into the air with an earth pillar, and went flying towards them.

"You are dead!"

Kitana teleported her second fan back to her and then began twirling them in the air. The updraft created caught Tremor and kept him in the air.

"What the hell is this?" Tremor asked with surprise.

"You've caused enough trouble, I'm tired of Mileena and you!" Kitana stated angrily.

She jumped and flipped in the air, kicking him out of the updraft and sending him colliding into the wall. He was stunned by the impact but opened his eyes in time to see jade throw her razorang.

"Oh no..."

"You're finished!" Jade proclaimed.

They all heard the impact, and they heard Tremor's screaming. Only, he should not have been screaming.

"What?" Jade asked out loud.

Scorpion grunted and drew one of his mugai ryu. They then saw that the rock from the wall had gather over half of Tremor's face. The rock had stopped the razorang from going deep enough to kill him, but when Tremor pulled it out, his left eye came with it. Tremor's pain and rage drove him into a frenzy. He put his hands together and smashed the wall. Rubble started falling from above all around them. He then stomped on the ground and it split, and spikes erupted all around. Then everything started shaking, lake a constantly moving quake had come to them. Tremor growled the whole time.

"We can't fight him here. Lets move!" Scorpion said.

The three of them took of running, while Tremor began causing the mountain to tear itself apart..

* * *

><p>Sareena finally reached the clearing where Kitana's army had retreated. Thousands of soldiers with scores of servants filled the empty plain framed by heavy forests. Their numbers had been reduced by nearly a third.<p>

"Finally, we can regroup." Sareena spoke to herself in relief.

She made her way down the hill when she sensed something. Its energies were familiar. It was the Netherrealm. Suddenly, at the end of the clearing, green electricity sparked and then a small explosion of light blinded her. After rubbing her eyes she saw something that made her heart drop. A massive green portal. Out of it came scores of ono and undead Netherrealm soldiers. At their head was a man brandishing a war hammer; Reiko. With his signal the Netherrealm army attacked Kitana's. The sounds of battle soon echoed throughout the air. With Rain's army advancing from the mountain behind and Quan Chi's army heading them off, the Rebels were trapped.

* * *

><p><em>I've said this in my profile as I'm gonna say it in these few updates as well. I've been away for a long time because I was in jail, and was released on November 25. I could not update obviously, and its slow going getting back into things, I've missed a lot in just a few months. I hope that whatever readers enjoy this story stick with me, and I hope this news doesn't effect anyone's opinions of me.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_The Netherrealm_

Quan Chi watched the action unfold in Outworld via a portal acting as a projector between him and Reiko. Just as Mileena had said, Kitana's forces had been driven back by Rain's army. Shinnok sat in his throne behind him, his scornful look never wavering beneath his crimson flame shaped crown.

"I know war, necromancer. This is not a battle that you'll win in one fell swoop." Shinnok criticized.

Quan Chi bit his tongue when he felt the spark of anger at Shinnok's patronizing.

"My lord, every death on the battlefield strengthens our ranks, being masters of the dead."

"The dead come back as husks, obedient but half as capable as the living. And the Oni are already almost too savage to tame and order, Reiko is the general of a zoo! Only with the wraith can the dead be made truly powerful. Where is Noob Saibot?"

"My lord, he has likely travelled to a different realm. I have lost track of him."

Shinnok narrowed his eyes.

"But, he will return. He won't be able to resist. There is too much for him to face here and in Outworld, especially after he killed his former best friend."

* * *

><p>Kitana, Scorpion, and Jade all reached the precipice of the mountain to find Sareena gawking out at the madness below. The rebel warriors pit their discipline against the ferocity of the undead and the Oni. The rebels were torn apart by tooth and claw, and each gruesome death chipped away at the dwindling morale of the rebels.<p>

"We're trapped..." Kitana muttered.

"Kitana, they need direction and orders!" Jade reminded.

"I don't know what to do!" Kitana spat, placing her hands on her head.

"This is war 'princess', you can't afford to be dumbfounded." Scorpion scolded.

"You aren't helping! All you care about is Quan Chi!" Kitana retorted.

"And you wallowing in your self loathing is helping? I want Quan Chi but I can plainly see he isn't here, and if your army is wiped out here and now, he'll have no reason to come out. Therefore we both have something at stake here, but unlike you, I plan on doing something about it!"

Scorpion suddenly sprinted down the sloped hill and leapt forwards. His speed and momentum carried him into the crowded battlefield and he disappeared beneath a score of oni and undead. Just then a fiery explosion incinerated all the oni within a five-foot radius. Scorpion stood defiantly with both swords drawn and waded into the fight. Some of the rebels knew him to be the prisoner Sub Zero had brought back, most never seen him before. Both rallied behind him and mounted a stronger, but indefinably futile defense.

"He's right you know." Jade said.

Kitana glanced over at her best friend. It was not an attack against her ego; it was an affirmation that Kitana had what it takes. Despite her injuries, Jade made her way down as fast as she could towards the battle. Kitana stood in place, going over what whatever strategies she could think off to turn this battle around. Seeing her half dead best friend and a man she did not know to be a friend or foe jumping into action just because they refused to be idle inspired her to do the same. She jumped and used her fans to make her soar through the air. She angled herself so that she came down like a blue bomb. Once her heels hit the grass she waved both her fans in front of her. The wave of air whipped across the field, staggering the lines of oni and undead and the ones right in front of her flying backwards into the ranks.

"Orders princess?" A soldier asked behind her.

Kitana quickly looked over the area.

"Orders!" The solider repeated.

They were outnumbered, and had no hope of turning the battle around with Tremor and Rain's army approaching from behind.

"Princess what should we do?"

Only one hope.

"Run." Kitana ordered.

"What?"

She turned to him and whoever was present.

"I order you to run! Find your unit, your team, whatever is left and run. Into the forests, towards the ice caps anywhere, save yourselves!"

The soliders began doing as they were ordered. Groups were formed and, still fighting, began moving away from the field towards the tree lines.

"I will find you! Every single one of you, I will find you afterwards. This is not the end!"

"It is for you!"

Kitana turned barely in time to move out of the way of a long throwing knife. The thrower came out from behind a line of oni; Reiko.

"You won't have anymore of my soldiers tonight!" Kitana proclaimed.

"Then, I'll settle for you. Take her!" Reiko ordered.

The oni around him charged her. She tossed both her fans. The short distance did not allow the oni the reaction time to dodge, and two dropped dead with her fans imbedded in their heads. Two more came snarling at her, brandishing nothing but their claws. Kitana ducked and spun to the side, kicking her leg out and tripping up one attacker. She dodged the attack of the other, and then blocked the next. She pushed him away with a forceful kick to the stomach and followed up with a devastating knee to the chin. She used her momentum to carry her off the ground, and came back down heavily onto the oni's face. Her heel went through it's right eye and penetrated the brain, killing the oni. She pulled her heel out and the eye came with it. The oni she knocked down came back to try and gore her with it's claws. She spun and deflected its hand with a kick but the oni relentlessly tried to bite into her neck. Her fingers were entwined with its teeth as she held it back. The demon's putrid breath and lashing tongue were almost as disturbing as the ravenous growls that blurted into her face.

"Die now!" Reiko yelled, winding up with his hammer.

Kitana noticed the hammer heading for her. She used her strength to pull and turn so that the oni moved into it's path. With a loud clunk and crunch, the oni fell to the ground with half of its head caved in. Kitana sidestepped and back peddled as Reiko assaulted her. His hammer was nowhere near as large as Shao Kahn's, but that allotted Reiko greater speed and flexibility. With his strikes.

"Are you gonna keep running from me little girl?!" Reiko taunted.

Kitana ducked undeath a long side attack and returned her fans to her. Before she could cut open his exposed stomach he dropped an elbow to the top of her head. Disoriented, she was thrown more off balance when he turned his hammer sideways and punted her in the gut. She was winded and was rolling across the ground, over dead bodies and pools of blood. She gasped, a rib or two was definitely fractured.

"So pretty, and so fragile. What made you think you were cut out to be a commander?"

"What makes you think you're cut out to be an emperor? It takes more than a damn hammer you pathetic idiot."

Reiko bared his teeth and raised his hammer. Kitana rolled out of the way of the hit. The ground had a hole left in it. Reiko tried again, this time turning his hammer around to use the spiked end. Kitana rolled out of the way and Reiko instead hit a dead rebel soldier. Kitana certainly did not want the body desecrated, but something fortuitous happened. The spike penetrated the chest plate of the rebel's armor and was now stuck. Reiko tried to pull it out but ended just yanking the body around. Kitana performed a kip up and went on the attack. Reiko abandoned his hammer to try and evade. Kitana incorporated her bladed fans to make most of her strikes dangerous to block. She managed to deliver a straight attack into his stomach. The middle blade of her fan pierced out through his back.

"You...missed anything important stupid!" Reiko insulted through clenched teeth.

"Not this time!" Kitana said before swinging her other fan at his head.

Reiko caught her arm with one hand and spun around. The momentum pulled her fan out of his gut and he flipped her over his head, slamming her onto the ground. Reiko pulled two of his throwing knives from his belt and held them in reverse as daggers.

"Now I'll show you how a real solider handles blades!" Reiko threatened.

Before either attacked, they both felt rumblings in the ground. Reiko looked around confused, Kitana instantly looked towards the top of the hill. Tall, looming, with blood dripping from his eye socket, Tremor looked out at the scene. Despite most of the rebels making a beeline for the tree line, plenty of them along with many more oni and undead still filled his view.

"I can't miss." He said to himself happily.

He knelt down and placed his hands on the ground. He willed large segments of rock to erupt out of the ground. They were six feet in diameter each, he had eight. As a finishing touch, he willed sharp spikes to protrude from them.

"Lets play ball!"

Tremor made angled slabs of stone grow beneath each boulder, causing them to go rolling down the hill. They picked up speed and went smashing into whoever could not get out of the way. Fighters from both sides were crushed and gored to death. One boulder came at Kitana and Reiko. Kitana dashed backwards to avoid it, the boulder came to a crashing halt right in front of her; the amount of bodies stuck to it had grown too great for it to move. She looked to the left of it but could not see him. Not to the right either. Had he been crushed?

"Look out below!"

Kitana looked up to Reiko jumping from on top of the boulder and down onto her. He landed heavily on her. She used both her arms crossed to over her chest to hold back his knives, threatening to stab into each of her eyes.

"Did you really think I would get done in by an attack like that? Who do you think you're dealing with? I'm.." Suddenly a kunai erupted from his chest.

Kitana recognized the blade immediately, and saw a chain leading from Reiko's back all the way to Scorpion's outstretched hand. The specter pulled Reiko back and off of her, allowing her to get up. Reiko fell to his knees, defiant even though he was defeated.

"You're army is running away like rats. Some commander you are, do you really think you can win?" Reiko taunted.

Kitana shoved one of her fans into his mouth.

"I think you talk too much." She answered.

She opened her fan and it sliced his cheeks open. Before he could even scream she stabbed her second fan into his forehead, and opened it to slice his head down the middle. Like a gruesome blooming flower his head was cut into four equal pieces, still joined together at the neck. Kitana courteously pulled Scorpions kunai out of his chest, tossing his body to the ground. Kitana did not have the chance to thank Scorpion, though she doubted he would respond favorably, because the unmistakable sounds of snarling tarkatans and rifles could be heard. Rain's army had finally caught up with Tremor, they came spilling down the hill to engage the Netherrealm monsters and what few remaining rebels were still caught up in the middle.

"Its time to go." Scorpion stated.

Kitana nodded and looked for Jade and Sareena in the madness. She could not find Sareena anywhere. She found Jade and her stomach twisted into a knot. Her best friend dangling off the ground, seemingly lifeless arms and legs swaying in the wind, blood dripping from her abdomen out between the diamond clawed fingers of Tremor's gauntlet. The giant ninja stared across the battlefield at her with one hateful, pleased eye. He dropped Jade roughly onto the ground and casually placed a foot on her head. The ground beneath her began to crawl over her body, like an above ground burial.

Kitana clenched her hands around her fans until her knuckles popped from grief and rage. She hated Tremor for all of this; he broke through her army's defenses, he forced them back into this trap, and now he took Jade from her. She hated him, but even more, she hated Mileena for sending him after them.

"Save it for later. Lets go." Scorpion said.

His tone was softer than usual, but Kitana did not pay it any mind right now. She left with him, determined to take justice and vengeance when the time was right.

Meanwhile, Sareena opened her eyes in a dazed state. Two undead soldiers were dragging her across the ground. They were dragging her back to the portal that had opened to let the Netherealm in. She wanted to fight but she was sure blood was dripping from the back of her head; they must have taken her by surprise. They stood her up just before they stepped through, and one of the zombies spoke to her with a voice that she knew too well.

"Hello Sareena. It has been far too long since I've seen you, why don't you come visit?" It was Quan Chi's voice.

Sareena could only mumble a curse as she was dragged through the portal, making it blink out of existence behind her. The rest of the Netherealm zombies and oni along with a few remaining rebels were slaughtered by Rain's army.

* * *

><p>Noob waited atop a floating hunk of rock. In the Chaosrealm, these were a common sight. According to historians; of which there very few amongst Chaosrealmers, as they all have somewhat conflicting accounts and nearly everyone suffers from a state of amnesia, the god of chaos unleashed a catastrophic event call the tempest. Legends say that it was a violently powerful combination of storms and quakes that the world was literally torn apart. Most denizens of the chaos realm would give anything to witness it, or at least remember the event if it really happened.<p>

_Especially our new friend huh?_

Noob did not reply, he merely watched the small portal on the ground sparkle and make a whirring sound before a muscular man with an open chested tunic and closefitting helm appeared. His most, unique, characteristic was his face. All the skin covering the nose, mouth, and chin area was gone leaving only the skeletal teeth and nose cavity. The ends of the skin he did have looked, melted, like he had suffered a beyond horrible burn. If it hurt him, he did not show it. Havik could only smile, whether he was happy or not.

"Hello again my friend!" Havik greeted, extending a hand while he stepped forward.

Noob did not do the same, and Havik merely walked into him, brushing him aside rather roughly. Noob growled, but he remembered that he needed patience to deal with Havik's rash personality.

_Rash? More like batshit insane._

"You're late Havik. Again." Noob said.

"Am I making a habit out of it? I should come at different times at least."

"How about **on** time."

Havik looked at Noob as if he had just insulted his mother. The smallest idea of control or order of any sort was blasphemous in the Chaosrealm, especially to Havik.

"I'll just pretend you didn't suggest that. Now then, how are things!" Havik asked cheerfully.

"Are you serious?"

"Very!" Havik said with a deadpan monotone.

_These are the kinds of friends you keep._

Noob's eye twitched but he kept his composure.

"Quan Chi does not suspect anything. He is too preoccupied with the three pronged war. Once I return, it should a simple matter of creating a portal for you to enter through."

"Hmm, you'd think that wouldn't you, but that's not the case."

"Excuse me?"

"You see this is the Chaosrealm. I am the cleric of chaos. You see where I'm going with this?"

_Oh, pick me I know the answer…_

"Out with it dammit!" Noob said.

"Chaos my friend. You can only open a portal leading from this realm in areas that are sufficiently chaotic. The more the merrier really."

"Fine, chaos then."

"Not just any chaos mind you. Spilling your tea isn't going to cut it. I want something to look forward to afterall."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Not really, no. But I'm sure the two of can think of something fun."

Noob sneered with his eyes, but Havik kept his implacable grin. He stepped around Noob and knelt down by his shadow.

"It must be horrible for you…" Havik said Noob's shadow.

Noob did not do anything. A part of him wanted to hear this. Havik had witnessed Saibot take shape before, but he did not think Havik fully understood the level of sentience it possessed.

"Always being held back, literally in his shadow. How does it feel? Can you even talk?"

"Too much." Noob mumbled.

_Hmph._

"Maybe not. But you must think for yourself, you must have desires and needs. I bet sometimes you just want to break through and take control…"

Noob suddenly thought of Smoke. How he had blacked out and somehow killed his former friend. He felt Saibot's eyes staring at him knowingly from his subconscious.

"Enough. I'm wasting time here, I'll head back and start stirring up some trouble."

Noob stepped onto the floor portal and the flickering lights and whirring sound began. Havik said one more thing before he could be transported away.

"Play nicely with each other!"

_We always do_.

* * *

><p>Mileena rubbed the boredom from her eyes while Rain continued to look through paperwork, maps, and other records with statistics she cared little for. Rain was not really one for conversation unless it was about him, his 'accomplishments', or his plans.<p>

"You know, I could speed things up a bit if I was out there, with…."

"I want you in my sight." Rain interrupted without looking up.

"….out there with the people actually doing something useful." Mileena finished under her breath.

"What did you just say?!" Rain demanded angrily.

Before he got an answer the doors were heaved open, with Tremor walking in. He was carrying what looked to be a big pile of rubble over his shoulder.

"Good evening." He said calmly.

He glanced over at Mileena, and her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the eye patch he was wearing.

"Nice new look." She said, sounding genuine.

"Indeed. Where is Baraka, and Reptile?" Rain asked.

"Dead."

"What? And Kitana?"

"Not dead." This earned him looks from both Rain and Mileena.

Rain threw his paperwork aside and stepped up to Tremor, and Rain acted as if he were the same height despite being six inches shorter.

"So two of my lieutenants are dead, Kitana is alive, tell me what have you brought me besides a giant pile of dirt?"

Tremor was silent, just staring down at Rain. He then slowly unlimbered the rock pile from his shoulder, and Rain's confidence faltered slightly beneath his intense dead gaze when he took a step back. Tremor and especially Mileena noticed.

"I never come back empty handed."

Tremor placed a hand on the pile of rock and willed it to fall apart. Mileena bared her teeth widely behind her mask when she saw Jade inside, bruised and bloody, with large gashes in her abdomen. She hopped out of her seat like a child meeting an old friend, though the look in her cat eyes was unmistakably malicious.

"Hi Jade! Its really been too long. You look better than ever." Mileena mocked.

"Go to hell, Mileena…" Jade said weakly.

"Well, this is something." Rain interjected.

"Kitana, along with whatever remains of her army, have dispered. They're scattered, they could be anywhere, likely all over the place." Tremor said.

"Like little rats, huh Jade?"

Mileena tiptoed her fingers up Jade's leg to imitate a crawling rat. She pressed her fingers into Jade's wounds when she reached. Jade gasped and, finding a second wind, she kicked Mileena right in the mouth. Mileena flopped over from the surprise attack. Blood already began staining her mask from inside.

"Why you, you sneaky little…" Mileena growled while approaching with a sai drawn.

"That's enough Mileena." Rain ordered.

Mileena ignored him and kept on her approach she was about to stab Jade before Rain caught her arm. Mileena turned to glare at him but spun around when Rain suddenly backhanded her. Unbridled fury built in her, she gnashed her teeth behind her mask and tightened her grip on her sai. Tremor's eyes scowled with murderous intent, but a quick glance from Mileena calmed him enough to avoid smashing Rain into a blooy pulp.

"If you disobey me again, I will not be as merciful. Are we understood girl?" Rain asked.

Mileena sheathed her sai and bit off the next word.

"Perfectly."

Rain cut his look over to Tremor, who gave him a rather dopey look only to mask his lividness. Rain believed it and turned his attention to Jade.

"Now then Jade. I'm going to ask you a very simple question, so it should be easy for you to answer me. Where is Kitana?"

Jade gave no answer, she merely turned her head away. Rain grabbed her chin and turned her head back.

"Where is she?" He asked again.

Her green eyes stared defiantly at him. He let her go and walked away a few steps.

"This should have been easy…." He murmured angrily.

Rain turned and created a large ball of water. He willed it to flow over her face, filling her nostrils and pouring down her throat. Panic over took her and she clawed at her face, forcing her fingers as far into her throat as she could manage as if she could just pull the water out.

"My patience is thinning woman. If you don't tell me what I want to know I will make this much worse!"

Jade waved her hands in protest. Rain pulled the water from her lungs and she fell to her knees in a coughing fit.

"Well?" Rain asked.

Jade wiped her hair out of her eyes and coughed a bit more before she answered. The look she had on her face confused him. She looked content, committed to something.

"I, I do not know where she is Rain." She answered calmly.

Tremor chuckled, which ignited Rain's anger to searing levels.

"To be honest, they did run off in different directions. So you are probably wasting your time." Tremor stated.

"How embarrassing." Mileena added.

Rain physically shook with the rage of a wounded ego. He looked like he was about to lash out, but after a few deep breaths he calmed himself.

"I guess you really have told me all you know." He said.

Just then, he forced the water bubble back onto Jade's face. She fell over onto her back, squirming as Rain forced more and more water down her throat. He had put more than enough to drown her, but he did not stop there. He kept forcing more and more water into her. Even when her lungs had burst and her stomach filled, he added more. Seeing her writhe in pain and now lay there motionless save for the water pumping through her formerly lean but now bloated body gave him a reassurance of his power, of his control. A few more liters was a few too many, because there was a squishy pop followed by the sound of water, and blood, splashing onto the stone floor.

"You got it on my boots." Tremor deadpanned.

Rain ignored him, walking past them both, trudging through the exploded remains of Jade, and out of the room.

"I will lead a search party myself to find Kitana. You two organize others to hunt down and exterminate her soldiers."

Tremor and Mileena watched Rain until he was out of earshot.

"He's losing it." Tremor stated.

"I know. Its funny huh."

"Why don't we just kill him now?"

"He's still useful. I want him to fight it out with Kitana as much as possible, Quan Chi too. I get the feeling this little alliance was a one time thing. It'll save me some pain."

"Not too much apparently." Tremor pointed out the blood stain on her mask.

Mileena crouched down and splashed Jade's bloody water onto his pants. Tremor recoiled from this, giving her an annoyed look. Mileena half purred and growled. She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hoisting herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She lifted herself up so that her head was higher than his.

"You're one to talk, Cyclops." She teased, running a finger over his eye patch.

He kept his annoyed attitude for a few moments longer, but then lightly laughed it off.

A little over a day had passed since the massive battle between three armies had taken place. The bodies of tarkatans, edenians, oni, and zombies were beginning to get picked clean by vermin and wildlife. The fires set by Rain's war machines had long since burned the tents and crates to ash blowing in the wind. Smoke's body remained largely untouched as he had died far removed from buffet of bodies elsewhere. He rested upon a pool of dried blood that mixed in the dry, cracked stone of the mountain. His final expression was one of worry. Sub Zero took no reassurance from Smoke dying as he had lived; devoted and involved.

Returning to Outworld and finding this warzone was more than surprising, more than shocking, worse than a slap in the face. He had left a heavily fortified encampment to find little more than a messy graveyard. And now, he found his best friend dead. His onboard systems allowed him to track targets, so he had secretly added Smoke, Sareena, and Kitana to his tracking list. Kitana was on the move, Sareena's signal was lost, and Smoke was here with a hole in his chest, and Sub Zero had a feeling, a very good feeling, as to who killed him.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been only a few hours since the fighting between the three armies had ended. Pests and buzzards had wasted no time in getting to the bodies left behind at the Edenian resistance's former base of operations, the canyon pass, and especially the zombies let lose by the Netherrealm portal at the base of the mountain slope where all three armies had met. The vultures merely flocked to a different section of the bloody buffet when a screaming portal from the Chaosrealm tore open space to let Noob Saibot back into Outworld.

"I'm surprised that fight escalated into something so,"

_Amazing!_

"Extreme."

_Extreme? By all definitions you are deader than anything else here, and that guy is missing half his head. _

"Shut up." Noob snarked.

_Hmph, lighten up. Let's get to work, Quan Chi is bound to notice our return. _

"Right."

Noob took a knee next to a body. It was intact, the soldier had been killed by a sword in the gut and left to bleed out. Noob knelt at the head of the body, and the rising sun cast a long shadow off of him, over the dead body. Noob cupped the man's head in his hands, and focused. He focused his will, his ideals, and finally, his demands. His shadow began shrinking, slowly all while the light around the body began to dim, like it was being snuffed out. The began to stir….

_Someone's coming!_

Noob cut off his experiment abruptly, teleporting through a black hole and reappearing in a shadowy place within the trees of the forest that framed the area. He stealthily watched who the new arrival was, and upon seeing his silver and blue armour glistening, reflecting a warm light, Noob felt only cold resentment.

_Pesky, pesky, little brothers._ Saibot whispered mentally venomously.

Sub Zero stood amongst the war torn bodies, the battle he had missed. He shooed away buzzards that were gorging greedily. Frost exhumed from his faceplate with every metallic breath, his solid cyborg shoulders slumped and his head dipped. Behind his helmet, behind the wires and the screens for eyes he still felt grief and empathy, sorrow for the soldiers that knew what they were getting into. He did not know what real pain was, yet he was the one whom felt sorry.

"Damn it Sub Zero…" Noob muttered.

_That pathetic fool…. _Saibot added.

"So ignorant….." Noob continued angrily.

_Foolish…. _Saibot prodded.

"Ungrateful!" Noob fumed.

_He has no idea how lucky he is._ Saibot pushed.

"You don't get to be sorry Sub Zero! Damn it Kuai Lang you are so weak! You, you…."

_Run out of things to say? Heh heh heh heh._

Noob realized Saibot had egged him on, he could sense the black shadow being knew this as well and was amused about it. Noob was not.

"Leave me alone."

_Couldn't even if I tried, you know._

Sub Zero took off in the opposite direction, out of sight and out of earshot. Noob came out of hiding, returning to the same body. He resumed his experiment from before, and the body squirmed and spasmed, Noob's shadow shrinking to fit it and the corpse growing ever darker.

_Let me help._

"I can do it."

Noob focused his will even more, demanding the soul of this man to return with a heart of darkness, full of ambition and anger, greed and gloom, obedient yet ornery. It's eyelids twitched, but did not open.

_Let me do it!_

"No!"

_You need me!_

"No I don't!"

It's eyes began to open, half lidded the whites were pale and the sclera grey, just like his. Suddenly, a burst of light flash from the body, blowing away the growing, smothering darkness like water getting thrown in with hot oil. Noob stumbled back as the body thrusted its chest upwards before falling back down, still quite dead.

"Its not working….why the hell is it not working?!"

_You're missing something._

"What? What could I possibly be…gah, my head!" Noob grabbed his head in pain.

The mother of all migraines attacked him out of nowhere, like a jackhammer smashing his skull to pieces. It's malevolence became apparent in the new voice booming in his head.

**Hello again Noob. I'm so relieved to see that you are well after ****disappearing, without my permission! **Quan Chi's voice scolded.

"My apologies…..master." Noob replied through pain gritting and anger clenching teeth.

**We need to talk. Return to the Netherrealm.**

A red hellfire portal opened a few feet away from Noob. Amongst all these dead bodies, faint whips of souls longing to return to life crowded around it, but were unable to pass. Noob stared in frustration at the body he was experimenting on, until another burst of head pains hit him.

**Now!**

Noob squeezed his hands until his knuckles popped.

_Let's go._ Saibot said, its voice still echo like, but its tone unusually soft.

Noob stepped through the portal, and the spirits that were so eagerly trying to get free moved aside for him out of fear.

* * *

><p>"Hmph, where are you…." Sub Zero mumbled softly to himself.<p>

He had been swiftly traveling west through the forest; his onboard radar had alerted him to two moving things in the forest. He knew it was not buzzards or pests; his radar would not bother alerting him to them. Whoever, or whatever, was scurrying about was at the very least human sized.

"I better not run into an angry Shokan."

Suddenly, one of the dots on his radar disappeared.

"What?"

A fiery hole ripped open the air in front of him right before a man jumped through it, tackling him to the ground. Sub Zero scuffled with his opponent, rolling around in muck and foliage. Sub Zero ended up on the bottom, but his chest plate had opened, prepared to fire concentrated ice energy. This made his opponent pause, with his kunai mere inches from Sub Zero's face.

"Drop it." Sub Zero told Scorpion.

Scorpion growled, lowering his kunai but still staring daggers at him. His blank white eyes, he wondered if he looked at his brother that way when he killed him.

"Kitana!" Scorpion shouted gruffly, letting Sub Zero up.

Sub Zero's heart lifted when he saw Kitana coming out of the shadows….and that was it. He was disappointed in himself for this, but he had hoped to find Sareena.

"I'm to have found you Kitana!" Sub Zero told her.

"Yes, me to." Kitana replied, though clearly unenthusiastically.

"I am truly sorry about what happened here, that I wasn't here to help Kitana."

"I know." Kitana replied, meek still.

Sub Zero hated himself for how much he had missed, Kitana's defeated posture was like her wearing all the loss on her face.

"Enough feeling sorry for ourselves, we've got work to do." Scorpion cut in boldly.

"What are you even doing here?" Sub Zero asked.

"Definitely not crying over what could have been when we still have a chance to turn this around."

"So now 'you' are a 'we'?"

"I want Quan Chi dead, along with any who serve to further his will. And I don't care for Rain, and I doubt he will feel any better about me now."

"I don't trust you."

"Oh? Yet Kitana is still alive. I bet your lackeys trusted you, and where are they."

"Dead….including Smoke. You will show respect to their memory!" Sub Zero said dangerously.

"And if I don't?" Scorpion said confrontational.

"If you don't," Sub Zero stepped towards him.

"Thats enough! Both of you!" Kitana stepped in between both of them.

The two men stared bitterly at each other, but Sub Zero was the first to defuse himself. Scorpion followed, albeit only as much as he was able.

"My apologies again…Kitana." Sub Zero made sure to make that clear.

"I know, but Scorpion is right, we can recover. My army is scattered but not destroyed. I have encountered elite scouts from the closest groups that escaped. If we can meet with them, maybe still remain splintered have a plan, we could launch a coordinated counterattack."

"With fractions of an army?" Sub Zero asked.

"Rain lost a great deal of his army as well, and Baraka as well…"

Scorpion cracked his knuckles at the mention of Baraka.

"And his army is moving as one large unit, much slower probably. We may be able to attack the fortress and take it before they can garrison it again, and maybe Tremor won't be as much of a threat."

"Tremor?"

"He is a new agent in Rain's army. If it weren't for him, we would not of been forced to retreat, and fallen into Quan Chi's trap."

"Trap? Please." Scorpion dismissed.

"Excuse me?" Kitana asked.

"Quan Chi does not set traps, he is manipulative and sadistic. Someone from Rain's side was helping him, for a time at least."

"This Tremor person?" Sub Zero asked.

Scorpion merely shrugged.

"Mileena…" Kitana said thoughtfully.

"Bringing Rain down may be easier than it seems then, even he couldn't fight a war on four fronts." Sub Zero reasoned.

"He won't have to if we can't organize our forces. I have the location of the closest group, lets go." Kitana ordered.

* * *

><p>Dark walls, spikes everywhere, artwork dedicated to pain and suffering, this was the Brotherhood of Shadow's lair, this was home. Noob felt the glares of the guards staring at him through the darkness; knives, axes, swords, and wrist blades poised as always.<p>

_Looks like they missed you._

Noob was sure that Quan Chi had them on high alert for him, he was not in the sorcerers good graces. He pushed through the large double doors to find Quan Chi sitting atop his thrown, staring down with a grimace, his hand resting up the covered head of someone kneeling next to him. Noob stepped forward to the base of the staircase leading to the throne and knelt, lowering his head.

_This always sucks._

"I am here master." Noob spoke, mentally agreeing with Saibot.

"Where did you go?" Quan Chi asked.

"I had to escape as you know, but I encountered Sub Zero's second in command, Smoke. Afterwards I needed to escape the another realm for a time, out of necessity." Noob half lied.

Quan Chi titled his head to the side, looking unconvinced.

"Smoke is dead." Noob added.

_You're welcome._

Noob willed Saibot to be silent, and he noticed Quan Chi look slightly more pleased.

"Really? As I understand you two were close friends in the past."

"….I guess so."

"Well done. Can you do it again?" Quan Chi suddenly shoved the person next to him.

The person came toppling down the stairs, rolling violently to Noob's feet. Beneath the sack, he heard a woman's voice quiver. Only then did he notice the woman's outfit.

"No…" Noob whispered.

_Don't freak out! Don't,_

Noob did not listen to Saibot. With a shaking hand he removed the sack. Sareena looked up to him through a bruised and bloody face.

"Bi Han…" She said, sounding relieved.

Noob's mouth was dry, whereas Saibot would not shut up in his head.

_Don't be a fool, you don't need her, you don't care about her!_

Noob looked up to Quan Chi, whom tossed him a blade from up high. Noob caught it, and guessed with terror what it was meant for. The dread that fell upon him enraged Saibot.

_Don't be a coward!_

"Kill her Noob. She's a loose end that needs to be tied."

Noob down on Sareena, she looked like she had accepted her death.

_You need to do it._

"I don't want to…"

_I know, but if you don't Quan Chi will kill you idiot, you know that._

**"**I'm waiting." Quan Chi reminded.

Noob grew more distressed by the second. He felt helpless, weak, powerless, everything he despised. He felt like a child again...

And with that thought, the world turned to black.

* * *

><p>Noob opened his eyes to find suffocating blackness, darkness so thick it was like a cold, creepy blanket. He knew this place well, so dark and dead and quiet that his pounding heart deafened him. He always came here by own will though, and always stood within a ray of light, now he was lost in the dark. He could not feel Saibot, the presence he had gotten so use to.<p>

"Where are you!?"

Suddenly he saw light at his back. He turned to find that familiar ray of light, but someone was standing there. It looked almost exactly like him, save for a oily lister to it and a slight, purplish aura accentuating every curve and point. Saibot stood with it arms crossed over its chest, staring the same dead white eyes Noob had right back at him.

"What have you done?!" Noob asked angrily, stomping towards Saibot.

Saibot merely shook it's head, like it was disappointed. As soon as Noob crossed stepped into the ray of light, it became so intense that he was blinded.

* * *

><p>Noob found himself staring at Quan Chi, like he had woken up from sleeping with his eyes open. He then heard a gurgle, a choke and a whimper. His eyes went wide, and he slowly, horrifyingly slowly, looked down. His knife was buried to the hilt in Sareena's collar, blood leaking out, waiting to escape.<p>

_I did the hard part. Finish it._

Noob did not want to accept it, he wanted with every part of himself for it not to be, but here it was. She was dying, he had killed her.

"Why did you come back?" Noob whispered to her.

"I didn't…I was captured. Kitana was attacked,"

"I told you that it was not safe with her! Why didn't you listen?"

_She's suffering, put her out of her misery?_

"I couldn't leave her, I wouldn't. Not your brother either…like you didn't leave me." Sareena explained.

_Ooohhh, I get it. You like watching her die slowly right? Nice, hahaha_

Noob ground his teeth at Saibot's thoughts, and the shadow creature noticed. Saibot was intentionally acting thick. Noob pulled the knife out of Sareena and her blood gushed forth. Noob cradled her head in his free hand, involuntarily caressing her cheek with his thumb. She smiled appreciatively at this, all the way until her blood stop gushing, and he eyes closed completely.

_Well aren't you a gentleman._

* * *

><p>Kitana, Scorpion, and Sub Zero had been traveling for an hour, following the directions left by the scout they had encountered. The scout, and others like him, were the most skilled and were running all over Outworld evading detection, acting as a small but incredibly crucial line of communication.<p>

"I smell smoke, lots of smoke." Scorpion said suddenly.

Sub Zero touched his visor, activating the thermal vision function. Indeed, he saw the heat signatures from lots of flames up ahead.

"We should be cautious." Sub Zero added.

"Why?" Kitana asked.

"Why do you think?" Scorpion asked.

Sub Zero looked at him witheringly behind his helmet.

"You're soldiers wouldn't want to draw attention to themselves when people are hunting them. Certainly they wouldn't risk detection with this man fires of such size." Sub Zero elaborated.

"Right. Thank you, Sub Zero." Kitana shot Scorpion a look.

The three of them approached the tree line only enough for them to be able to see.

"Oh no.." Kitana muttered.

They saw fires indeed; burning corpses, with rebel soldiers and servants being executed and tossed upon the fire like it was an assembly line. Masked guards performed the act, but these ones were different. They wore heavy armour adorned with fine leather and with flowing capes. Standing proudly amongst them was a purple clad ninja, with his hand atop the head of a kneeling man as if he were a malevolent king.

"Where is Kitana? Where were you planning to meet her? Where are the other groups?" Rain asked his captive.

"I don't know, any of it I swear I don't know! I'm not even a soldier, just a,"

"Enough!" Rain commanded.

The man shut up immediately, and Rain leaned down to him.

"I believe you." Rain told him.

Suddenly, a lighting bolt shot from the palm of Rain's hand, with a thunderclap echoing out. Smoke crept through between Rain's fingers. He patted the man's head as if he were a dog, with ash flying off each time. The man fell to the ground with gaping and already cauterized hole in his head. The elite masked guards quickly threw the man's body onto the flames.

"Do you see this?!" Rain shouted out all around him.

"This is just the first of many, I'll hunt them all down one by one if I need to, do you understand? All of them! Outworld is mine, every blade of grass, every grain of sand, and every person here is mine! Mine to do with as I see fit, including your soldiers, and including you! Do you hear me Kitana? Do you understand me? I'm going to find you Kitana, I'm going to break you Kitana, I'm going to kill you Kitana!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello everyone, nivet here. I realize that its been so, so long since I've updated this story. I'll admit that I did, in a way, give up on it. I am sorry. It is inconsiderate, and while I can say that life gets in the way, work and family and….jail, I don't want that to be an excuse. Looking back on this story, I'm amazed at how eager I was to write it, as well as by how much my writing style has changed. I've noticed this with others as well; I have six stories published, and I've finished only one, and it wasn't even the first one I made. I'm sad to say that some of those stories are just to far gone, I can't continue them. This is not one of those stories, and I don't want anymore of those stories. To anyone that still cares to read this, to read any of my work, and I know there are some of you out there, I sincerely hope you stick around. And as always,<em>**

**_Read, review, and enjoy._**


End file.
